The Princess and her Kidnapper
by stocky-parker-dog
Summary: Mina isn't your average princess. She'd rather save herself, not wait for prince charming. When Jaiden comes to kidnap her, he gets the surprise of his life when she fights back. OC as main. Contains Caffeineshipping, minor contestshipping, festival shipping and ikarishipping. I do NOT own the characters EXCEPT my OCs. Read and Enjoy ;)
1. Week 1-Mina

Mina's POV

_Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess who lived in a castle. Her hair was long and the colour of pure gold. It's sleek and shiny texture left the palace in awe. Her eyes were of crystal blue and sparkled whenever the lint reflected in them. Her lips were crimson red and her skin the palest of delicate white._

_All across the kingdom, her beauty was admired. _

_The princess was very kind and often she'd sing to children and animals. Her voice was sweet and smooth like the finest of honey._

_Yet, the princess was lonely. Even with all her finery and gifts, she longed for someone to love. Her parents, wanting to find the best suitor for her, had her locked in a tower guarded by a fierce dragon. The princess would look out the window everyday and wonder when her prince would finally come to rescue her._

I slammed the book shut. I'd had enough. Why were all princesses in stories just content to wait until someone would rescue them? It was laughable really.

I loved stories, but I hated ones that made princesses look stupid like this. They were all too perfect. Real princesses weren't perfect.

I would know.

"Princess Carmina!"

I turned to the voice of my maid and best friend.

"I've told you before, don't call me by my full name," I said.

"Sorry," she said, twirling a lock of her shoulder length nut brown hair in her fingers, "They're being more strict on title calling."

"Does that mean I have to call you Maybelle?" I asked, "That's too long."

Maybelle was her full name, but we always just called her May.

She laughed, her bright blue eyes lighting up.

"No," she said, "Just me. They're enforcing respect after a stunt pulled by one of the guards."

"Do you think it was Drew?" I asked, "He always causes fuss."

"Probably," she said, "He said he'd be up a little later."

"So May," I said, "You've already spoken to him today."

I nudged her teasingly.

May pulled a disgusted face.

"Yeah, while he was cleaning Rapidash poo and I was trying to hang up the washing," she said.

That wouldn't have gone well. Drew had a habit of annoying May. Drew was my guard though, and they often had to put up with each other. They were my only friends.

Though I don't think they actually disliked each other as much as they gave off.

"What happened?" I asked.

"He threw it at me," May said flatly, "this is my second change today and I had to wash the bed sheets again."

I giggled.

"Sounds like something he'd do," I said.

"Oh, I do have to finish teaching you how to cross stitch," May said.

I sighed and pushed the book onto the floor.

"Did you finish it already?" May asked, "I gave it to you five minutes ago."

"I don't like it," I said.

She sighed.

"You never gave it a chance," she said, "It gets better."

"It's the same stupid story," I complained, "She just waits for someone to come save her, they fall in love instantly and live happily ever after."

"It's so romantic," May said, "I thought you liked romance."

"I do," I said, "But not stupid ones. No one falls in love like that. Even if they do, that's more physical attraction. He can't be in love with her personality on a first meeting. When he gets to know her better, he'll realise how shallow she is."

"She is not shallow," May protested, "She struggles daily."

"Yeah, probably just deciding what to wear in case she gets rescued," I said, "Why are all princesses so content to sit around and wait?"

"That's kind of what you're doing," May said.

"I am not," I protested, "I don't need anyone to save me. I'm not even in danger, but if I was I could save myself."

May rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I'll find you a different book," she said, "Stop distracting me, you need to finish this."

She went to my cupboard and got out the pink box I'd had enough of seeing.

"This is pointless," I groaned, "When am I ever going to do this?"

May shrugged.

"You might one day," she said, "All I know is I have to teach you. Your uncle said so."

"Uncle Drake doesn't know the first thing about teaching me," I said, snorting.

"You shouldn't be so harsh on your uncle," May said, frowning, "you know he took you in."

"I know, I know," I said, cutting her off, "I just wish that maybe he'd actually do something rather than leave me."

"You know, in a way, you are sort of like that princess," May said, gesturing to the book with a wave of her hand as she handed me the stitch I'd started yesterday.

"Don't compare me to that," I said.

May giggled and handed me the needle.

"I was just kidding, Mina," she said.

I groaned as I pricked my finger on the needle. This was such a pointless petty hobby.

* * *

><p>A little later, when my fingers had been poked into bleeding, May finally allowed me to stop.<p>

"Guess what I heard today?" May asked.

"What?" I asked.

"I overheard hat they're planning a certain someone's 18th birthday," May said, "And they're going to let me help."

I groaned.

"My birthday is still 12 weeks away," I said.

"Yeah, but they're causing a fuss down there."

I looked up to the voice of my only other friend; Drew. He was 19, a whole year and a half older than me.

"What's so good about being an adult anyway?" I asked Drew.

He shrugged.

"You get to do stuff," May said, "Aren't you independent?"

May was a year younger than me, being 17.

"Only so much," Drew said, "I'm still confined here."

"Did you bring me anything?" I asked.

Drew was one of the guards. Technically he was my personal guard, supposed to protect me from anything that might try to hurt me, but occasionally he had to go out. He always made sure to bring something though.

Drew nodded.

"I don't have it now," he said, "I left it in my room. I'll get it later when I get changed."

He was dressed head to toe in his armour. I assumed it was from the recent outing he'd had.

"What did you get this time?" May asked, looking interested.

"Surprise," Drew said, "Mina, you coming out. While I've got this on, I thought we could practise combat."

"Really?" I asked, "Let's go!"

I got up, but soon fell over in the heels I was wearing, the layers of the thick blue dress I was wearing covering me completely.

"Stupid thing," I muttered.

"Why are you even wearing that?" May asked, "I thought you hated dresses."

"Uncle thinks I need to be more elegant," I said, "He took away my normal clothes so I had nothing else to wear."

"You can borrow some of my clothes," Drew offered, "they might be a little large on you though."

Drew was very tall. He used to be short, but one day he got a growth spurt and just shot up.

He took his helmet off, letting his light green hair fall down into his face over his green eyes.

"Come on," he said, "I'll take you. You can watch if you like May."

I nodded and followed him, satisfied when I could hear the pitter patter of May's feet following after us.

* * *

><p>I panted, sword in hand, Drew's clothing drenched in sweat under the armour I wore.<p>

"Come on Mina, head up, watch your form," he said.

I raised my head and raised my sword in time to deflect an attack. I held my sword against his, warding him off.

"Don't fight it," Drew said, "You're not strong enough. You can't fight me off like this with your own strength, you haven't trained as long as I have. Find another technique."

I pushed against him even more, using all my strength. There was no way I was going to lose.

"You know if anyone comes in, you'll be charged for treason," I said.

"Nice try," Drew said, "I'm not falling for that again."

I held my position.

"You're so stubborn," Drew said, smirking, "Learn the hard way, again."

He pushed me down and I lost my balance. I flipped down backward, getting to my knees, only to find a sword at the tip on my nose.

I reached back for my sword which I had dropped in my fall, but found it had been kicked away.

"I win again," Drew said.

I groaned. I'd been bested by him again and he was very arrogant about it.

"Can you try not to get a big head out of this?" I asked.

Drew shook his head and May laughed. He held out his other hand and helped me up.

The door opened and a small boy came in.

"Princess Carmina," He said in a small voice.

I took off my helmet and shook out my short blonde hair, no bothering to correct him.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Your uncle requires that you go back to your bed chambers for the rest of the afternoon," he said.

"But it's not that late!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry," the boy said, "His orders."

I threw the helmet on the ground, starting the kid.

"Sorry guys," I said, "I'll bring your stuff back to you later Drew."

"No worries," Drew said, "I'll come show you that thing tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Much later on, I woke to a strange rustling sound. I opened my eyes and slowly pushed myself to sit up. I had actually fallen asleep early. Now it was dark.<p>

I blinked, letting my eyes adjust to the darkness. I resisted screaming as I spotted a figure at the window. He was scratching lightly at the window with something and I watched as he unlatched the window. I slowly reached down under my bed as the figure landed lightly in my carpeted room.

He looked around and I grabbed my sword under the bed. He came closer to me and I felt my heart rate beating faster.

"All I have to do is make sure she doesn't wake up."

The low tones he spoke in indicated to me that he was a male. What was he doing?

He pulled back the curtains around my bed and I held my sword up to his face.

"Who are you? What are you doing in my room?" I asked.

The shock on his face didn't go unnoticed and I took the time to study my attacker in the dim moonlight. His eyes looked blue, though what shade I couldn't tell. He was tall. I could tell by the way he was towering over me. His hair was a dark shade of brown. It looked almost black, but the way the light was, I could tell it was brown. Would it be lighter in the daylight?

"Um…Well…I've come to take you away," he said slowly.

"You're going to kidnap me?" I asked.

"You could put it that way," he said, "But I'm not sure if I should because you're awake and I wasn't ready for this. Why are you holding a sword?"

"I have to defend myself," I said.

See, this was why Drew's lessons were useful, not stupid things like sowing.

"Uh…I'll come back another night," he said.

He backed up and I stood up as well.

"You didn't tell me who you are," I said.

"Um…I really have to go," he said, "Bye."

Without another word, he jumped back out the window.

I blinked. Well, that was strange.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I'm so excited and nervous all in one bundle of hyperactivity<strong>

**Jaiden: She's really crazy**

**Me: Shut up! This is a huge challenge, but this is the first chappie of my NaNoWriMo story. The first half is all going to be from mina's POV as this is a double sided story. The second half will be from Jaiden's and the last few chapters will be from 3rd person. That's what I'm planning. Let's hope I can do this and actually get 50 000 words**

**Now, this is OC based. May and Drew are included and there will be hints of Contestshipping later on, but the main story is focused around Mina and Jaiden so if you don't like OC based stories, then this probably isn't for you. A LOT (and I mean a LOT) later on, there will be Festivalshippong hints and Ikarishipping hints, but they will be very minor.**

**Also, I know I usually name my chapters, but this time I won't. Sad :( oh well**

**And I still don't like the title of the story. I'm open to suggestions if anyone comes up with anything during this whole time.**

**Other then that, I hope you enjoy**


	2. Week 2-Mina

It had been a whole week since the strange incident with my supposed kidnapper. I didn't know what I was supposed to think. Was he actually going to come back?

I never told Drew or May about it. May was too innocent and if someone asked, she was bound to tell. Drew had a duty to tell as well. So to tell either of them meant that someone was going to find out.

I wanted to keep it a secret though. The kidnapper hadn't actually done any harm and I was sure I could protect myself anyway.

Still, his strange appearance and then his absence had me wondering. Did I actually see a boy there that night?

I got up from my bed where May had been trying to get me to learn a long stitch.

"What are you doing?" May asked.

I trailed to the window slowly and smoothed my hand along it. It had been open the next morning. I was sure I'd seen that boy.

It was making me anxious to go to sleep though. I knew I could protect myself, but only if I was awake. If I was asleep, he could very well kidnap me before I had a chance to scream.

"Hello? Are you still with me?"

I snapped from my thoughts as May clicked her hand in front of my face.

"Hmm, what were you saying?" I asked.

"You've been very spaced out," she said, "Is everything ok?"

"I'm just tired," I said.

I wasn't really lying. I was tired. The thought of the boy who was trying to kidnap me plagued my mind and kept me awake.

I'd read the books, I knew what happened when someone was kidnapped. They were either kept for ransom or tortured. I didn't want to be tortured and I didn't want to force my uncle to pay ransom for me.

"Are you alright?" May asked, concerned tones in her voice, "Haven't you been sleeping well?"

"I haven't gotten much sleep for a week now," I admitted.

"Mina, you should've told me before," May said, "here, let's get you to sleep now. I'll shut the curtains. You can rest."

I shook my head.

"I don't want to sleep now," I said, "I'll sleep later."

"Mina, you don't have to push yourself," May said.

"I'm not," I said confidently.

There was a knock on my door before it opened.

"The point of knocking is so that you can ask if you can come in," I said, turning to Drew.

I instantly forgot about it when I saw what he held.

"What is that?" May asked.

I ran to my bookshelf and took off the Pokémon book Drew had once given me as a birthday present.

"It's a Pokémon," I said, comparing the little creature in Drew's hands to the picture in the book, "I think."

I stared at it's reddish fur.

"It's called a Vulpix," Drew said, "When they're evolved, they're usually dangerous, but she's just a baby. If you train her from a baby, then she might become a good pet to keep you company."

"She's so cute," May cooed.

Neither May, nor I had ever been outside the castle. I had never seen a Pokémon like this up close. I'd only read about it in my book.

"Do you want to hold it May?" Drew asked, laughing slightly

May held out her hands eagerly. I watched the Vulpix being exchanged between Drew and May curiously.

"She looks scared," I said.

"She probably is," Drew said, "She's not used to humans."

May squealed as the Vulpix moved in her hands.

"She's moving!" she exclaimed, "get it off me!"

I walked over and took the Vulpix from her.

"She's lovely," I said as the little Pokémon nestled in my arms.

"You can keep her," Drew said, "She's just made a mess of my room."

"You mean it?" I asked.

"Sure you can," Drew said, chuckling.

I cuddled my new pet.

"She's perfect," I said, "I'm naming her Kitala."

"I want a pet too," May said.

"I'll find you something else another time," Drew said.

May pouted.

"I promise," Drew added, "But Mina gets to keep the Vulpix this time. Trust me, she's a wild one. I'll find you something more tame."

"Thank you, Drew," I said.

"Just don't tell your uncle that I gave her to you. I'm not sure he'll take too kindly to the Vulpix," Drew said.

"I won't, I promise," I said, "What do I feed her?"

"It'll eat meat, but a baby will need milk to start with," Drew said, "She'll need to come outside a lot to do her business and run around."

"I'm not allowed to go out often," I said.

"You can come with me," Drew said, "and take her with. I'll find you a lead so you can walk her and if you can't come, then I'll take her out for you. Don't worry."

"Thank you so much Drew," I said, "You're the best."

He smirked at me.

"I know, aren't I just," he said.

"You're so stuck up," I said.

"Come on, let's go Rapidash riding," Drew said.

"What about Kitala?" I asked.

"We can use a rope until I find something else," Drew said, "But don't worry, if we just go slow, she'll be able to keep up. As she grows, she'll get faster."

"You're just going to leave me?" May asked.

"Come with us," I said.

"I can't Rapidash ride," May said.

"You can ride with Drew then," I said.

"Why with him?" May whined, "Can't I ride with you?"

"I'll have my hands full," I said, "Besides, Drew will be less likely to let you fall off."

* * *

><p>It didn't take long to fashion a harness from the rope we'd found and I put Kitala into the rope securely, making sure it was still loose enough so she wouldn't get hurt from it.<p>

"We're going for a run now," I cooed to her.

She merely nipped my fingers in response and I squealed.

"I think someone's hungry," I said.

Drew laughed as I rubbed my fingers.

"Well, she hasn't eaten for a while now," Drew said, "you'll probably need to feed her now."

"Do I just put some milk in a bowl?" I asked.

"I'll pack some," Drew said, "you might need to feed her from a bottle. We need to go if we want to make it back in time though."

He led two Rapidashs out. One was an orange and the other was a light yellow. Drew handed me the reins to the yellow one. I led the Rapidash to the wood block and held the saddle tightly, gripping the makeshift lead in the same hand. I swung myself up onto the Rapidash's back and steadied myself as Drew came to tighten the girth to the saddle.

"Ready to go?" Drew asked May.

"Are you sure I won't fall off?" she asked, "It looks like it doesn't like me."

"Do you want to come out or not?" I asked.

Drew finished packing his saddle bag and sheathed a sword into the scabbard attached to the saddle.

He first jumped up and clicked at his Rapidash to move towards the wood block. He kicked his feet out of the stirrups and clicked his Rapidash to stop.

"Come on," Drew said, "Give me your hand and put your foot in the stirrup. I'll pull you up."

May did as she was told and squealed as Drew pulled her up. She almost lost her balance, flailing around, but Drew steadied her.

He gently pushed her feet out of the stirrups again and slipped his feet in instead.

"You're going to have to hold onto me tightly," Drew said, "I need the stirrups to steer him."

May reluctantly put her arms around his middle.

"Tighter than that," Drew said.

"You just want me to hug you," May muttered.

"I think you want to hug me" Drew retorted.

"I do not," May said.

"Alright Mina, ready?" Drew asked.

"Whenever you're finished flirting," I said.

Drew and May both went lightly red and I giggled.

"We're not flirting," May protested.

"Let's go," Drew said, lightly kicking his Rapidash into a trot.

I did the same, pulling lightly on Kitala's reins. Kitala excitedly ran next to the Rapidash I was sitting on and I followed Drew out.

* * *

><p>It was dark by the time we got back. Kitala had been tired out by her run, so I'd fed her and then she'd fallen asleep. I'd carried her home in my lap. The funny thing was May had also fallen asleep, so Drew also had to carry her in his lap to stop her from falling.<p>

We'd snuck back in and I'd held the Rapidashs while Drew had taken May back to bed. When he came back, we washed down the Rapidashs and put them to bed for the night.

"Thanks firefast," I whispered to the yellow Rapidash, giving his nose one last pat.

"I should get to bed," I said, "Thanks for today Drew."

He shrugged.

"You're welcome," he said, "I didn't do much though."

I put one arm over his shoulder in a sideways hug.

"It was still nice of you to bring me company," I said, "Night Drew."

I skipped away, picking up sleepy Kitala on the way and slipping the harness off on my way to my room.

I opened the door and shut it in content. Today had been a good day.

"I don't have you a separate bed," I whispered to Kitala, "I guess you'll have to sleep on my bed."

I placed her on the end of my bed, putting two extra pillows downs as well.

She sleepily yawned and then curled up, going to sleep.

"I guess I should do the same," I said.

I shrugged off the clothes that Drew had once again lent to me, forming a small pile on the ground. I'd get May to wash them tomorrow so she could give them back to Drew for me. I slipped on my pyjamas and crawled into bed, sighing as my head rested on my pillow.

My brain was full of different thoughts from the day, but they were all happy ones. I'd fed Kitala milk from a bottle and she drunk it greedily like a little baby. She'd looked so cute with her little paws trying to push against the bottle, almost as if she was trying to grab it herself.

May had thoroughly enjoyed our outing. She'd been in wonder of everything while Drew mostly laughed at her.

I paused for a moment as I heard a light thud on my carpet. My breath quickened slightly and I could feel my heart speeding up as I saw the silhouette of a figure getting up off the floor. I wriggled and grabbed my sword again.

I didn't even wait, instead I jumped out and pointed my sword at the intruder.

It was the same boy as before.

"I thought you might be awake again," he said, "That's why I'm prepared this time."

His hands raised and I saw that he also held a sword in his left hand.

My confidence faltered for a moment. What if he was good with that?

"Who are you?" I asked, backing away, "What do you want with me?"

"I'm not going to hurt you," he said, "I'm just going to take you with me."

"No!" I exclaimed, swinging my sword at him.

He blocked.

This was not good, I had no armour on. Neither did he, but he also had quick reactions.

"Who are you?" I asked again.

"I'm Jaiden," he said, "You're Carmina right?"

I flinched at the use of my full name.

"No," I lied, "I'm not."

He frowned.

"I was sure I had the right room," he said, "and you look like her."

"How do you know what I look like?" I asked.

"I've been told," he said, "I had to have a description of you or I couldn't find you."

I swung my sword at him, which he dodged by rolling across the floor. I jumped to the side and growled at him. I wouldn't let him touch Kitala. He was not using her as bait, especially while she was sleeping.

"Go away, I don't want you here," I said.

"I have to take you," he said.

I once again swung my sword at him, but this time I kept pressure against it so he wouldn't be able to withdraw without suffering a wound.

"You're persistent aren't you?" he asked.

"Leave me alone," I said.

"I can't do that," he said, "I'm trying to help me."

"Yeah right, you are," I said sarcastically.

"I'll take you by force," he said.

"You will not," I said, snorting, "I won't let you."

He pushed against the sword and I used all my strength to hold him back. He was strong. He was a lot stronger than me. I think he knew too as he slowly started to push my arm back

_Don't fight it, you're not strong enough_

Drew's words came to me

_Find another method_

The knees were a weak point. Drew had taught me that. My eyes darted down to his legs and I made a quick calculation before hooking my foot behind his knee caps and pulling his legs out from under him.

He let out a small yelp as he fell down. I pounced on him and held his hands down. Ok, I had him down. I'm sure he could easily throw me off, but for now I had him. What do I do now?

I kicked my sword away and peeled his fingers away to snatch him.

"I win," I said.

I jumped up and ran to grab my own sword quickly.

"Well…Uh…I didn't really expect that," he said, sitting up, "You're really something else."

"Stay there," I said.

What do I do? Do I call Drew? Do I call my uncle? Could I handle this on my own?

"I'm afraid if I do that, I might lose my head," he said, "I'll…Um…I'll see you a different night."

Before I could protest, he got up and jumped out the window.

I blinked, two swords in my hand before I grinned. I had done it. I defended myself. Drew would be proud of me.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Yes, Mina's Ninetales actually has a name. I haven't used it until now. It's Kitala. It's a mix of two names, Kin and Tala. Supposedly Kin means golden and Tala means wolf. So Kitala kinda means 'golden wolf'.<strong>

**Drew: Well, that's SO original *sarcasm***

**Me: Yeah, probably not the most creative, but I thought I'd use it for this. I may as well.**

**Jaiden: You're crazy! You just bested me in a sword match**

**Me: Gotta defend myself ;P **

**Anyway, day two and I'm already over the suggested word count. It's looking promising so far :D**


	3. Week 3-Mina

I looked out the window of my room. Jaiden had come in and out this window two other times this week. Yet, I never bothered to lock it. Didn't he get in the first time when it was locked anyway?

I still hadn't told Drew or May about him. Jaiden was kind of my secret and it made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. I could defend myself, so it wasn't like I needed to tell Drew anyway.

I rubbed Kitala's head as she happily chewed on a piece of wood from my desk chair. Kitala had chewed a lot of the things I kept in my room. I really didn't mind too much as long as it wasn't anything that had sentimental value to it. So I didn't care if Kitala tried to eat the chair. It was replaceable.

There was a gentle knock at my door.

"Mina," May called from the other side, "Can I come in?"

"Sure," I said, "Watch out for Kitala."

May opened the door and almost instantly Kitala dropped the stick, growling as she ran to the door. May squealed and I ran after Kitala.

"It's ok," I said, gently hushing her.

Kitala hadn't quite gotten used to contact with others yet. She had minimal contact with Drew and much less with May. I think she was very on edge because I'd become one of her 'pack'. I'd found it in the Pokémon book Drew had given me. Ninetales were pack Pokémon. They had natural tendencies to form packs and guard them from intruders.

I could only be glad Kitala was a girl because if she was a boy, she'd be a lot more dominant.

"Sorry," I said to poor terrified May, "I don't think she's accepted you yet."

"It's ok," May said, smiling slightly, "At least you know she's a good guard."

"Yeah, she'll make a great guard one day," I said, rubbing the fur on her head, "Maybe she can join the royal guard."

May giggled.

"She might be better than Drew," she said.

"Might be?" I asked, giggling as well, "She's already better than Drew and we both know it."

"Ha, ha, very funny girls," Drew said, walking in.

"Aw, Drew, nice of you to join," I said.

Kitala walked over to Drew eagerly.

"Someone looks like they're ready for a walk," Drew sad, laughing.

I nodded and fetched the harness that May had helped me make. It was light green, a colour I thought would look good on her. I slipped the harness on.

"Are you coming May?" Drew asked softly.

"I might as well," May mumbled, "You've stolen Mina away after all."

I giggled.

"We can sow another day," I said, "I've already done enough today and I have to take Kitala out before it gets too dark."

* * *

><p>It was a fun little walk. I always loved going outside. I wasn't allowed to go unless I had Drew to protect me. The small amount of freedom I did get though, I thoroughly enjoyed. I was determined to make the most of it.<p>

May walked on one side of me and Drew walked on the other as Kitala ran out in front, tugging on the lead.

I giggled at Kitala snapped her teeth at a Pokémon before letting out a sharp yelp as it moved.

"It's ok," I said, leaning down to rub her head.

"I love it outside," May said, "It feels so fresh."

"You don't get to come out much either," Drew said.

May shook her head.

"I have lots of work to do," she said, "Today, I helped choose which cake to have for Mina's birthday."

"What did you pick?" I asked eagerly.

"Raspberry swirl of course," she said.

I licked my lips, my saliva glands reacting to the thought of my favourite type of cake.

"You chose well," I said.

May laughed.

"You'd think so with the way you eat raspberries," she said.

"We have to go back now," Drew said, looking at the setting sun.

"I really don't want to," May said.

"I promise to take you out with us more often," Drew said.

"Pinky promise it," May said, holding out her pinky.

Drew rolled his eyes, but hooked his pinky with hers regardless.

I sniggered behind my palm. They were so adorable.

* * *

><p>It was late at night when Kitala jumped off my bed, growling lowly.<p>

"What is it, Kitala?" I asked, even though I already had a pretty good idea of what it was.

"Whoa, since when did you have a Vulpix?" he asked.

Jaiden was back again.

"Last week," I said, reaching for my sword, "I'm surprised you didn't notice her."

"It's the first time she's growled at me," Jaiden said.

I stopped, feeling like all the blood in my veins had suddenly run dry as my hand was met with empty air. I'd told Drew to sharpen it for me. I didn't have it on me anymore. Oh no, what was I supposed to do now?

"What's wrong Carmina?" he asked, sword out as he eyed Kitala.

"Don't call me Carmina," I snapped.

He chuckled lightly

"I was told you hated your full name," he said, "But I didn't think you'd still call yourself Mima."

Where had he heard that from?

"I've never called myself Mima," I said sharply.

He was lying to me.

"What? No, I'm sure you did," he said.

How could he be so sure?

"I never have," I said sharply. "You little liar, don't manipulate me for your own purposes."

He looked slightly confused, his head tilting and his sword lowering.

"Don't you remember?" He asked, "You might've been three."

I bristled. I could remember incidents from when I was three just fine and calling myself that nickname was not one.

"Don't tell me what I can and can't remember," I said, snarling, "You have no right to tell me about my own memory. Stop lying to me, it won't work."

He looked slightly sad and I felt strangely guilty. What was I feeling guilty for? I had nothing to do with this guy. Why should I feel guilty for his lies?

"You have the wrong person," I said.

"I have the right person," he insisted, his gaze sharp, "I'm not going to disappoint anyone by not bringing you home."

What was he talking about home? This was my home. He must have some messed up logic, because this was where I'd always lived. I belonged here, safe in the castle and away from men like him. I belonged here with my uncle and Drew and May.

"No," I said firmly, "I'm not believing your stupid lies."

His eyes flashed in anger.

"I'm not lying," he said.

It happened so fast; so quick I had no time to react. Sharp pain travelled all the way up my right arm and I felt a warm sticky liquid covering my skin.

"Kitala!" I screamed when I saw an open wound leaking fresh blood as I clamped a hand over it in order to stop the flow.

On cue, Kitala leapt forwards, her baby Vulpix teeth sinking into the flesh of his calf. Jaiden yelped as Kitala bit harder, drawing blood that dribbled down his leg on onto the carpet. I only briefly got to see his expression as it was laced with guilt before he kicked Kitala off him.

I felt sick to my stomach as I watched her small form be thrown across the room, a sharp yelp of pain being drawn from her.

"You monster!" I screeched at him, running to her, "Don't you hurt her, you beast! Drew! Help!"

Jaiden limped to the window at my screams, his face looking white as he dribbled his blood everywhere. Leaving with one last look, he jumped out, a small puddle of blood on the window sill.

"Drew!" I cried, yelping as Kitala licked my wound. Her saliva stung and I was starting to feel giddy.

The doors opened.

"Carmina!"

I gasped. That was the voice of my Uncle Drake. Drew was standing next to him, his eyes wide in disbelief.

"That beast has attacked Carmina!" My uncle yelled, "Get rid of the vulgar Pokémon, now!"

"No, no, uncle, Kitala didn't attack me!" I exclaimed.

My uncle stood firm, pointing a hand at Kitala as she innocently tried to help me, her fur becoming soaked in my red blood.

Drew shot me a sympathetic look before he scooped her up into his arms.

"I'm sorry Mina," he whispered.

I started crying, watching her being taken away. She didn't know any better. Drew had always taken her out and she'd accepted him. She didn't know this was going to be bad.

"How did he get in here?" Uncle Drake muttered, "May!"

Kitala was not a he. Kitala was a girl. My uncle didn't know anything and now she was going to suffer.

"I'm coming!"

May walked in and gasped.

"Mina, what happened to you?" she asked.

No, I don't care.

"May, he took her away," I said, sobbing.

She grabbed my wrist.

"I'll go get something to clean and dress it," she said.

She started walking out, curtsying to my uncle on the way.

"It's fine, your highness," she said, "You may go back to your bedchambers and I shall alert you if anything happens."

My uncle looked at me and I met his gaze evenly.

"Give her back," I said lowly, "She did nothing wrong."

"You're safe now from that awful beast," he said, completely disregarding my statement.

"I hate you!" I screamed, "You take away everything that I love!"

I wanted nothing more than to slam the door in his face, but I had no strength and May had wandered back in. I just stuck to glaring at him instead as he walked away.

May held my wrist gently and I winced as she cleaned my wound.

"May, you have to help Kitala," I said through gritted teeth as May bandaged the wound.

"It's ok, Mina. Drew's handling her, you have to trust him," she said, leading me to my bed.

"I hate him," I murmured, not knowing who I was talking about more; Jaiden, my uncle or both.

"Love and hate are both passionate and strong emotions," May said, "One will stem from the other."

I was quiet then as May tucked me in. Never, I decided, never was I going to love either of them. I hated them both.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Something has to be wrong with me, because I've been bawling my eyes out over this. I'm just so attached to Kitala and I can really feel Mina's sorrow.<strong>

**Jaiden: You bet she came, we went through a fair few tissues.**

**Me: *blows nose again and throws it into overflowing bin* I'm just too emotionally in touch with my characters! I'm sorry guys, no humorous one this time. It's a lot more serious, but I did need to add ****this in.**


	4. Week 4-Mina

I stared out my window, only thinking. The blood that had dripped onto my window sill had left a dark red stain that looked kind of brown. I hated it just like I hated him. He had Kitala taken away from me.

Drew hadn't actually gotten rid of her. He'd just taken her out and kept her in his room. So she was safe from harm, but she would've been lonely. She had nothing to do, but destroy things that Drew brought for her so that she wouldn't eat his stuff.

Drew had been wonderful. He had let me come and visit her when we went outside, but it still wasn't the same. She was my Vulpix and she belonged in my room with me. Seeing her once a day didn't make me very happy for very long because I always had to say goodbye. She looked so sad whenever I walked away.

"Are you feeling okay, Mina?" May asked from where she was making my bed.

"I'm fine," I said.

I didn't want to worry her any more than I already had.

"I'll have to change your dressing now," May said, gesturing to my arm.

I winced slightly and held out my arm for her. The wound from Jaiden's sword was a deep one. It was taking a while to heal and I couldn't use my right arm very well or very often as it hurt.

Jaiden had been back every night this week. He didn't bring a sword once and instead, he'd been saying sorry. I wasn't going to forgive his easily though. Just saying sorry didn't cut it. I hated him and I made sure he knew as I recklessly swung the blade of my own sword at him.

He had irritatingly fast reflexes though and he always dodged and ducked under my strokes. I hated him. I wanted him to feel the pain he'd given me. I wanted him to know it was all his fault that Kitala had been taken away from me.

"Mina, if you're unhappy, please tell me," May said, "You've been so distant. I'm worried about you."

"I miss Kitala," I admitted, "I want her back."

I wasn't ready to tell her about Jaiden yet. I didn't know what to do about him. He just kept coming back, telling me lies of all kinds. They ranged from made up memories to make believe people. I wasn't believing any of it.

"That's not all," May said, "You've been absolutely miserable."

I shook my head. I refused to tell her about Jaiden. I couldn't. How could I explain to her that I wanted to keep him a secret? How was I supposed to say to her that I had a kidnapper that I wanted to deal with myself?

"I'm fine, May," I said.

"If there's a problem, you should talk about it," May insisted.

I had a problem. That was for sure. What was I supposed to do about a kidnapper that kept coming back?

I winced as May finished tightening the bandage.

"There's no problem," I said, lying.

May put her stuff away before turning to me with an excited smile.

"Would you like to come down and visit Kitala and Drew?" May asked, "Would that make you happier than doing some boring patchwork?"

I laughed slightly.

"I think you're more eager to go out than I am sometimes," I said, "But I can't tell if it's because you like going outside, or if it's because you like Drew."

"I don't like Drew," May protested, pretending to huff as she walked past me and to the door.

I giggled slightly. She didn't fool me. She was noticeably getting closer to Drew whether she wanted to admit it or not.

* * *

><p>When I found Drew, he was sharpening his sword.<p>

"Drew!" I yelled suddenly.

He looked up.

"Hi, Mina," he said.

"Why weren't you scared?" I whined.

I had crept up on him so quietly.

He chuckled.

"I heard you coming," he said, "You're louder than you think."

"You could've at least faked that you were shocked," I muttered.

I grinned when Kitala bounded over to me. She happily made little whining noises, begging for attention as she pushed on my legs. I knelt down by her.

"Hey there," I said softly, "Did you miss me?"

I picked her up and she growled playfully, nibbling my fingers as I tried to pat her head.

"She's been pretty reckless today," Drew said, "I had to take her outside. She likes to destroy my stuff."

"What are you talking about Drew? This little rascal would never do such a thing," I said sarcastically, "Come on, I want to go walking so I can throw my thoughts to the wind."

"You're very peculiar sometimes," Drew said, shaking his head, "Just let me finish this first."

I nodded and ran to go fetch Kitala's lead.

* * *

><p>Kitala had been very energetic while we walked. May had ended up coming too, but I didn't mind. They were my friend and I loved spending time with them.<p>

I giggled as I spotted a nice patch of grass and I flopped into it, lying on my back with my arms and legs spread out.

"You're ridiculous, Mina," Drew said.

"I'm having fun," I said, moving my arms and legs to feel the soothing cool grass between my fingers. I kicked off my shoes and giggled at the grass tickling my feet.

I heard a small thump next to me and looked to the side to see May had done the same.

Kitala rolled in the grass.

"Must be a girl thing," Drew said.

"Don't be a killjoy, join us," I said to Drew.

"I'll pass," he said smirking, "You girl look silly."

"Your face looks silly," May retorted.

"Very original," Drew said sarcastically.

"You're being not fun," I said to Drew.

"You're all going to have grass pieces stuck to you," Drew said, "Come on, let's head back. It'll take a while to get all those prickles from Kitala's fur."

I rolled over onto my tummy, propping my head up with my arms as I watched Kitala.

She stopped rolling and flipped back, her tongue out as she panted. I looked at all the little spiky balls in her fur.

"Will it really take that long?" I asked.

Drew nodded.

"You might need to give her a bath as well," he said, "Just to clean off all that dirt."

I stood up.

"Did you hear that Kitala? Drew's going to help me give you your first bath," I said.

"She probably shouldn't be excited for that," Drew said.

"Be quiet, she's allowed to be excited for her first bath," I said, "Don't spoil it."

* * *

><p>After Kitala had been bathed after a few long and messy few hours, it was finally dark enough for me to head to my room. I didn't try to go to sleep. I didn't even change. If it was anything like the previous nights, Jaiden would be back. I pushed a bunch of pillows under the covers, forming it to look a little like a person.<p>

I prepared my sword, leisurely polishing the surface until I could see my reflection in the light coming in from my window.

I dropped the rag on the floor as I heard scrapping noises outside my window. I pulled my bed curtains shut and hid by the window.

I heard a light growling that sounded a lot like Kitala.

"Keep quiet," he said.

Jaiden had Kitala. What was he doing to her?

"Quit biting me!" he hissed, "It hurts. I've already lost enough blood to you."

I was about to jump out and do something to stop him, when he leapt up and through my window. I shrank back as he landed.

"Be quiet," he said to Kitala, "You'll wake her. If she isn't already awake."

I watched curiously as he pulled back the curtains lightly and dropped Kitala onto the end of my bed.

"Night princess," Jaiden whispered.

I was so confused. Jaiden walked towards the window. Wasn't he going to try to take me tonight? Why did he bring me Kitala?

I looked to Kitala as she furiously searched through the bed only to turn to where I was hiding. She was going to give me away.

Jaiden climbed up onto the window sill and I moved. From my position I slipped my sword under his shirt, pushing the metal flat against his back and pulled him back in as I stood up.

Jaiden yelped and back up at I pulled more.

"You got me," he said, holding his hands up.

"I don't understand," I said, "Why did you bring Kitala back to me? You had her taken away."

"I didn't mean to," he said, "I'm really sorry. I thought maybe you'd be happier with her back."

That was true. I did feel slightly happy to see her running around my ankles excitedly. How would he know though?

"What?" I asked.

"You've been really hostile," Jaiden said, "And that's my fault so I thought I'd make it up to you."

I almost cooed in delight, but quickly stopped myself. I was supposed to hate this guy for getting Kitala taken away. With Kitala's soft fur brushing against my bare feet though, it was hard.

I sighed.

"I really need to go," Jaiden said.

"Aren't you going to try to take me?" I asked, slightly confused.

He shook his head.

"No, I just came to bring her back," Jaiden said, "I don't have anything with me."

Here was my perfect chance. I had him trapped.

He leaned forwards and I gasped as his shirt was cut all the way down the way.

"You can't leave, you're my prisoner," I said, grabbing onto the material before he could jump.

"Sorry," he said, "I don't really like prison beds. See you 'round princess."

He shrugged out of his shirt and jumped, leaving me standing there with a torn shirt in my hands and the image of his bare torso burned into the back of my eyelids.

I sank to the ground, my arms and the sword lowering. I looked down as Kitala nestled herself into the tatters of his shirt. I groaned.

"Please don't tell me you've somehow accepted him," I said.

If Kitala liked him, then there was no way she was going to attack him.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Jaiden needed some redeeming points<strong>

**Jaiden: I'm a good guy!**

**Me: Not now you aren't. Besides, I really couldn't leave poor Kitala in the hands of Drew**

**Drew: excuse me?**

**Me: you're excused. Who ever said you could come down here anyway? Get out *pushes Drew away***

**Anyways, days four and still going strong. I'm feeling even more excited now that I can see my timeline start to fall into place.****  
><strong>


	5. Week 5-Mina

This week Jaiden was back to trying to kidnap me. After Kitala was settled in, he switched back to lying again.

He was confusing me more every day. I didn't understand. He was nice to me, but he was trying to kidnap me. He didn't take back his shirt though and I didn't know what to do with it. I couldn't take it anywhere myself because someone would find it and wonder. I couldn't give it to Drew or May either because that would mean I would have to tell them.

I lay back on my bed. Kitala was napping next to me on Jaiden's shirt. For some reason, she liked sleeping on it and I was worried that she becoming attached to Jaiden through his scent.

I gently rubbed her head, careful not to wake her.

"I don't want you to become attached to a criminal," I whispered.

There was a knock on my door.

"Mina, it's me, May," she said.

I quickly ripped the torn shirt from under Kitala and stuffed it under my bed, causing Kitala to wake up and follow it under.

"Come in," I said, frowning at her tail which I could see sticking out.

May opened the door and Kitala growled under my bed.

"She seems happy to be back," May said.

Kitala had gotten used to May and vice versa.

"I really don't want to patchwork today," I said, groaning as I saw a familiar bundle of material and needles.

"I brought it in for later," May said, "Your uncle wants to see you."

"Uncle Drake wants to see me?" I asked.

May nodded.

"Drew's out now," she said, "which means we can't go out today."

"Where's Drew going?" I asked.

"He's been fighting off another attack," May said.

"That's the 3rd these past two weeks," I said.

May nodded.

"Who's attacking us?" I asked, "What do they want?"

May shrugged.

"I don't know much more than you do now," May said, "Maybe your uncle wants to talk to you about it."

"I'll go see him now then," I said

I walked out, leaving May and Kitala in my room. They'd be ok together in there. Kitala wasn't going to hurt May now and May would be able to make sure Kitala didn't get into trouble.

I walked down towards his room, ready to face whatever he was going to say.

* * *

><p>I knocked gently on the door.<p>

"Come in," he said.

I opened the door slowly and tiptoed in, making sure the door didn't slam. My uncle could get awfully irritated and he really didn't like the sound of slamming doors. His room was kept dark. The sunlight hurt his eyes a lot so he preferred to have his curtains closed.

"Hello uncle," I said.

My uncle was my mum's brother. My mum died shortly after I was born, so I'd never met her. One day my dad had been killed on the way to he village. Bandits came and attacked him, leaving him to die and robbing him of everything he had. By the time the soldiers finally got help, my dad had passed away, leaving me an orphan. I can still remember attending his funeral, even though I was only small.

From the good of his heart, my uncle had taken me in and taken over the reign of the throne until I became an adult.

"Come here, Carmina," he said.

He always called me by my full name. There was no nickname here.

I hurried over to his desk, not lifting my head yet.

My uncle looked rather scary in the dark. His hair was already a dark brown like my mother's. His eyes were a piercing green and he was very tall. He never talked about my parents much. He said it was too much for him to think about and that he got too sad.

"Yes uncle?" I asked.

"Your birthday is in 8 weeks," he said.

"Yes," I said.

"You'll be all grown up," he said.

"Yes," I said again.

I found it hard to talk to him. Our lack of contact put a strain on any relationship or bond that we might've otherwise been able to form.

"What did you call me in for?" I asked.

"I need you to work with the staff to prepare your birthday celebration," he said.

Was that all?

"Yes uncle," I said.

"Cheer up Carmina, this is your 18th birthday," he said, "Smile a little. You'll be an adult."

I looked up and offered him a small smile.

"Uncle, what are we getting attacked for?" I asked.

"Carmina, I don't think I need to tell you that," he said.

"Uncle, I want to know," I said, "Can I go out and see?"

He sighed.

"Carmina, there are bad people out there," he said, "They will do anything to get what they want."

"What do these people want?" I asked.

"They want to overthrow us," he said, "They're hoping to dispose of me and maybe dispose of you too."

I shivered. I didn't want to be disposed of. Was Jaiden trying to dispose of me? Was he with the people who kept attacking us?

"See Carmina? I didn't want to scare you," he said, "Don't worry about it, our guards will always keep you safe. You won't end up like your father."

I winced slightly.

"Yes uncle," I said.

He leaned forwards and kissed my forehead, his bristly moustache brushing my skin.

"That's a good girl," he said, "You may go back to your room. Tomorrow I'll get someone to come get you to choose a few things."

I nodded and walked out, once again being careful to shut the door nicely.

* * *

><p>I walked back in to see May was looking quite pale.<p>

"What's the matter May?" I asked, "You look kind of sick."

"Why has Kitala got that?" she asked, pointing.

I followed where she was pointing to and stopped. Kitala had dragged Jaiden's shirt out and was currently chewing on it.

"It's Drew's," I said quickly, "He lent me a shirt the other day, I guess Kitala's torn it up."

May shook her head.

"All of Drew's shirts go through the wash that I do," she said, "I've never seen Drew with that."

I was stumped. What was I supposed to say now?

"In fact, I've never seen that shirt on anyone," May continued, "Where did you get it from?"

Great, now I couldn't brush it off as someone else's now either.

"I've been meaning to ask about that wound that you have as well," she said, "Kitala didn't make it…So who did?"

I was stuck now. There was no way I could wriggle out of this one.

"You can't tell anyone," I said quickly.

May frowned.

"What if it's something serious?" she asked, "I can't promise not to tell someone."

"I promise I'll tell someone if it gets serious," I said, "But for now it's something that I can handle."

"Alright," she said, "But I'm making no promises."

"I have a midnight kidnapper," I admitted in a low whisper.

May gasped sharply.

"Mina! How long has this been going on for? You have to tell someone," she said.

I hushed her, putting a finger to my lips.

"I've bested him," I said, "Drew's lesson's have been paying off."

"Mina, he cut you," May said.

"It was an accident," I said, "I didn't have my sword with me that night. Drew was supposed to sharpen it. Kitala attacked him though."

"You've fought him!" she exclaimed.

"Keep your voice down," I said in a hiss, "Yes, I have fought him, but I've beaten him every time."

"Why haven't you told Drew or your uncle?" May asked, "they'd take care of him."

"I don't want them to," I said, "I want to take care of him myself. His name's Jaiden."

"You know his name!" May exclaimed, "What does he look like? Is he ugly like the ones in my books?"

I thought for a little moment.

"No, he's not ugly," I said slowly, "He had dark hair and blue eyes. He's very tall."

"I want to see him," May said.

"You have to promise to let me deal with him by myself," I said.

"Alright," she said after a pause, "But if it gets out of hand, I'm going to get Drew."

"You'll see," I said, "I can deal with him."

* * *

><p>Night came and I was ready for Jaiden. May was sitting on my bed next to me, but it seemed like she was having trouble staying awake. Her head rested on my shoulder and she kept yawning as her eyes fluttered between open and closed.<p>

When Jaiden came, I was going to let May watch, but I wasn't going to let Jaiden come anywhere near her. May was defenceless after all. It wouldn't take much for him to hurt her or even kidnap her as bait if he wanted.

One thing I wanted to know tonight was if he was trying to get rid of me.

I heard a familiar scratching noise.

"May," I said quietly, "Wake up, he's here."

May jolted awake, rubbing her eyes.

"I wasn't sleeping," she said.

I clamped my hand over her mouth as I watched Jaiden lightly jump through the window. I put a finger to my lips and picked up my sword.

"Stay here," I whispered to both May and Kitala.

Despite what I had just said, Kitala jumped down, whimpering as she ran to Jaiden.

"Hey," Jaiden said as I watched his figure kneel down to her height, "You're very friendly aren't you? At least you're not biting me anymore."

I groaned. He was the bad guy here. She was not supposed to be friendly to the bad guy.

"Don't be fooled by Kitala's friendly greeting," I said to him, scowling, "You're still my enemy."

"Ah, princess, took you a while to show yourself," he said, "I almost thought you'd fallen asleep. That would make my job easy wouldn't it?"

He stood up, drawing his own sword.

I stopped when I heard May gasp sharply.

"Mina, he's hot," she said, "How did you ever survive getting his shirt off without swooning over it."

"May!" I exclaimed, "Don't say things like that. Drew will get jealous."

Jaiden chuckled.

"I see we have a spectator," he said.

May waved shyly, her face still lightly pink from my earlier comment.

"I'm May," she said softly.

"I'm Jaiden," he said, "Now, even though you're watching, I'm still going to have to try to take the princess away."

I scowled at May quickly and turned to Jaiden. Why was May going crazy over him too?

"Are you trying to dispose of me?" I asked, "Are you with the group who is trying to dispose of my uncle and I?"

Jaiden laughed again.

"If I wanted to dispose of you, I would've done it the first night," he said, "and I wouldn't have come under prepared."

I scowled at him.

"Don't think of me so weakly," I said, swinging my sword to his side.

He jumped and held out his sword, blocking the move.

"He's good at this," May said, "Maybe I should get Drew."

"I can handle it," I said.

Our sword duel started there, right in front of May. Swords clashed, the light clashing noises being draw from the blades each time the hit.

"I've got to admit, you're really not what I'd expected," Jaiden said, "But then again, I've always been told you were a strange one."

How does he know this? He's never seen me until recently.

"What are you talking about?" May asked, "Mina's been here for as long as I've been here."

"How old are you?" Jaiden asked, dodging another one of my attacks.

"I'm 17," May said.

"That can't be true," Jaiden said, "Mina's been here for only 13 years, not 17."

No, I've been here my entire life. What did this guy know?

"How would you know?" I snapped, "You don't know anything about me. Stop pretending that you know me."

It came to a point where I eventually knocked the sword from his hands and pushing him over. I jumped down and sat on his stomach, both of us panting.

"Wow, you beat me again," Jaiden said.

"I told you, I'm not letting myself be taken away by a petty liar like you," I said.

He smiled sadly.

"Well, May, it was nice meeting you, but I have to go," he said, "Maybe another night. See you 'round princess."

With one movement, he rolled over, pushing me off him and sprinted to the window before jumping out.

I groaned as I lay on the floor, sweat dripping from my body.

May giggled.

"He's actually really nice," she said, "that's not as all what I expected and he's really cute."

I groaned again and Kitala took this as a cue to drag Jaiden's shirt over my face. I breathed in sharply at the covering and was dazed slightly. It smelt like Kitala and her bath shampoo, but there was something else in the fabric. What was that? Whatever it was, I liked it.

"No!" I exclaimed, throwing the fabric from my face.

I was not going to like anything about this boy, even if he was handsome.

"Denial!" May cooed, "That's actually really cute. You're like Romeo and Juliet."

"They both die at the end!" I exclaimed, "I'm not dying!"

No, I was living and I was going to figure him out eventually. Meanwhile, I was going to resist that intoxicating smell.

* * *

><p><strong>May: Yes! I got to meet Jaiden! Ha, ha Drew, you <strong>**didn't!**

**Drew: *sulking***

**Me: He's just jealous because you called Jaiden hot.**

**May: It's not like I had any control over that**

**Me: I know, your NaNoWriMo version does the same**

**Jaiden: Well...I would appreciate it if you didn't keep making me the bad guy.**

**Me: Well, you are kinda the bad guy here Jay, deal with it.**

**Jaiden: But everyone else likes me!**

**Me: Well, Mina's resistant**

**I've just past 20% of the word count now! WOO! That's exciting for me**


	6. Week 6-Mina

Jaiden had come back every night this week. May had come to watch every time too. She was becoming friendly with Jaiden. I didn't like it much, but she insisted on coming to watch in case an emergency happened. She would be able to go contact Drew if something bad happened to me.

Kitala never attacked Jaiden. She was always excited to see him and liked to run to him and demand attention from him. Jaiden didn't seem to mind humouring her and I didn't like him getting all close and friendly with my Vulpix.

I would understand if Kitala felt gratitude to Jaiden for bringing her back to me, but this wasn't just gratitude. She was becoming friendly with him.

I pulled the tattered piece of clothing over my face. I still hadn't been able to get rid of it. I was going to get May to get rid of it for me, but it had become Kitala's favourite thing and I just couldn't take that away from her. She liked to sleep with it, almost like it was a comfort blanket.

I liked the smell of it, so I guess I could see how Kitala liked it. It smelt like Kitala and her bath soap. It still had a faint other smell to it and I liked it. I couldn't tell what it was.

"You know, I'm starting to think you have a thing for Jaiden," May said.

I jumped and pulled the cloth from my face.

"Don't just come in," I said, "You scared me."

"Sorry," May said, giggling, "I did knock, but you seem to have spaced out. Now I know why."

"I do not like Jaiden," I protested.

"You love that shirt," May said, "I always catch you with it."

"Kitala likes it," I said.

"Because that really explains why it's over your face," May said sarcastically.

"You've been hanging out with Drew to much, you're starting to sound like him," I said.

"You're avoiding the point," May said, "that just makes me think it even more."

"It smells good," I said eventually, throwing it at her, "It smells like Kitala and soap and something else nice."

May gave me a funny look and held it to her nose.

"I smell Kitala," she said, "and I smell soap. I don't know what else it is that you smell."

"Really?" I asked, "I don't know how to describe it. I've never smelt anything like it before. It smells kinda warm."

"I can't smell anything," she said.

She tossed it back to me and I held it to my nose. Nope, I could definitely smell it.

"I really don't know why you like smelling that so much," May said, "Kitala's torn that thing up."

Kitala had enjoyed playing with it which was mostly chewing it and tossing it all over the place.

"It smells good and it's soft," I said, "My dress isn't."

"Drew said he can't come up again today," May said, "Your uncle wanted to talk to him about your birthday celebration."

I sighed. I hadn't seen Drew for a little while now. He'd been so busy that he hadn't been able to come see me.

There was a knock on my door and I quickly threw the tattered shirt under my bed. Kitala yelped slightly and then growled and I could faintly hear her chewing on it.

Kitala had made her den under my bed. She liked hiding under there with all her chewed bits and pieces she'd collected. I didn't mind. It made it easier to keep her secret from my uncle. She did like sleeping on top of my bed at night.

"Come in," I said.

An older lady came in who I had seen a few times over the past week. Her hair was black and her eyes were a piercing blue. She was quite small and she never really talked much because she didn't know how to. I'd found out her name was Helen and she was a quaint little lady. I quite liked her.

"Come," she said, beckoning me.

I didn't think she'd learn how to speak much. It kind of saddened me to think that she couldn't understand me that well, but at the time I didn't mind. I could talk to her without worrying that she was going to tell my uncle about things I said.

"I'll see you later May," I said, jumping off my bed and walking out.

May would be fine and Kitala would be happy to chew Jaiden's shirt.

* * *

><p>I flinched slightly as a pin pricked my skin.<p>

"Sorry," Helen mumbled.

"It's okay," I said.

I sighed and looked at myself in the mirror. I was getting a special dress made for my birthday. Helen was making it for me from scratch. I'd been called out for a little bit each day so she could measure, pin and stitch.

It was going to be a white dress. My mum had also worn white on her 18th birthday, so I was going to wear white as well. It was supposed to symbolise the new life of adulthood as white symbolised purity and new life. It served to symbolise a cleansing of myself as I was going to take the throne.

The material Helen was using felt smooth and cold against my skin. It made goose bumps break out on my skin whenever she draped it over me.

You could start to tell that it was a dress now. For the past few days, it had been shapeless, but now it cinched around my middle and the skirt flowed down to my ankles, a long white train following it.

I had no idea how I was going to move in this.

There was a knock on the door.

"I'm decent," I said.

Helen clicked her tongue as she moved around, jabbing in more pins.

The door opened and I watched in the mirror as my uncle came in.

"Uncle," I said.

"Carmina, look at you," he said, walking over, "You'll be absolutely lovely."

He cupped my face in his hands and looked at me.

"You've become as beautiful as your mother," he said.

I felt like crying. That was too much. I would never compare to my mum. She was absolutely beautiful. I'd seen the photo of her once. I'd stolen it from my uncle's study and I kept it under my pillow.

I was nothing like her. My hair was blonde, short and curly. Hers was long, brown and straight. Her eyes were a warm brown, mine were vibrant green. My mum was tall. I was very short.

Their were other differences too.

I wanted to look away from my uncle, but he still held my face.

"Thank you uncle," I said, my voice feeling like it was going to break.

"You're growing up so fast," he said, "You were just a little girl. Now you're a young woman."

That's because I didn't see him often.

Helen made some more clicking noises with her mouth.

Uncle Drake kissed my forehead and I tried not to flinch. His moustache was so prickly.

"You'll be perfect," he said, "Don't worry about it."

I nodded and he walked out again. Helen was frowning and clicking in disappointment.

"Done," she said.

I waited patiently as she pulled the dress back off and tried not to make any noise as the pins poked my skin. I hurried to get my other dress back on and picked my heels up in my hands. I didn't like heels anyway.

"I'll see you another time," I said.

Helen nodded, but I was sad that she didn't really know what I was saying.

* * *

><p>I yawned as I waited. It was dark out and I was expecting that I'd see Jaiden around. He had become pretty regular now.<p>

Kitala was growling as she wrestled with Jaiden's shirt. She was so restless because we hadn't been able to go out much.

"When do you think Drew will be able to take us out again?" I asked.

May shrugged.

"I really don't know," she said, "It depends on what your uncle asks him to do."

"I wish he'd hurry up," I said.

I wanted to go out again.

"Are you girls waiting for me?"

"No, we are not," I said bitterly as I looked at my kidnapper, "I was talking about a much nicer guy."

"Aren't I nice enough for you?" he asked teasingly as he leaned on his sword that he'd poked into the ground.

I glared at him.

Kitala meanwhile had stopped wrestling a piece of fabric and had bounded over to Jaiden, the shirt in her mouth.

Jaiden knelt down to her.

"Look at this," Jaiden said, "You still have my shirt two weeks later."

"Kitala likes it," I said, "I can't take a toy off a baby."

May opened her mouth to say something, but I clamped a hand over her mouth.

Jaiden laughed.

"It's lucky then, that I brought you something better," Jaiden said.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a plastic steak. He squeezed it and it squeaked. Kitala dropped the shirt in her mouth and looked eagerly at this new toy.

Jaiden threw it across the room and Kitala chased it before she pounced on it. She growled at it as it made a noise and backed off before pouncing again.

"I don't like you becoming friendly with my Vulpix," I said, scowling at him.

"Well, I brought it in case you finally trained her to attack me," Jaiden said.

I had nothing to practise on. I didn't really want to turn Kitala into an attack Vulpix. Kitala was my friend and pet and she was going to stay that way. I wasn't going to train her at all.

"Kitala wouldn't attack you," May said, "She loves your shirt and I think she's starting to love you."

Jaiden laughed.

"Well, they say a Pokémon reflects it's trainer," he said.

I scowled at May who was giggling and then Jaiden.

"I most certainly do not like you," I said, growling like Kitala was.

Jaiden shrugged.

"You don't have to," he said, "That's not part of my job."

This was his job? To come and kidnap me?

"That's not a good job," I said.

I walked over to him and held my sword out, backing him to the wall.

"I don't like how you're becoming so friendly with Kitala and May," I said.

"That's their choice to like me," Jaiden said, holding his own sword against mine as I pushed him backwards.

I had the feeling he was humouring me. He was a lot stronger than me. We'd established that and so I think he was just letting me push him around. It irritated me even more.

I leaned in close.

"Why are you coming her?" I asked, "You never do anything to betray me."

It was true, he hadn't betrayed me, but he wasn't on my side to begin with.

Apparently he noticed this too because he started laughing.

"I can't really betray you if I don't have your trust in the first place," he said.

I blushed in anger and slight embarrassment.

"Be quiet," I snapped, "Why do you confuse me like this? You say you want to kidnap me, but you be nice."

I stopped talking, noticing something. Before he could respond, I clamped my hand over his mouth. I felt him licking my hand, but I didn't pay him any attention. I just wanted to try something.

I leaned closer and put my nose into the material of his shirt, breathing in.

May squealed quietly in delight, but I ignored her. Jaiden yelped, but I kind of ignored him too.

It was there in his shirt again. That nice smell.

Jaiden reached up and pulled my hand away, almost causing me to lose my balance.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

I pinned his sword arm to the wall with mine. Now he wouldn't be able to take me without letting go of my other hand. If he did that, then I'd switch hands and hit him or something.

"You smell good," I said slowly, taking in another breath, "I like it."

Jaiden laughed and I was so close that I could feel the vibrations.

What was I doing?

I jumped back, my heart feeling like it was pounding against my ribs.

I could only blink as Jaiden lifted his shirt over his head and tossed it at me.

"You can have it," he said as I caught it, "It's a gift for making me laugh tonight."

I felt my face heating up slightly. I swung my sword and whipped his bare back with the flat of the blade.

Jaiden yelped.

"Get out of here," I muttered.

He rolled his eyes.

"Princess has spoken," he said, "But you know I'll be back again."

I nodded slightly.

"So, see you 'round princess," he called, jumping out the window again.

"You know, for a kidnapper, he isn't very good at what he does," May said.

I nodded again slowly, holding his shirt to my nose.

"He's still really hot," May said, "Did you see those muscles? Isn't it a pity he's not a good guy. You guys would've been very adorable together."

Yes, I saw his muscles. That image is already burned into my brain.

The smell of his shirt was invading my nose and it really wasn't making things feel any better.

"Please don't say things like that," I said, careful not to turn around, "You know Drew would hate to hear you say another guy is better looking."

I heard May giggle and I groaned. I was beginning to doubt myself now.

* * *

><p><strong>Drew: *Sulking*<strong>

**Me: Drew's still jealous~**

**May: And Mina's falling for Jaiden~**

**Me: NO WAY!**

**Jaiden: you're a strange one**

**Me: EEEK! Get away from me! I refuse!**

**And I'm about halfway through Mina's side now. Won't be too long now before I switch to Jaiden**


	7. Week 7-Mina

Kitala snapped her teeth, trying to take Jaiden's shirt from me.

"No, Kitala," I said, "This one is mine, you have your one there."

I pointed to the tattered shreds of what was left of Jaiden's old shirt. Right now, I had his other shirt over my nose. It smelt really good. I hadn't let Kitala use it and so it didn't smell like her or soap. It just smelt nice.

May could smell it now as well. She didn't seem to know what it was either. She did suggest we could take it to Drew and see if he knew, but I refused. I couldn't show Drew the shirt without him finding out about Jaiden. May had almost given it away a few times anyway.

Drew had been back this week. Uncle had asked Drew to go out into the town and get a bunch of women's shoes to match my white dress. At first, Drew had protested. He didn't want to go into a women's shop, but eventually he had to give in. He came back that day with hundreds of shoes, all pulled back in a cart because he couldn't carry all of them.

I had to wait for Helen to finish the dress before I was to decide which pair I was going to wear, but I did narrow it down. I had to try every single pair on to see which ones fit and which ones didn't. Now there weren't as many, but there were still a lot.

Jaiden had been back every night this week. I had been wearing his shirt and a pair of pants that I'd gotten from Drew so that I could fight with a little more ease than in a dress of sorts.

Both May and Jaiden took to teasing me about it, but it wasn't really like I could help it. It was either his shirt, a nightgown or a dress.

I pulled the shirt away from Kitala as she tried to snatch it again.

"Go get your own," I said.

May laughed.

"You seem to both be attached to Jaiden," she said.

"I'm not," I said, "I just like this smell, whatever it is."

She was to the side of where I lay on my bed. She was stitching something for my birthday, a decoration of sorts. I was also supposed to be doing it, but it was way too hot for me.

"It's so hot," I complained.

I tried to fan myself with my fingers, but that didn't do anything. The heavy layers of my dress really weren't doing anything to help either.

I used Jaiden's shirt to fan myself.

"How are you not dying?" I asked.

May shrugged.

"I'm not thinking about it," she said, "Besides, the fan is cool enough."

"It's not helping me," I said.

"Maybe because your window is open," she suggested.

I looked to the window. It was open. I hadn't closed it because Jaiden had been coming in and out from it. Why was I just letting him come anyway?

With a groan, I pushed myself up and closed the window, already feeling better now that there wasn't excessive heat pouring into my room.

"I really need something to cool me down," I said.

"Well, it's a good thing I brought these," Drew said.

I gasped and hurried to jump back on my bed, hiding the shirt.

Drew laughed.

"It's just me Mina," he said.

I looked up and smiled slightly. I grinned when I saw what he held. He was holding three ice-cream cones. One had red raspberry, one had chocolate and the third had strawberry.

"Raspberry ice-cream!" I exclaimed, "Drew, you're the best!"

He laughed and held out his hand so I could take the cone from him. He then handed the chocolate one to May, keeping the strawberry one for himself.

"Helen gave me them," he said, "She didn't say anything."

I nodded.

"She definitely knows what I needed," I said.

I poked my tongue out and let it delve into my cool treat. I savoured the tangy flavour on my tongue. I loved raspberry.

"Now if only I could get rid of this dress," I said.

"I could lend you clothes," Drew said, "But that would mean you would have to come out with me."

"What would we be practising?" I asked, eyeing the window.

Drew shrugged.

"It's hot," he said, "I thought that doing some archery would be best. We could stand in the shade when we shoot. That's at least give us some relief."

"Call it a deal," I said, jumping up.

* * *

><p>"Hold it steady Mina," Drew said.<p>

I breathed deeply, concentrating on the target in front of me. My arms were holding the bow string taught, my finger keeping the arrow nocked in place.

All I needed to do was worry about how the arrow would curve. There was no wind.

Sweat drops trickled from my forehead and down my nose.

May had decided not to come out. It was a little hot outside. Kitala had briefly stepped out, but I think it was to hot for her. The concrete was also very hot so it would've burnt her paws. Instead, she walked straight back inside with May. I just hoped that she wouldn't find Jaiden's shirt or destroy it. I still liked that smell.

I realised the string with a whipping noise as the arrow shot through the air and hit the target with a dull thud.

I stared at the target. I'd hit to the left in the red ring.

"Close," Drew said, "no bullseye yet."

I had been trying and failing to get a bullseye for a while now. It was always my goal when I came out here. I'd only ever hit a bullseye once and that was purely out of luck. I had been completely aiming wrong, but then the wind had pushed it to hit the middle.

"I'll get it eventually," I said, panting.

"Last one then," Drew said, "Because I am sweltering here."

I nocked another arrow and nodded.

This was my favourite thing that Drew had been teaching me; how to shoot a bow and arrow. We had two types of bows. There was the long bow. These were huge and most of them were taller than I was. My favourite was the one I was using now; the recurve bow. Drew had specifically got me a special one when he'd started teaching me after he found out just how much I loved it. My bow was black with red markings. I loved it.

I pulled the string back, holding it taught as I focused on the target. I breathed deeply and slowly, helping myself focus. After I felt like I was lined up enough, I realised the shot again.

I watched as it hit the target and growled in annoyance when I saw it had hit the ring just above the middle.

"Time's up," Drew said.

I let out a small whine, but I put my bow away regardless. It was hot after all and I was sweating quite a lot. I didn't have the energy to fight back

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was just hot. I didn't do much. In fact, I didn't even change out of Drew's clothing. I was tempted to put on Jaiden's shirt, but I refrained. I didn't need anymore teasing about that. There was only so much I could handle.<p>

Now it was night time. I was having trouble staying awake now. My lack of sleep seemed to be starting to catch up to me now. I always seemed to sleep in really late now and I found myself drifting to sleep at times.

There was a few knocks on my window. I looked over to see Jaiden was knocking on my window, looking at me pleadingly.

I groaned and May giggled before going to let him in.

"Hi Jaiden," she said cheerfully.

"You locked my out princess," Jaiden said, feigning a hurt look.

"Please," I said, snorting, "I don't care about you. Besides, I do have a name you know. You can use it."

"I think it's kinda cute how he calls you that," May said, giggling.

I groaned again, rolling over and lazily flopping out on my belly.

"I'm too hot for this," I complained, "Go away Jaiden."

"Too hot for this?" he asked, "Does that mean I have it easy tonight? Can I actually just pick you up."

I snorted.

"Do ahead and try," I said, "You'll find yourself with a missing arm."

He chuckled and walked closer.

"No matter the weather I have to at least attempt it again today," he said.

Jaiden walked closer to me and I lifted my sword.

"En guard," I said lazily swatting my sword about.

I really wasn't in the mood.

Jaiden opened his fist and I barely had time to react before he sprinkled some powder over me.

I rolled away, yelping slightly. Kitala jumped forwards and the powder settled onto her. Not another minute has past before Kitala had fallen asleep soundly.

"Did you just try to use a sleep powder on me?" I asked, glaring at Jaiden.

Jaiden looked awkwardly uncomfortable.

"t was worth a shot," he said, "I guess I'll have to go finish that off."

I shook my head and slapped him with my sword causing him to yelp.

"Never try to do that again," I said.

"See you 'round princess," he said, "I'll be back again."

He went ahead and jumped out the window quickly.

I turned to May, who was a little pale.

"May?" I asked, "What's wrong May?"

"Mina, we have to tell Drew now," May said.

"No," I said, "Drew will insist on taking over. I can fight it myself."

"Mina, he just tried to put you to sleep!" May exclaimed, "you could've easily been taken then before I could run and fetch Drew."

"Drew would find me," I said.

May shook her head.

"I said when it started to get out of hand that I'd tell Drew. It's getting out of hand," she said, "Drew needs to know. Surely you understand. I don't like you being in so much danger."

I sighed.

"Fine," I said eventually, "I'll tell Drew, but I have to do it in my own time."

At least I could delay it a little now. I don't know whether it was because I wanted to fight Jaiden a little longer by myself, or whether I was actually starting to enjoy talking to him in these secret meetings.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: IT WAS TOO HOT TODAY! I FELT LIKE I WAS MELTING ALL DAY<strong>

**Jaiden: And that's why she wrote this day as a super hot day**

**Me: It is too hot!**

**Drew: At least there were no stupid comments**

**Me: You're just happy May didn't call Jaiden hot again. I just didn't have the mental effort for that. Maybe next time.**


	8. Week 8-Mina

A week later and I still hadn't told Drew about Jaiden yet. I was hoping that maybe May would forget about it. Jaiden had been back every night this week, but he hadn't tried to put me to sleep again. I was sill watching his every movement carefully and May had been begging me to tell Drew.

I couldn't find the courage to though. Every time I thought about telling Drew, I kept thinking about Jaiden finally being stopped and captured. I could almost hear the verdict of my uncle sentencing him to death for treason.

The thought actually made me sick right down to my stomach.

What was I going to do? Every day I felt more confused. I couldn't keep doing this. My lack of sleep was going to catch up to me eventually. I couldn't stay awake like this for much more. Sleeping in was starting to get suspicious. May was covering for me mostly, but there came a point where she absolutely had to wake me and I still hadn't had enough sleep by then.

If I let Drew take care of it though, Jaiden might die. I couldn't stand that thought. No more Jaiden would be strange.

Why was I becoming attached to him? This wasn't supposed to happen! He was my enemy. I wasn't supposed to care whether he died or not, so why did his death scare me so much?

"Have you told Drew yet?" May asked.

I shook my head.

"Mina, you have to tell him," May said.

"I know," I said, "but I can't. What if they kill him May?"

"You're hurting yourself," May said, "You've been almost falling asleep so many times. Jaiden keeps coming and I might not be able to get Drew in time."

"Drew would come to find me," I said stubbornly.

"Mina, you don't understand," May said, "Drew might come to find you, but if Jaiden take you, we don't know where he'll take, how hard it'll be to get you back or even what Jaiden's planning to do. Mina, I'm scared. Please tell Drew."

"I said I'd tell him myself," I said, "And I will. I'm just not ready."

"Mina, if you don't, I will," May said.

"I will talk to Drew soon," I said, "I promise I'll tell him."

"Tell me what?" Drew asked.

I spun around to face him.

"How much have you heard?" I asked nervously.

"Not much," Drew said, "Only that there's something you have to tell me."

"You have to promise not to tell anyone," I said, "Not even my uncle."

Drew frowned.

"I don't think I can promise that," he said.

"Please," I begged, "I don't want Uncle Drake to know."

"It depends on what it is," Drew said, "you know I can't keep certain things from him."

"You've kept Kitala a secret," I said, "You haven't let him see her."

"Kitala's different," Drew said, "I know she won't hurt you."

His frown deepened.

"How did she get back in your room anyway?" he asked, "I don't remember taking her back up to you and you haven't been down to my room."

My mouth opened, but I closed it again.

May looked at me and I could see she was encouraging me to tell him.

"Someone brought her up for me," I said.

"Who?" Drew asked, "Apart from May, Helen, your uncle and myself, no-one comes to see you. Helen doesn't even know about Kitala, your uncle wouldn't have brought her up. I haven't."

"I haven't," May added.

"His name's Jaiden," I said.

Drew's frown deepened and he looked at me seriously.

"Who is Jaiden?" he asked, "There is no-one I know named Jaiden."

I looked away from Drew.

"That's because he's not exactly part of the staff here," I said.

"He comes every night to kidnap Mina," May blurted.

"May!" I exclaimed.

Drew's look couldn't have been anymore angry than it was right now.

"How long has this happened?" he asked.

"About 8 weeks now," I admitted.

"He tried to put her to sleep last week," May said to Drew, "And I'm scared he's going to take her, but Mina hasn't let me tell you."

Drew looked at me again.

"Why would you do that?" he asked, "You have to tell your uncle about this."

"No!" I exclaimed, "Please don't tell my uncle. Jaiden will be killed if my uncle finds out. I've been able to defend myself."

"Mina, your uncle has to know," Drew said, "How else are we supposed to protect you if we don't know what's going on?"

"I don't want you to protect me," I said, stamping my foot, "I can do it myself. I knew you wouldn't understand."

"Mina, I know," Drew said, "You're a lot stronger than most and I know you like your independence, but you haven't been as trained as I have. I'm guessing Jaiden too has been trained. You just can't match that. You're putting yourself in a lot of danger."

"So train me," I said, "I like taking care or it myself."

Drew sighed.

"It's not that easy," he said.

"Well, then come wait for him tonight," I said, "You'll see I can take care of it. You can't tell my uncle though."

"Mina, I really don't think that's a good idea," he said.

"No, listen to me. I'll make a deal," I said, "I want to prove I can deal with him myself. You can come tonight and assess it. If I can beat him, then you stay quiet about Jaiden. You can stay with me in case something bad does happen. If I can't deal with Jaiden, then I'll tell my uncle."

Drew looked at me, uncertainty on his face.

"I promise," I said, "And you'll be there to protect me."

Drew sighed.

"Alright," he said, "But the minute something bad happens, I am not going to stop from jumping in. Then we'll tell your uncle."

"Thank you so much Drew," I said, hugging him, "I promise I won't let you down. You'll be so proud of me."

Drew laughed and pushed me away gently.

Kitala let out a small growling noise and dived under my bed. She came back out, pulling Jaiden's shirt.

"No, Kitala!" I exclaimed, pulling the shirt off her before she could destroy it, "that's mine."

Drew looked at me.

"Where did that come from?" he asked.

"Jaiden gave it to me because I liked the smell," I said, turning away as I felt my face heating up.

May and Drew both laughed.

"Oh, can you tell me what the smell is, I really like it," I said, throwing the shirt at Drew to make him stop laughing.

I watched from the corner of my eye as Drew held it to his nose, smelling it. He started laughing and then threw it back it me.

"That's just the type of deodorant he probably uses," Drew said, laughing.

"Why doesn't it smell like mine then?" I asked.

Drew started laughing even more.

"Because yours is a females," Drew said, "His is a man's deodorant. I use one too."

"What?" I asked, "You don't smell this good."

"I use a different deodorant," Drew said, pulling a face, "Why are you smelling me?"

I blushed slightly.

"I was trying to figure out if you smelt the same," I admitted, "But you mostly stink anyway."

"I do not," Drew protested.

* * *

><p>When night time finally came, I had Drew and May both in my room.<p>

It had been a tiring day. I had to pick some things for my birthday. Things like decorations that I didn't really care about that much.

May was filing in Drew on the things that Jaiden had done and what he looked like.

"Jaiden has brown hair," May said to Drew, "and he's got these lovely blue eyes. He's so tall and he's really hot."

Drew frowned at that, but it wasn't the same frown as before.

I smirked.

"Hey May, you've just made someone jealous," I teased.

May looked confused while Drew turned away from me.

"Who?" May asked.

I giggled.

"Just a certain someone who is sitting right next to you," I said.

May looked to either side of her.

"The only one sitting here is Drew," she said.

"Exactly," I said.

May frowned at me.

"Don't be silly," she said, "Drew's not would he be jealous?"

I giggled again and Drew groaned. I decided to leave it for now and walked to the window only to be surprised when Jaiden jumped in and landed in front of me.

"Well, hello princess," Jaiden said, chuckling, "You're right here. Are you trying to make this easy for me?"

"Don't fool yourself," I said, trying not to show him the smile that was threatening to show, "If you beat me, then I have back up."

I used my sword to point to Drew, who was glaring straight at Jaiden.

"That's not fair," Jaiden said, "Are you saying that I'll have to beat two people just to take you away?"

I nodded.

"But don't worry, you won't beat me anyway," I said, "So you don't have to worry about Drew."

I backed away from him slightly so I could swing my sword at him.

Jaiden quickly blocked.

"He looks hostile," Jaiden said.

"Don't worry, he's just jealous," I said, motioning a slight nod towards May.

Jaiden chuckled.

"Oh, is that because I'm supposedly so hot?" he asked, blocking another attack from me.

I laughed and countered his own attack.

"That would be right," I said, "Except that you're not actually so I don't know what there is to be jealous of."

Jaiden laughed again, blocking two more furious jabs from me.

"Someone's learnt their comebacks," he said.

"I'm just better than you," I said playfully.

"We'll see about that princess," he said.

Our sword fight played out, dodging and then attacking. At that moment, I was focused on nothing else. Nothing was more important than beating Jaiden so I could keep seeing him. I threw back snarky comments at him as he teased me and it finally came to a point where I stole his sword from him and backed him against the wall.

Jaiden laughed and held his hands up.

"You've beaten me again," he said, "I'm quite impressed."

I found myself grinning at the compliment as I panted.

"I'm just so amazing aren't I?" I asked.

He smiled at me.

"You are amazing," he said.

I found myself blushing and so I hurried to pull back, whipping his bare arm with one of the swords.

"Get out of here," I mumbled.

Jaiden laughed.

"I guess i'll see you another night princess," he said.

I whipped him with the flat of his blade again and he yelped before jumping out the window.

"You know, if I didn't know any better," May said, "I'd almost say you guys were friends."

I stopped. No, that wasn't right. Jaiden wasn't my friend. He was my enemy. I shook my head.

"He's not my friend," I said, "Drew, what do you think? I can handle it right?"

Drew had a frown on his face and I nervously awaited his answer.

"I think you can," he said, "But I'm not sure this is all. I don't feel good about this guy. I'l be waiting to watch these fights with you from now on."

I grinned at Drew.

"That means you won't tell my uncle right?" I asked.

Drew nodded.

"I won't tell your uncle," he said, "And I'll let you deal with him, but if that guy tries anything I won't hesitate to jump in."

I hugged Drew tightly.

"Thank you so much," I said, "Aren't you proud of me Drew? You taught me all this and now I can defend myself."

Drew chuckled lightly and pushed me away again.

"Yes, I'm proud," he said, ruffling my hair, "Good job in showing off everything I've taught you."

I grinned.

Jaiden was safe for now. As long as I kept beating him, I would be able to keep seeing him.

"You know, when you two fought, you looked like you were dancing. It was so cute," May said.

"May!" I exclaimed, "How do you see dancing when we were clearly trying to hurt each other?"

May giggled.

"You guys wouldn't hurt each other even if you had the chance," she said.

Would I really? When it came down to it, would I be able to hurt Jaiden if he was threatening me more seriously?

The answer was; that I didn't even know myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: There we go. I wasn't as melty when writing this today, though it still was boiling!<strong>

**May: Aw, look at that, I spot some Mina and Jaiden romance happening~**

**Me: *blushing* Well...Well...I see Drew being jealous!**

**Drew: *sulking***

**Jaiden: Give him a rest, you've already mentioned stuff to make him jealous already. **

**Me: That's what he gets for wanting to meet you.**

**Every day, I get more and more excited because I can't wait for you guys to read what I planned. It's all in my head, but I can't wait to share it with you guys and every day I get closer!**


	9. Week 9-Mina

I hummed to myself as I looked out the window. I was in a really good mood for some reason. Even as my fingers wandered along the window sill and circled the blood stain from Jaiden, I still felt peaceful.

He had been back every night this week, but our sword fights didn't feel as fierce for some reason. I didn't know what it was. Dare I say that I was starting to enjoy his company?

Drew still didn't like Jaiden. May liked Jaiden. Kitala loved Jaiden. I was still on the fence about it. I knew I shouldn't like him. If anything I should hate him, be repulsed by him or at least strongly dislike him, but I couldn't bring myself to outright hate him anymore.

I was so confused. I should hate him, but I couldn't. At times I wanted to cry, but I still couldn't keep the smile off my face from something he'd said to me.

I felt May sidle up next to me, also looking out the window. Kitala, apparently not wanting to miss out tried to jump up. She was still too small though.

I giggled and bent down to scoop her out and lift her to the window where she could see. I laughed again as Kitala's eager look slowly faded away as she couldn't see anything exciting.

"You're in a really good mood," May commented.

I nodded and let the cool breeze brush over my face and through my hair.

"Why would that be?" May asked, "Is it because last night Jaiden said you were quite amazing at sword fighting?"

I felt my cheeks heating up. Lately that had been happening. Every time Jaiden had been giving me a compliment, I found my face going red and I didn't know if I wanted to disappear from embarrassment or cry out in happiness.

Jaiden was a very confusing person. He left me feeling so many confusing thoughts and I couldn't help but over think them all.

There was a loud thudding sound on my door.

"Mina, please open the door because I have my hands full!" Drew yelled.

"I might," I said, "It depends on what you have."

"I have presents," Drew said.

In an instant, I ran to the door and opened it.

Drew came in, carrying a cardboard box.

"What's in there?" I asked curiously.

"This one's for May," Drew said, "I promised her a Pokémon. It took me a while to get one for you, but I think You'll find this one a lot more tame than Kitala."

He put the box on the floor and I peered over it curiously. May came and sat down, also peering into the box, but more eagerly.

"This isn't a trick, is it?" May asked, "It's not going to jump out and go crazy."

Drew shook his head.

"You'll find this one's a baby too," he said, opening the box up.

I blinked at the small creature inside the box. It's black eyes focused first on May and then Drew. I couldn't really see it that well because I was looking at it's back.

"It's a little Torchic," Drew said, "A lot more tame than a Vulpix. In fact, you could even carry it around in your hand all day or leave it in the box most of the time."

"Can I take it out for a walk?" May asked, cupping her hands and scooping it out.

I grabbed onto Kitala as she growled at the new Pokémon and hushed her.

"We can go for walks together," I said.

Drew laughed.

"It's not practical, but it's doable," he said.

"I need a mini harness," May said.

Drew laughed again.

"I really don't think he'd appreciate that," he said, "Don't worry, a Torchic will always stay close to the person he thinks is his mum and dad."

"Wouldn't that be the person who gave it to you then?" May asked.

Drew shook his head.

"He was hatched from an egg in a special lab that was meant to raise Torchics as pets," Drew said, "And they sell them based on special orders so that you get them only a few hours after they hatch. This guy hasn't seen anything else until now. It's meant so that he becomes attached to the first person he sees."

I giggled and fell back.

"What?" May asked, looking at me.

"You guys are parents," I said, "It saw you two first so you're it's mum and dad."

Drew and May both looked at each other and then quickly looked away again. Drew's face was lightly pink. Even May's face was red. I guess that comment made it through May's dense head this time.

"I guess so," Drew said slowly.

"That doesn't mean we're together or anything!" May exclaimed quickly.

"That's just disappointing," I said, "What will happen when his parents go different ways then?"

Drew and May both stayed quiet.

I giggled. They totally knew that I had a point there. I don't think either of them were willing to admit it.

"How about we go for that walk now?" May asked.

I giggled. So May had decided to go for the distraction then? Ok, I'll play along for now.

"Sure," I said happily.

I went up and grabbed the lead for Kitala, almost tripping over the excited Vulpix on the way. She knew the word 'walk' very well now.

* * *

><p>I walked along next to Drew. May was running around, chasing after her new Pokémon. I noticed that Drew's eyes were focused intensely on her. It was kind of cute the way he was watching her, a small smile on his lips. I wished someday someone would smile at me that way; lovingly, adoringly.<p>

"In all seriousness, will you ever make a move on May?" I asked Drew.

His face slowly went red and he looked at his feet, but I still saw his eyes casting upwards towards May. Even though he was older than me, he still acted like a shy teenage boy in some of the books May had brought me.

"What do you mean?" Drew asked.

I giggled slightly.

"You make it really obvious," I said, "You really do like May, don't you?"

Drew glanced away.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said.

"Stop lying to me," I said sternly, "I can see you're definitely attracted to her. I mean, come on, who does most of the presents go to? You give them all to May. I've seen you staring at her all the time. You look at her in a different way you look at me. You even got jealous of a guy you barely even know because of something May said. You like her."

Drew glanced at me from the corner of his eye and I held his gaze with one of my own.

"Not all my presents go to May," he muttered.

I let out an exasperated sigh. How stubborn could one guy be?

"Tell me, apart from Kitala, what was the last gift you gave me? They all go to May. All the flowers and special things you give to May. The last thing you gave to me was a book. You've given her three since then. That's either you showing her affection or you're favouring her over me and you know I don't like that."

I crossed my arms.

"I did have a present for you today," Drew protested stubbornly.

"You didn't give it to me," I said, "You forgot about it as soon as May mentioned going out."

"Here," Drew said, putting something in my hands.

I gave him a look that meant 'you're still not off the hook yet' and turned my attention to the small box in my hands.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Open it and see," Drew said.

I opened it slowly, grinning at him. I held a hand to my mouth when I saw it. Inside was a silver ring. It was a simple smooth band. Studded into the metal so that they weren't protruding were small little blue gems I'd learned were topaz. I lifted it out, dropping the box and looked at it closer. There was a little inscription on the inside that read; happy 18th, love Drew.

"Early birthday present," Drew explained.

"Drew, no," I said, "I can't take something early like this. You should've saved it."

Drew laughed and ruffled my hair.

"You would've gotten it out of me early anyway," he said, "It happens every year."

I giggled.

"Are you proposing to me?" I teased, "You know May won't be happy. You said love Drew."

Drew's laughter slowly died down.

"Yeah," he said, "I mean as a sister-brother thing though. You know I don't have any family any more. You're the closest thing I have."

My eyes welled up with tears and I gulped, my lip quivering.

"Hey, don't cry," Drew said quickly, looking at me, "I thought it would be something you could have so when I'm away you can still remember me."

I burst out crying and hugged Drew tightly, despite the fact I knew he was rather awkward with physical contact.

"Thank you," I said through sobs, "I'd never forget you anyway. I promise I'll always wear it."

He chuckled somewhat nervously and patted my back slightly.

"You don't have to cry," he mumbled.

I pushed myself away and used my sleeve to wipe my face. I smiled at him and put the ring on my middle finger on my right hand. Kitala pulled insistently on the lead, intent on catching up to May who had run ahead a fair distance while we had stopped.

She looked back at us, waving her hands and yelling something about how she was winning.

"Let's catch up," Drew said.

"I'll race you," I said, sprinting ahead as I gave into Kitala's demands.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day had been exhausting; just May, Drew and I mucking around. I felt happy though. Now we were all sprawled out on my bed and I was trying not to fall asleep. I had to protect Jaiden by fighting him.<p>

I frowned slightly. That didn't really make much sense.

I didn't have too much time to think about that because Jaiden jumped in through the window.

"Hey princess," Jaiden said, "I see, Drew's still here."

Drew scowled at Jaiden.

"Hi to you too," Jaiden said sarcastically to Drew.

"Hi Jay-Jay," May cooed.

Jaiden let out a loud groan.

"Please don't call me that," he complained.

I giggled and May smiled at him.

I'd found out this past week that Jaiden had been given the nickname Jay-Jay by his commander. It didn't take long to figure out that he absolutely hated the name.

I jumped up off my bed and held up my sword.

"Not yet princess," Jaiden said, "Though I appreciate your enthusiasm. Two on one isn't fair so I thought I'd even the odds. If he eventually gets up here."

Jaiden walked to the window and leaned out.

"Hurry up and get in here," he said, "Why are you just standing there?"

"I was just waiting for you to finish flirting," a different voice replied.

It was a lower voice and I paused, a shiver going down my spine.

"I am not," Jaiden said, "Just get in here."

Jaiden stepped back and another boy jumped in. This boy was slightly bigger than Jaiden and he seemed to be wearing more layers. His hair was dark purple and his eyes looked almost black. His skin was paler than Jaiden and the moonlight made it look really white.

"You have your friends here, so I thought I'd introduce mine," Jaiden said, "This is Paul. He's been my friend ever since we were stuck in class together."

"Speak for yourself," Paul muttered.

"He's grumpy," I said.

Paul glared at me and I looked back at Drew.

"Two on two," I said, "Sounds reasonable. I'm still going to beat you Jaiden."

"Paul gets pretty serious," Jaiden warned.

I shrugged.

"Don't worry, it'll give Drew something to vent his jealousy on," I said.

Drew jumped up, unsheathing his blade and I nodded to him. I swung my sword at Jaiden and the fight began, dodging and weaving. It was hard to fight two on two in my room. It felt sort of cramped, but it eventually came to the point where Drew had his sword under Paul's chin and I had Jaiden against a wall.

"I think, I win," I said, panting.

May was clapping.

"That was amazing!" she exclaimed, "You're all so good. I've never seen Drew fight that seriously!"

"Let's get out of here," Jaiden said, looking to Paul.

Paul looked at Jaiden, almost in disbelief.

Drew looked back at May, looking proud himself.

It only took a few seconds for Paul to use his clenched fist to knock Drew back by hitting him in the jaw. Drew was flung back and May gasped sharply before running to him.

"No wonder you never get anything done," Paul muttered, "You're soft on her."

I took the swords away from Jaiden and also knelt by Drew, glaring at Paul. How dare he hurt Drew?

Jaiden looked at me and pushed Paul towards the window. Paul rolled his eyes and jumped out with a loud thud as he landed.

"I'll come back alone a different night," he said, "goodnight princess."

"Goodnight Jaiden," I said softly as he jumped out.

Drew rubbed his jaw.

"Are you ok?" May asked, concern in her eyes.

"I'm fine," Drew said, "I wasn't expecting it, that's all."

"Doesn't it hurt?" I asked.

May gently cupped Drew's face in her hands and Drew winced.

"It'll leave a bruise," Drew admitted, "but it's not the worst I've gotten."

I put my hand in front of my mouth, trying not to laugh at this moment. Even while Drew was injured, they were still so cute together.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Call me emotional, but I actually did shed a few tears at the gift bit where Drew gives Mina that present...SO EMOTIONAL!<strong>

**May: Wait, Drew proposed? Isn't Mina still 17?**

**Me: *facepalm* May, did you not et the rest of that? It was a birthday gift! Drew only likes Mina as a sister. The only person Drew will be proposing too is a certain coordinator named May**

**Drew: *blushing* MINA!**

**Me: Don't worry, she has bricks in her head or something**

**May: OOH! WHO IS IT?! Let me guess! *starts listing random female names***

**Drew: I really don't like you sometimes.**

**Me: *grins* You can't hate me though, those contestshipping moments are adorably cute ;P**

**Jaiden: I think you're falling in love here Mina.**

**Me: EEEEK! *blushing* NO! I refuse!**

**And yes, that was Paul for all of you Paul fans out. There will be more Paul involved on Jaiden's side, which I am very close to. Three more chapters of Mina's side and then I'll be switching. SO EXCITED!**


	10. Week 10-Mina

I looked out the window carefully. Jaiden had been back every night this week, but I was wondering just how he got into my room. It wasn't like my room was low down. I was on the third story. I wouldn't exactly call that easy access.

"Mina! Mina!" May called, bursting into my room.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I just came from the kitchen," she said, "They're doing little tests for you birthday."

I pulled a face. I didn't really care about my birthday that much.

"What's so exciting about that?" I asked.

"They let me have some of the samples," she said, "They're in little containers in the fridge right now and it's so cute. We can go on a picnic!"

I grinned at her.

"I'd love to go on a picnic," I said, "Drew can come too!"

May rolled her eyes.

"Of course Drew just has to come," she said, groaning.

"Come on, you enjoy it more than you give on May," Drew said, leaning in the doorway, "face it, you love my company."

"And vice versa," I added.

Drew looked away slightly and cleared his throat.

"Mina, your uncle wants to see you," he said.

I groaned.

"Really?" I asked, "right now?"

Drew nodded.

"That's so not fair," I said, 'Wait for me guys, I'll come after I've seen what my uncle wants."

I walked out and down the hall to my uncle's study.

What could he possibly want?

I knocked on the door.

"Come in," he called.

I carefully opened the door and then shut it again. I walked over to his desk.

"You wanted to see me, uncle?" I asked.

He looked up at me.

"Ah, Carmina, look at you," he said, "Every day you grow closer to being 18. How do you feel?"

I shrugged.

"It feel likes it'll be just another birthday," I admitted.

Like usual, there would be a big party inside the palace. My uncle would sit down and watch everything while I giggled in the corner with May and Drew about some of the silly outfits some of the servants were supposed to wear. Then we'd take snacks from the table and hide under the table and stuff our faces until we could eat no more.

It wasn't going to be any different.

"It won't be just another birthday," he said, "This one's special."

Right…My coronation.

"Uncle, do I have to?" I asked, "I don't think I'm ready."

He took my hand on patted it.

"You'll be fine, Carmina," he said.

I just nodded. I guess there wasn't any point in arguing with him.

"What did you really want to see me for?" I asked.

"There have been several attacks this week," he said, "they're getting close. I need to pull out all my forces. I'll have to steal Drew away for a while to help out."

More attacks? Several? Sounded like they really didn't want me to rule.

"Uncle, do they really dislike me that much?" I asked.

My uncle didn't answer.

"This means you can't go outside this week," he continued.

No going outside? At all?

"Uncle, may I please go and fight with them? Drew's been teaching me a few things," I said.

He shook his head.

"It's dangerous," he said, "Especially if they recognise you."

"I can wear full armour," I added, "No one will have to know who I am."

"It's too dangerous," he said, "Carmina, you could be killed very quickly. I wouldn't be able to handle that."

"Uncle, I can't stay cooped up inside all week," I said, "I just can't."

"Carmina," he said sharply, "My decision remains."

"I can't do it!" I exclaimed, "Being inside for too long is too much. At least let me go out in the yard."

Uncle shook his head.

"You are not to go outside this week," he said, "It is too dangerous. I'm gone talking about this. You may leave."

He didn't need to tell me a second time. I stormed out, infuriated.

"He can't keep me locked inside forever," I muttered.

* * *

><p>I felt better once I was outside. The breeze of the day was brushing over my face. Kitala was having a wonderful time, exploring the same yard she always did, yet she always managed to make it fun.<p>

May had brought her Torchic with her and it was nestled in her hands. I laughed slightly as I watched it look over at Drew and flap it's little wings as if it were trying to fly to him.

"Looks like he wants his dad," I teased.

"He can't fly," Drew said, "He's a flightless Pokémon."

"Stop just calling him a he," May said, "he has a name you know."

Right. May had decided just to name him Torchic. She really didn't get very creative.

"Look," I said, "Here's a good spot."

I tugged on Kitala's lead and sat down underneath the single tree here. It was an old tree and really big. I named it Alfred, but Drew had called me crazy for wanted to name a tree.

"How are you Alfred?" I said patting the tree trunk.

Somehow, I always felt more peaceful when I was around Alfred. Even if he didn't talk or anything, I felt like he could understand me.

"He doesn't talk," Drew said.

"I know that you idiot," I said, "But that doesn't mean I can't talk to him. He might get offended."

"Oh great, Alfred really has become alive," Drew said.

May set down the basket that she'd put all the containers in.

"Looks good," Drew said, reaching in a hand.

He pulled it back out, holding a raspberry cupcake. Before he could put it in his mouth though, May slapped his hand.

"Those are for Mina," she said sternly, "And you have to eat dinner first."

Drew frowned and put the cupcake down again.

"Why does Mina get all the raspberry ones?" he asked.

"Because that's a test for her cake," May said, "Besides, Mina loves them and you know she'll go nuts if you eat her raspberry stuff."

"I don't go nuts," I protested.

"Well, then what do we have to eat?" Drew asked.

"There are little samosas," May said, bringing out the first container, "and some party pies. We made mini spring rolls and there are some hot dogs. There's carrots and avocado dip. Oh, I also made some spicy chicken strips. They taste really good, so dig in. Then for desert Mina has the raspberry cupcakes. Drew and I get apple turnover and chocolate mousse. And I just brought water to drink."

I liked my lips and grabbed a piece of spicy chicken.

"Mmm, thanks May," I said.

"Thank you," Drew agreed, "The way to a man's heart is through good food."

"I believe the correct quote is the way to a man's heart is through his stomach," May corrected.

Drew lightly went red.

I giggled behind my palm. I wasn't even sure Drew knew how cute they were going to be when they finally got together.

* * *

><p>It hadn't taken that much longer for us to finish us the food May had brought. It had all been very good. I'd absolutely loved the raspberry cupcakes. We were definitely having raspberry swirl for my birthday, not that I had doubted it in the first place.<p>

Now we were all in my room. I lightly ruffled Kitala's fur as she yawned. My little Vulpix was close to falling asleep.

May had Torchic in her hands and he'd already gone to sleep a while ago.

I wondered what would happen tonight. True to his word, Jaiden hadn't brought Paul again. He'd come completely alone.

"Do you think Jaiden's in love with Mina?" May asked suddenly, "he always looks at her in a special way."

"No, I don't think so," Drew said tensely.

Oh, well if Drew said so then he must be right. Drew would definitely know if he could see another guy who was in love. Besides, if I really was like his sister, wouldn't he have been happy for me?

"That's a shame," May said, "They would really look cute together."

"Who would look cute together?" Jaiden asked, jumping in, "What's the gossip."

"Don't try to be part of a combination you're not," I said, "That's eavesdropping."

"Hello princess," he said.

I didn't answer. I just swung my sword at him, starting out fight.

Then things went wrong. I jabbed my sword in a quick stroke to the left. Jaiden momentarily looked distracted and that's all it took. His reaction was delayed and by the time he'd blocked the blow, it had already wounded him.

He cried out and dropped his sword.

I also dropped mine.

"Jaiden"! I exclaimed, rushing to him as he collapsed on the ground in pain. His hands classed his side and I felt sick when I could see blood oozing through his fingers.

"Jaiden, I'm so sorry," I said, "I didn't mean to. I'm really sorry."

I brushed his sweaty hair out of his face and cupped his chin, making him look at me.

"It's ok," Jaiden wheezed, his breaths sharp and shallow, "It was an accident. My fault for losing focus."

"What happened?" I asked, "I thought you'd block it."

I held my hands over his, trying to stop the blood that came from a wound I'd given him.

"I'm sorry," I said.

Kitala jumped from my bed and come over, whimpering as she put her head on Jaiden's knee as if she was also apologising.

May knelt down by Jaiden.

"Let me see," she said.

Jaiden shook his head, but I pulled his hands away, holding them in my own. Both our palms were slick with his blood, but I clenched his fingers as tight as I could as he tensed while May checked his side.

"It's pretty deep," May said, "I'd say that needs to be attended to quickly or you might lose too much blood."

Jaiden slowly stood up, his hands slipping from mine.

"I'll go now," he said, "I'll see you again, princess."

"Wait!" I called.

It was no good though, he'd already limply walked to the window and clumsily jumped out.

I stared for a moment at all the blood stains and the blood covered swords.

"Mina?" Drew asked, "Are you alright?"

"You look little pale," May said, putting a hand on my shoulder, "Maybe you should lie down for a while."

I shook my head.

"I think I need to be alone," I said, "I want to go to sleep."

"Will you be alright?" Drew asked, "May and I could stay."

I shook my head.

"I'll be fine," I assured them with a weak smile.

May and Drew both looked at each other and then me.

"Alright, but don't hesitate to call us if you need," May said, "try not to think about it too much,"

I nodded and they both walked out.

As soon as the door was closed, I collapsed on the ground, a few tears pouring from my eyes. What had I done?

* * *

><p><strong>Me: WAH! I was crying! POOR JAIDEN!<strong>

**Jaiden: yeah, why do I get hurt here?**

**Me: Because you cut Mina the first night, so it's only fair you get one back...right? Actually, it's just in plan so this had to happen.**

**I have now past 20 000 words. I am just over 40% done with the word count.**


	11. Week 11-Mina

I leaned on the windowsill. I never really thought I'd be longingly looking out like this.

It was dark and I was waiting for Jaiden. He hadn't been back this week at all. I had a horrible feeling about it.

Kitala crawled up next to my legs, her ears flattened as if she could feel my inner turmoil.

"It's ok," I whispered, leaning down to scoop her up. I brought her back to my bed and gently placed her down. I sat down and she curled next to me.

After that night, I'd managed to finally clean all the blood away. I'd cleaned away all evidence that he'd been hurt there on my carpet, but the memory f what I'd done still stayed with me.

I'd cut him. I'd cut him bad with my own sword, the one I always kept next to me in order to protect myself.

I drew it out and stared at it. I'd cut him with this. The very thing I held in my hands right now was the very thing I'd injured him with.

It was dark already. I couldn't sleep even if I wanted to. This week, I'd found myself tossing and turning with thoughts. None of them were good, yet they kept me awake.

I was tired, but I couldn't sleep properly. It was worse than ever.

Was I really becoming attached to Jaiden now? Or was the mere thought that I'd hurt him be enough to throw me?

He hadn't been back since. Was it because I'd injured him that he hadn't come back? Did he hate me for it? Maybe he was regrouping. Would someone else come after me instead? Would I see him ever again?

What if the wound had done more damage? What if he'd bled too much before he got back? What if he'd passed out in the middle of nowhere? What if he'd lost so much blood, unconscious in a place where no one would find him that…He didn't make it?

I felt sick. I felt repulsed by myself. I didn't want him to die. I never wanted to kill him, but now there was I chance I might've. It made me want to vomit.

I gasped sharply as the blade of my sword cut my finger. I dropped the sword and lifted my hand, watching the blood drizzle down my hand for a moment.

I wanted to vomit. I felt so intensely nauseous that I might've been sick enough to throw up.

I covered my mouth with my hand and ran out of my room, heading to the bathroom. I locked the door quickly and bent over the toilet.

Nothing happened; only blood was dripping into the bowl. Why couldn't I vomit? Even to be slightly sick might make me feel better. It might relieve me of these feelings.

Small tears gathered in my eyes and spilled over my cheeks. These nights hadn't been easy. Every night, I just wanted to throw up. I was so repulsed.

I had no one to talk to. Drew was out fighting with the rest of the guard. May wasn't available either. She was busy with preparation for my birthday and she couldn't come see me. Of course I wasn't selfish enough to keep her from her work, but I did want to see her. However I was stopped at the door every time I went to the kitchen. I wasn't allowed in there.

Not even Helen had come to finish measuring my dress or anything. My uncle hadn't called me either.

I was completely alone. Only Kitala and myself, but there was only so much Kitala could do. She was an excellent listener, but she could never offer quite the same comfort as a human.

"Stop crying," I reprimanded myself, "You did this yourself, now deal with it."

I pulled myself up and wiped the blood from the toilet and flushed all evidence of blood away. I washed my hands in the sink, being careful around my cut. I dried my hands and then carefully wrapped some tissues around my fingers. I didn't know where all the medical stuff was. I couldn't wake anyone up this late either. I'd have to find someone to help me tomorrow.

I cleaned off my face and walked back out and to my room.

* * *

><p>Kitala ran to me as soon as I entered and I bent down to pick her up again. I cuddled her, feeling my eyes stinging again. I backed up until I hit the bed and fell backwards onto it. Kitala yelped and ran to the end of my bed, not appreciating the fall.<p>

I turned and sobbed into the pillow, big, ugly, snotty sobs.

I stopped as I heard a light thud. My heart started beating faster with hope as I slowly sat up.

"Hey princess, I'm back," he said, "Did you miss me? Hey, are you crying?"

I grinned and fresh tears clouded my vision as I looked upon his face. Right now, he looked slightly concerned, but I was so happy to see him.

Kitala jumped from my bed and ran to him. She tugged on the end oh his pants. Jaiden bent down and patted her head, but his eyes stayed trained on me.

"Jaiden," I said, my voice almost cracking.

I licked my dry lips.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

I shook my head. I couldn't stop crying now. I was just so relieved.

"Hey, don't cry," he said quickly.

He walked over and sat down beside me.

I leaned over and put my head on his shoulder. He was here again. He was really here. I hadn't killed him. He still wanted to see me.

"I missed you," I whispered.

I felt him tense at the contact, but I didn't want to pull back. I didn't want to lean away again, not when I could feel him really next to me.

"I missed you too," he said slowly, putting his arm over my back, "But Solidad would't let me out of bed this week. I had to sneak out."

"Is that because of me?" I asked quietly.

"It was a pretty nasty wound," Jaiden said, "Solidad was really worried about it."

I sniffed slightly, telling myself I wasn't going to cry again.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, "I didn't want to hurt you."

He chuckled slightly.

"It's ok," he said, "It wasn't going to kill me. I've had worse before. I told her not to worry, but Solidad's like a sister to me and she'll worry anyway."

"Who's Solidad?" I asked.

"She's my mentor and a little like an older sister to me," Jaiden said.

I nodded slightly. In my mind, I was debating whether or not I should say something to him about how I felt.

"Jaiden, I don't want to fight you tonight," I said, "I've been lonely and I just want you to stay with me for a bit. Can you do that?"

He was silent and I feared the worst.

"I guess I can make an exception for one night," he said, "But only for tonight. Why are you lonely?"

"Drew and May have been too busy," I said, "Drew's been out fighting and May has been working."

"Are Drew and May the only people you see in the day?" Jaiden asked.

"That's who I usually see," I said.

Jaiden shook his head.

"I can't believe they would do this to you," he muttered.

He pulled me closer and I felt myself blushing as my head moved positions, my ear resting against his chest. I could hear his steady heartbeat. It was comforting.

"If you came with me, you'd never be lonely," he said, "Everyday, someone would make sure to come and see you all the time. You would never be alone ever."

That sounded nice. Did Jaiden live at a nice place? I didn't like being lonely. If I went with Jaiden, I could see him all I wanted. I wouldn't have to worry about fighting him or hurting him anymore.

No, that was silly. I didn't know what he wanted me for. I might not actually see him. What if he was just trying to make it seem nice?

"No," I said, "I'm not going with you."

He sighed heavily.

I yawned.

"Are you tired princess?" he asked.

"I am," I said, "I haven't slept well."

"You should sleep," he said.

"I'm not going to sleep while you're here," I said, "You'll take me away."

My eyes fluttered. I was finding it difficult to stay awake now.

"I promise I won't take you away," Jaiden said.

Do I trust him? Could I trust him?

"I promise," he repeated.

Was it worth it? His heart beat really was soothing. So calming…So soft…So steady…

* * *

><p>"What are you doing in here? What have you done to Mina?"<p>

I woke up to May's voice. I yawned.

"I didn't do anything, she went to sleep."

Jaiden?

I opened my eyes and took in my surroundings. I was still resting against Jaiden's chest. Had I fallen asleep?

"You're awake princess?" Jaiden asked.

I looked at him.

"You stayed here?" I asked.

He chuckled awkwardly.

"I didn't know how to move you without waking you up again," he admitted, "I just stayed the whole night."

My eyes widened. He actually hadn't tried to take me. He'd kept his promise, but now he was here in the broad daylight.

"Go!" I exclaimed, pulling away from him and almost falling down in the process, "You'll be spotted. What if someone else had come in?"

Jaiden stood up and stretched.

"If it was someone else, I would've left," Jaiden said.

I stood up and pushed him to the window.

"Get out," I said, "Who knows if anyone will come in and see you."

Jaiden chuckled.

"You're trying to get rid of me already?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"I don't want you to get in trouble. You helped me, now I'm helping you," I said.

He ruffled my hair.

"Alright, I'll see you later tonight princess," he said.

He waved to May and then jumped out the window.

I turned around and looked at May. She had a strange look on her face.

"What?" I asked.

"What happened while I was gone?" she asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Well, there you have it. I may or may not have been bawling my eyes out <strong>**again...I really felt Mina's sorrow. I'm pretty sure I would feel pretty sick if something like that happened too.**

**Jaiden: You did this chapter backwards**

**Me: yes, I know I switched it around a little in the order of events, but it was a little different in terms of what was happening.**

**One more chpapie of Mina's side! Are you ready for this?**


	12. Week 12-Mina

All this week, the castle had been buzzing. My birthday was tomorrow now and all the preparations were complete. I'd chosen everything I'd wanted specifically and then left the rest to everyone else.

Jaiden had been back this week, but something was different about him. He fought for longer. He seemed to be stronger. It also took a lot longer for me to fend him off. When I did, he didn't immediately go either. I'd found that I'd had to back him up to the window until he was almost falling out before he'd jump out.

Even then, he'd been coming back in at times for a second round. It was making me nervous just how much he trying now.

I'd asked Drew to guard in my room at night just so I could sleep, but every time Jaiden came back, I found myself awake again.

Drew was tired in the day though. He wasn't allowed to sleep on duty though. If he was found asleep in his room, he'd get in trouble. So to make up for having him stay up all night, I let him sleep on my bed in my rom during the day while May and I did quiet activities.

"Listen to him snore," May said.

I looked up from my stitching and then inhaled sharply as I pricked my finger.

"Ouch," I mumbled, putting my finger in my mouth.

Drew did snore. It was rather loudly, but there wasn't much I could do about that. He really did deserve a rest. No one could stay awake all day and night for so long.

"It's not that bad," I said, "It's like a clock. If you think about it, it gets worse, but if you don't focus on it then it's not so bad."

May snorted.

"He is not like a ticking clock," she said.

"I said just think of him like a clock," I said.

I groaned as I once again poked my finger through the stitching. I rubbed my finger, which had been pricked several times already. My fingers hurt and I was becoming bored of this.

"May, this hurts," I complained, "I've had enough."

"To be honest, I was bored hours ago," she said.

"Why didn't you say so?" I asked, throwing the sewing kit into the box, "Let's find something else to do."

"I think we should wake Drew and go outside," May said.

"No, let him sleep," I said.

May stood up and walked towards Drew. I jumped up, ready to stop her from waking him, but she just watched him. Her head tilted to the side slightly.

"He needs to sleep a little more elegantly," May said eventually.

I laughed.

Drew's mouth was wide open. I was surprised he wasn't drooling. Actually, I was surprised he was comfortable at all because he really didn't look it. He was on his stomach. his arms were both crushed underneath his body and his legs were spread out. His head was tilted to the side. It didn't look comfy.

"Well, you tell him that," I said, "I'm sure he'll make a conscious effort to change how he sleeps."

I think the sarcasm of my comment went over May's head because she just nodded.

Kitala apparently wanted to see what we were looking at and she jumped up on the bed. It only took a moment before she crouched down and pounced on Drew, pulling his T-shirt with her small teeth.

"No, Kitala," I hissed, "Leave Drew alone. He's not playing."

She ignored me and continued to wrestle with Drew.

"Wow, he's a pretty heavy sleeper," May said.

Kitala jumped over Drew's body as I nodded. She looked at Drew for a moment, her head titled before she licked the side of his face.

"Kitala, don't do that!" I exclaimed.

Drew groaned and swatted Kitala away. Kitala yelped excitedly though and wrestled with his hand, nipping lightly on his finger tips.

Drew yelped and rolled over, almost crushing Kitala. He sat upright and blinked, blearily looking around.

"Look what you've done Kitala," I said sternly, "You've woken Drew."

Kitala just ignored my reprimand and happily pounced around him, occasionally darting forwards to nip at him.

Drew rubbed his eyes sleepily and finally patted Kitala on the head, getting her to stop.

"I'm sorry Drew," I said, "Kitala wanted to play with you."

He yawned and then laughed.

"I guess that's ok," he said.

"I really wanted to let you sleep though," I said.

He laughed.

"It's alright," he said, "I'm hungry now anyway."

"How about I go get lunch for us all?" May asked, "It's about lunch time now."

I nodded and May scurried away. As soon as the door shut, I turned to Drew.

"Please, ask her out already," I said, "you're so adorable it's painful."

Drew stared at me like I head three heads.

"I'm not going to do anything like that," he said.

I'd been trying to get Drew to make a move on May this whole week. He'd been declining several times. I think he'd given up denying it though because he didn't do that anymore. He simply refused to ask her out.

"It'll make you both happy," I said, "You guys totally have a thing for each other."

Drew shook his head.

"I'm not going to," he said.

"If you're embarrassed I'll do it for you," I offered, "I mean, it's definitely not as authentic, but I can help out."

Drew shook his head stubbornly.

"I'm not going to," he repeated.

I sighed as May came back in with a plate of sandwiches. If Drew kept saying no, then I couldn't do anything. I wasn't going to be the one to mess up their relationship. Drew had to ask her by himself.

"Helen already had these ready," May said, "For not understanding English, she sure knows what we want."

I'd seen Helen a few times. She helped me pick things. My dress had been finished and my shoes picked. Tomorrow she was going to help me with it and she was going to try to make me look beautiful. As beautiful as you could get a tomboy princess to look that is.

"Actually you two," I said, picking up a chicken and cheese sandwich, "I'm going to see if my uncle wants to say anything. You two just stay here."

I didn't wait for an answer. I winked at Drew and walked out. Maybe he'd have the courage to confess.

* * *

><p>I didn't know whether I actually wanted to see my uncle or not. I wandered aimlessly around for a while before I decided that maybe I would go see my uncle.<p>

I walked to his study and knocked on his door.

"Come in," he said.

I walked in carefully and made my way to him.

"Carmina, what are you doing?" he asked, "I haven't called for you."

I needed an excuse.

"I know uncle," I said, "I've come to ask you a question."

He looked at me.

"What is it?" he asked.

Think Mina, what can you ask? All that was going through my head was Drew and May's romance.

"Do you think I'll find someone who loves me?" I blurted out.

My uncle chuckled.

"Maybe," he said, "love is a difficult thing. Love can crush a person if they're not careful."

"What do you mean uncle?" I asked.

How could love crush a person?

"Love can be dangerous," he said, "It happened to me. You love a person so much, but then they take everything from you and betray you."

"Uncle, who betrayed you?" I asked.

Maybe that was why he was so bitter.

He shook his head.

"It doesn't matter," he said, "Love crushed your father too, when your mother passed away."

"Does it always hurt?" I asked.

I didn't understand what he meant.

"Love will always betray you, Carmina," he said, "But you won't have to worry about that now."

I nodded.

"Thank you for answering my question uncle," I said softly, "I'll go back to my room now."

How could love hurt? I didn't understand. Why did love always betray you. What would happen to Drew and May then.

* * *

><p>I tossed and turned. Drew had told me to go to sleep, but I just couldn't. I couldn't get what my uncle had said out of my head. If I were to fall in love, what I be hurt? What kind of pain? I didn't understand.<p>

"Sleep, Mina," Drew said sternly.

"I can't," I whined.

"Do you want me to help?" May asked.

"It's ok," I said, "I'll stay awake anyway."

There was a thump and I heard Jaiden land in my room. Drew held up his sword at Jaiden. Jaiden scanned the room, his eyes looking darker tonight.

"I don't have time for this," Jaiden said, "I've got to get the princess out of here."

With a swift moment Jaiden grabbed Drew's wrist, then his elbow and then with a flick of his hand he hit Drew's neck.

Drew fell down, unconscious and May ran over to him.

My eyes went wide.

"What was that?" I asked fearfully.

"A 3 pressure point knock out," Jaiden said.

He bent to May's level.

"Look out May!" I cried out.

May looked up and Jaiden blew a powder into her face.

I ran and grabbed my sword. Fear was taking over my body. Jaiden had never done that before. Now May and Drew were both unconscious in a heap.

Kitala jumped at Jaiden.

"No Kitala," I exclaimed.

Jaiden bent down to Kitala and I could only watch as he blew the powder into her face.

Kitala sneezed at the powder, but then curled up on the ground, asleep.

I backed away from Jaiden.

"Jaiden, you're scaring me," I said.

I swung my sword around and tried to hit him. I had to fight him.

He blocked.

How could I do this? Jaiden was a lot stronger for some reason.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

My eyes darted to Drew and May. How could he hurt my friends.

"I have to take you away," Jaiden said, "They were hindering me."

I felt tears slid down my face. I felt like I'd have to knock him out to stop him now. Only I didn't know how to do what Jaiden had done.

A moment of distraction was all it took for my sword arm to be twisted behind my back. I gasped, feeling the flat of my blade pressing against my spine. His other arm wrapped behind my body. I was crushed against him, my right arm trapped between us. I was stuck and I was getting very scared.

"Jaiden, you're scaring me," I said, "Please, let me go."

He stayed quiet and looked away slightly.

"Please Jaiden," I begged, "You've been kind to me."

I felt a tear down my cheek. Still he remained quiet.

I let out a shaky sob.

"Jaiden, please, you don't have to do this," I said, "Jaiden, you're not a bad guy."

He looked up, his eyes burning with anger. I didn't know what it was at or who it was a, but there was definitely anger there.

"You're right, I'm not the bad guy," he said.

His head tilted and his lips came crashing down onto mine.

I squeaked in surprise. My knees buckled under me. My jaw went slack as my lips parted. My eyes slowly started to close and I felt myself falling into his embrace.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: And there you have it. The last chapter of Mina's side. Tomorrow will be the first chapter of Jaiden's side.<strong>

**Jaiden: Tomorrow's your birthday isn't it?**

**Me: yes it is, I actually planned Mina's side like this so that it would finish the night before her birthday, just like it's the night before my birthday. I just thought it would be kinda cool you know?**

**Drew: Does this mean we won't appear?**

**Me: Not for a while no, Jaiden's side will probably focus more on the other characters I have.**

**So yeah, now I'm up to the switch. I'm very excited!**


	13. Week 1-Jaiden

Jaiden's POV

_Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess who lived in a castle. Her beauty was renown throughout the land. She was a precious princess, loved by all with a smile on her lips._

_She always smiled and was always kind, offering her delicate smile wherever she went._

_Her hair was golden, like honey. Her eyes were sapphires. Her lips were crimson red and her skin a porcelain white. _

_Still, the princess was lonely. Even as she grew up in the palace, loved by everybody, she grew lonely still. She yearned for someone to come and play with her. _

_The princess went out into the village in disguise. She wore clothes as to hide her identity. On the way, she met a young boy around her age. The boy was dirty and dressed in rags and the princess felt sorry for him when he looked at her with a dirty face. _

_It didn't take long for the princess and the boy to become good friends._

* * *

><p>I shut the book. It was lying. Princesses didn't make friends with a dirty common boy. That didn't make any sense. No princess would make friends with a dirty common boy. Why had Solidad told me to read this book? It was laughable.<p>

I did like stories, but ones like this were not what I enjoyed. It was stupid.

"Don't you like the book?" Solidad asked.

I shook my head.

"Princesses don't become friends with dirty boys," I said, "that's ridiculous."

She sighed and ran a hand through her long straight salmon pink hair.

"Why don't you give it a chance? You might find you like it," She said.

"Solidad, you're my friend and I respect your opinion, but I just can't read stuff like this that writes about things I know will never happen," I said.

"But the princess falls in love with the boy and she gives up her title to be with him," she said.

I laughed bitterly.

"All the more reason for me not to read it," I said, "Since when would a princess fall in love with a common boy, much less give up her title for him?"

I handed the book back to her.

"Ok, you got me, maybe a real princess wouldn't do that. It's a very romantic story though," she said, taking it in her hands.

"I'm not into romance," I said, "Why don't you tell me a story instead?"

"You've heard all my stories," she said, her blue eyes twinkling.

Solidad was my friend and mentor. She was 7 years older than me at 25 and could remember things that I was too little to remember. She was like an older sister to me. I respected her.

"I don't care," I said, "Tell me the story about the princess again."

Solidad laughed and patted the bed beside her.

"There are lots about the princess," she said.

"Tell me about the first time you saw her," I said.

It was one of my favourites.

"Don't distract me," she said, pulling me into a hug and rubbing my hair with her hand, "You're meant to be reading."

"I don't like that book though," I said, "Tell me a story. I'll read later."

"Fine," she said, "When I saw the princess first, she was only a tiny little baby."

"Was she wrinkly?" I asked, "Aren't babies always wrinkled?"

"She wasn't that young Jaiden," She said, "She was about a month old. She had lovely blue eyes. And she had almost no hair."

"I thought you said green eyes," I said.

"She does," Solidad said, "They changed colour when she was about two months old. You asked when I first met her and she had blue eyes then."

"Did you get to hold her?" I asked.

She nodded.

"I got to hold her," Solidad said, "When the queen was ill, she wanted to see her little baby. The king was in an important meeting, so I went and got the young princess for her."

She smiled sadly. I didn't like it when Solidad smiled like that. It made me feel sad as well. I pushed her shoulder slightly, smiling at her. She nudged back and so I tackled her down onto the bed.

She laughed and pushed me off onto the floor. I landed with a heavy thud.

"Get out of here," she said, giggling, "Go do something useful. You only have 12 weeks."

"Fine, I will," I said, "I'll go train with Harley."

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for me to find Harley. He was in the training field, sparing a cactus in a plant pot. Harley was a bit of a strange guy. He was 27, two years older than Solidad and nine years older than me. He was my captain, but he wasn't Solidad's. He had trained with Solidad at one point, but now he didn't.<p>

He was very strange though. In the way he talked and the way he presented himself. He like to dress in Cacturne themed clothing and rarely wore any armour like most of the knights did.

Honestly sometimes I wondered what Solidad saw in him.

"Harley!" I called.

Harley stopped harassing the cactus and turned to me.

"Jay-Jay," he called enthusiastically, "It's good to see you."

That was the strange thing about his voice. It was very high pitched. His voice had never actually broken, so it remained high and childish. My voice was lower than his, even though I was a lot younger. It was strange.

He was the only one to call me Jay-Jay. It was a nickname that had stuck and no matter how many times I told him not to, he always called me by that name. Apparently it had stemmed from a time when he could remember me as a child. I supposedly used to call myself Jay-Jay, though I really despised the nickname.

"I've told you before," I said, "Please don't call me Jay-Jay."

He waved his hand.

"There's no difference," he said.

I rolled my eyes. That was a typical reply from Harley.

"Teach me," I said.

"You've learn just about as much as I know," Harley said.

"Then spar me," I said, "I need to practise."

"Why? You'll be in and out without needing to fight at all if you play it right," Harley said, "Who said you need to fight? Go in, steal the girl, get out. Just make sure she stays asleep because girls sure can scream."

"So all I have to do is make sure she's asleep?" I asked, "What happens if she's awake? What happens if I get caught by the guards?"

"Then you get out of there as soon as you can," Harley said, "If you aren't back by tomorrow, then I'll go in and get you out."

"What if I'm executed before then?" I asked.

"Don't worry, they'd prefer to torture you first and get any information out of you," Harley said, shrugging.

"Well, thanks," I said sarcastically.

"If you leave now, then you'll get there by dark. She'll be asleep then for sure," Harley said.

I groaned.

"Ok, I'm going. Anyone would think you're trying to get rid of me," I said.

Harley nodded slightly.

"You're a bother sometimes, you little rascal," he said, "You take up all of Solidad's precious attention."

I rolled my eyes, but went out regardless. Harley got strangely sensitive when it came to his fiancée.

* * *

><p>I looked at the castle I was standing in front of. I squinted in the darkness, trying to see better. I looked at the map I was given by Soldiad and looked back to the castle. According to this, the princess' room was on the left side of this place. And it was up on the third story.<p>

I was going to have to climb up.

"You're not going to make this easy to get in and out," I muttered to myself.

I waited for a moment before I ran in, heading for the wall which her room was. I looked up for a moment. Now the tricky bit.

I looked for something to help boost myself up.

There was part of the building next to it that was just lower than the window. On that part was a window that had a deep frame. Along that was a thick drain pipe.

That would work. I looked around. I was kind of surprised at the lack of guards. I would've thought someone as important as a princess would be more heavily guarded.

I gripped the pipe and slowly pulled myself up. Once I got high enough, I slowly moved to the window frame, clinging on before I pulled myself to the roof of the lower part. The first step was done. That was easier than I thought. There was no way I could get down there with a princess without hurting myself. I would have to change that. Somehow I'd make it easier.

It seemed like this part was completely deserted. No-one even noticed me.

What was with this place? Did no one care if their precious princess was stolen?

I leaned over to the window. How was I going to get in? I looked at the window. I could break it, but that would cause a commotion and it would probably wake her.

What could I use? It was a simple hook latch. If I could find something thin enough, I could just open it that way.

Did this place have no sense of security? Or did they just assume no one would come through this way?

An idea struck me. I pulled out the map and folded it a few times before carefully trying to slid it in through the gap. I missed a few times and it made a light scraping noise before I finally got it through and opened the window. I pushed it open and pulled myself in, landing on the carpeted floor with a dull thud.

I looked around, letting my eyes adjust to the slightly darker room and looked at the bed. It was surrounded by a curtain. No doubt the sleeping princess would be there.

I walked towards it, my heart beating faster as I approached. My whole life had led to this moment where I would finally be able to accomplish my mission.

"All I have to do is make sure she doesn't wake up," I whispered to myself.

I pulled back the curtain and stopped at the sight that greeted me. A sword was pointed directly at my face by a girl.

"Who are you? What are you doing in my room?" she asked.

My mouth opened slightly. This was the princess? Her hair was short, and curly. It was all messed up and I assume she had been sleeping. She was awake now though. Her hair looked to be blonde, but it was kind of hard to tell. Her eyes were a vibrant green and they scanned over me.

"Um…Well…I've come to take you away," I said slowly, still not quite sure how to react to this.

Why was she holding a sword? This was the princess right?

"You're going to kidnap me?" she asked.

I guess in her view it would look like that. Why was she awake though? I'm sure she'd be asleep this late.

"You could put it that way," I said, eyeing the sword pointed at me, "But I'm not sure if I should because you're awake and I wasn't ready for this. Why are you holding a sword?"

Did she know how to use it? That would be pretty cool. Not so good for me, but pretty cool.

"I have to defend myself," she said.

So she could use it then? I wasn't sure. Was she bluffing? I didn't really want to find out now. If someone points a sword at you and you can't defend, then you'd best get out of there.

"Uh…I'll come back another night," I said, backing up slowly.

Why was I telling her this? She'd just be prepared.

She stood up, following me, all the while her sword pointed at me. I looked briefly to the window. It was only a short jump. It wouldn't take much to just get out.

"You didn't tell me who you are," she said.

Well, I didn't really want to. Not while she was holding that to me. I just had to get out of here.

"Um…I really have to go," I said, "Bye,"

I turned around and jumped out the window, lightly landing on the brick building. I scurried to climb down in case she was planning on following me and I hurried to get out of there.

As soon as I had past the perimeter of the castle ground I smiled slightly, looking back.

Wow, she was something different.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Well there you go! The first chappie of Jaiden's side. now you guys know what's going through Jaiden's head<strong>

**Jaiden: Yeah, see, I'm not a bad guy!**

**May: Anyone who hangs out with Harley has got to be messed up**

**Harley: I take offence to that!**

**Me: BE QUIET! I had a great birthday (Thank you to all those who wished me a happy birthday. It was very sweet of you) I do not need you to ruin it with fighting.**

**Jaiden: She went to the beach and then got raspberry ice-cream**

**Me: IT WAS SOOOOOOO GOOD!**


	14. Week 2-Jaiden

"Solidad, I don't know what this word is," I said, pointing.

Solidad leaned over to look.

"Sound it out," she said.

I groaned.

"Can't you just tell me?" I asked, "I don't know what it means anyway."

"There's a dictionary right beside you," she said.

"I don't know what half the words in there are though," I said, "it doesn't help me."

Was this her pay back on me? Was it because I didn't get the princess last week?

She sighed.

"It's deleterious," She said, "It means harmful or destructive. It says it was an external deleterious force that slowly eating away at her sanity."

"Solidad, I don't like this," I said, "Why do I have to read this?"

It was a story about a girl and so far it seemed like she was in trouble.

"It has new words in it," Solidad said, "and it's good practise for you."

"Why did I agree to this?" I asked.

"Because you'd be illiterate otherwise," Solidad said.

I'd never been properly educated. I was pulled out of school before I could even attend and put into training instead. My parents had volunteered me to go and I happily agreed. What 5 year old boy didn't dream of becoming a knight to save a princess?

Of course this had meant that I didn't know how to read or write. I'd been taken to the palace where I was taught to fight and I learnt other qualities I would need.

I'd always looked up at Solidad as my role model and she took me under her wing soon after my parents died of disease.

I could remember sobbing in her arms.

Once I was 12, Solidad had decided I needed to have an education and took it upon herself to teach me.

"Come on," I said, "I'm not going to use this."

"What will you do after we have the princess then?" she asked.

I groaned.

"Something that doesn't involve torturing my brain like this," I replied.

She laughed.

"Good luck finding a wife who will let you sit around all day doing nothing," she said, "You know, sometimes it's hard to believe that you're actually 18 and you technically could get married if you wanted. To me you're still a little child."

She ruffled my hair and I ducked away.

"Not like I'm getting married anytime soon," I said, "Where did that come from?"

She smiled softly as she looked at her hand.

"I guess my head is filled with wedding stuff," she said.

Harley might not have been my first pick of someone who would be good for Soldiad, but if he made her happy then I guess that was good enough.

"Do you even think about you own love life?" Solidad asked, "Do you even have one? Do you even have any other females in your life?"

"I don't have a romantic life," I said, "The only other female in my life is Dawn and we all know who she belongs to."

Dawn was a maid around. She was the only maid I saw. She did said there were more, but I only saw her. She was rather nice. She had dark blue hair and dark blue eyes.

Dare approach her with intentions more than friendly ones though and you'd be faced with a sword and a death threat. She wasn't dating anyone, but there was a guy who was extremely protective over her and would get extremely jealous. He didn't try to hide it either and only Dawn remained oblivious to it all.

"That's true," Solidad said, "Since when did you become so lonely? You need to go down somewhere and socialise."

I laughed.

"That's ok Solidad," I said, "I'm fine for now."

"How are you supposed to find a partner in time for my wedding?" Solidad asked.

"Well, I don't have a solution. We can get to that when you actually get to your wedding," I said, "There's still time. Let's talk about something else. Can you tell me about the princess again?"

Solidad shook her head.

"You haven't done your job yet," she said.

I shrugged.

"I still have time," I replied.

"Not enough," she said, "Why haven't you been back?"

"I wasn't expecting her to be awake," I said, "I don't want the alarm to be raised."

"You realise that the same will be done?" she asked, "no matter what time you come? Are you planning on only trying once a week."

"I didn't think about that," I admitted, "Don't worry, I can best her."

"Best her?" Solidad asked.

Right, I had never actually told her.

"I went in and then princess put a sword in my face," I said.

"Then why are you hanging around me for," she said, "go talk to Harley."

She pushed my head with her left hand.

"Not until you tell me a story," I protested.

She sighed.

"You're extremely stubborn," she said, "What do you want to hear? Only a quick one."

"Tell me what she looks like again first," I said.

"She had golden blonde hair," Solidad said, "and green eyes. She was quite fair, but she has rosy coloured cheeks."

"Tell me the story of when she ran away," I said.

Solidad laughed.

"Well, the princess was very small," she said, "Maybe about 1 and a half. She ran away three different times. The first time was harmless enough. She'd just run out from her room even though she had the gate there and straight down the hall. Lucky she was stopped."

I chuckled.

"The latch was strengthened then and extra ones were added," Solidad continued, "the second time she escaped, she climbed over the gate. Then she got all the way into the palace yards."

"What about the third?" I asked.

"The third time she pushed a pile of blocks to the gate and opened all the latches. She was all the way down to the village by the time we found her," Solidad said, laughing, "No one thought to stop her and no one seemed o mind that the princess was just running about in her nappy."

"How did you guys find her?" I asked.

"Some lady recognised her and was trying to take her back, but the princess kept leading her the wrong way."

"Even as a toddler she didn't know her directions," I said, laughing.

"She might have learnt that," Solidad said, "You never know. Now get out of here and go do your job."

"Fine, I guess I'll skip Harley today," I said.

I walked out and headed to the weaponry to get myself a sword.

* * *

><p>I jumped in through the princess' window, landing with a dull thud. She had left the window open and I appreciated that. It saved me the trouble. I already had enough trouble climbing up here.<p>

The princess pointed her sword at me. She looked just as fierce as before. Well, now I was going to test if she was bluffing or not.

"I thought you might be awake again. That's why I'm prepared this time," I said.

I unsheathed my sword and raised it slightly in my left hand.

Her frowned twitched.

"Who are you?" she asked, backing up slightly, "What do you want with me?"

She sounded slightly scared.

"I'm not going to hurt you," I assured, "I'm just going to take you with me."

I was going to take her to the place I was. It was my mission.

"No!" she exclaimed.

She swung her sword at me and I quickly blocked. SO she could use it. That was awesome. Not so good for me, but still awesome.

"Who are you?" she asked.

Well, I guess I could tell her that. I doubted that would be detrimental.

"I'm Jaiden," I said, "You're Carmina, right?"

I watched he twitch slightly. I knew it. She was the princess.

"No, I'm not," she said.

Your reaction tells me otherwise princess, but I'll play along.

I frowned in mock confusion.

"I was sure I had the right room," I teased, "and you look like her."

"How do you know what I look like?" she snapped.

I got her. Just that little slip up confirmed things.

"I've been told," I said, "I had to have a description of you or I couldn't find you."

Solidad had told me all about you. She knew it.

She swung her sword at me and I quickly dodged it, doing a roll across her floor like Harley had taught me. She moved sideways and let out a sound resembling a growl.

"Go away, I don't want you here," she said.

"I have to take you," I said.

Didn't she want to come with me?

She pushed her sword up against mine, the pressure keeping it so I had to push back or she would cut me. Very clever princess, I thought, but you won't beat me with just your strength. I was sure that I was stronger than her.

"You're persistent aren't you?" I asked, resisting the urge to laugh.

She looked so worked up.

"Leave me alone," she said.

"I can't do that," I said, "I'm trying to help."

"Yeah right, you are," she said, sarcasm dripping in her voice.

"I'll take you by force," I threatened.

"You will not, I won't let you," she said.

I pushed against the swords to prove my point. I watched as her face displayed all her energy into this one move. She must've really set herself on this one move. She looked determined though and I had to give her some slack for her courage. I didn't think just anyone would defy someone stronger than them.

Her eyes flicked downwards. What was she doing?

I felt a pressure behind my knees and yelped as my legs gave way underneath me. She pounced on my, her hands holding mine. I looked up at her, panting. She peeled the sword from my fingers and threw it to the side.

"I win," she said, moving off to grab my sword.

"Well…Uh…I didn't really expect that," I said, sitting up slowly, "You're really something else."

I had to give her credit. She was fairly smart. I guess I'd give her this win. I needed to figure out a better way to get down first.

"Stay there," she said.

I wanted to laugh. She really just thought I was going to stay here because she said so?

"I'm afraid if I do that, I might lose my head. I'll…Um…I'll see you a different night," I said.

I didn't wait for an answer. I jumped from the window and climbed down quickly so I could get away.

Wow, two nights she's managed to surprise me. What else did she have?

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Well there you go, that's a little more about Jaiden<strong>

**Jaiden: I'm uneducated!**

**Me: In this you are! Mostly...You're being taught...Slowly.**


	15. Week 3-Jaiden

I had been back to see the princess two times this week. I was more scouting the place than actually trying to 'kidnap' her. I was trying to see if there was an easier way to get into her room, but it seemed like going through her window was still the safest way not to be caught.

I didn't know if she'd raised the alarm or not. It seemed like she hadn't because most of the time it was just her fighting me off. There were no guards or anything. I wondered why that was. Why wouldn't she tell anyone?

I stopped in my tracks as a sword was pointed to my face. I held up my hands as the user held the tip under my throat.

"I haven't touched Dawn, I promise," I said, "I haven't even thought about her or seen her recently either, you have no reason to be jealous."

Paul looked at me skeptically at the mention of Dawn. He was my friend since I had been about 7. It was when he was 7 that he was volunteered to become part of the army and we'd been brought up in the same class for a while. He'd naturally agreed to it, but not for the same reasons as I had. He merely wanted to be strong enough to protect his loved ones (though he wouldn't admit it openly like that).

It wasn't too long before Paul joined a class with several other young boys while I was to train under Harley. That was when I was 10. He was part of the actual army, I was set aside for this special mission.

Yet, we somehow kept in contact and became good friends. Well, as good as you could with someone like Paul. He didn't really open up to anyone.

"I'm not here about Dawn," Paul said, "though you touch her and I will hurt you."

"What are you here for?" I asked, chuckling slightly.

For any other person he wouldn't hesitate to say 'I'll kill you if you touch Dawn', but for me it was merely hurt. I guess that was Paul's way of showing that he was my friend. It was funny.

"You've been to see the princess," he said, "Why haven't you brought her back?"

"She held a sword in my face much like this and I didn't have a weapon so I got out of there," I said.

Paul raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"It's true," I said, ducking away from his sword, "She held one to my face. When someone does that, you've just got to get out of there. I don't know about you, but I like my head attached to my body."

"Why haven't you gotten her now?" Paul asked, "You've been back a few times. Solidad told me."

Why would Solidad give me away?

"Because she can actually use the sword and I'm kind of testing out things," I said, "besides, there's no way I can get her here at the moment. I need an easier way down."

"You have a time limit," Paul said, "You can't dawdle."

"Yeah, yeah," I said, waving a hand, "I know, Solidad's been saying that to me daily. I'll get her. Don't worry about it."

"I wonder about that," he said.

"I'll at least put a ladder up tonight," I said.

"Won't it get taken down?" Paul asked.

"I don't know, I guess I'll see," I said, "Anyway, I have to get going to my lesson now."

I ducked away before Paul could question me further. I had plenty of time. I don't know what he was worried about.

* * *

><p>I brushed a hand through my hair, getting slightly agitated.<p>

"Solidad, I hate this," I said.

"I know," Solidad said coolly.

She rested on her couch, reading a book with one arm.

"Tell me a story," I said, "Please?"

"You rascal," she said, "I've told you plenty of stories about the princess."

"I want to hear another one," I said.

"Now, now Jay-Jay," she said teasingly, "You haven't finished your work."

"Don't call me that," I muttered, "It's bad enough your fiancé does it."

"Then do your work," she said.

I looked back down as the grammar sheet she'd given me. It was about words that sounded the same but had different meanings and were spelt differently. Homophones they were called and I hated them. Solidad liked to work on homophones quite a lot because I found them tricky. They were things like affect and effect which I still had trouble telling the difference between. I had to pick which word was the right one to use.

"The princess gave herself a nickname too," Solidad said, "She used to call herself Mima."

"How old was she then?" I asked, circling another one.

At this point, I didn't care if I was right or wrong now. I just wanted it done.

"She would've been three when she started," Solidad said.

"I bet she'd hate the nickname now," I said, "Just like me and Jay-Jay."

"She hated her full name," Solidad said.

"Carmina right?" I asked, testing the name on my tongue, "I don't think I like that. It doesn't sound like it suits her."

I might stick to calling her princess because I would think that she hated her other nickname.

"I'm finished," I said, handing Solidad the piece of paper.

Solidad put down the book and then took the paper, using the same hand.

"Good job," she said, "I'll mark it while you go out. Get going, it'll be dark soon enough."

I nodded and walked out.

* * *

><p>I jumped through the princess' window. I paused as I was growled at by a small Vulpix. The princess had a Vulpix?<p>

"What is it Kitala?" I heard the princess say.

"Since when do you have a Vulpix?" I asked her.

She had a pet Vulpix. That was also pretty cool. Still not good for me, but pretty cool.

"Last week," the princess said, sitting down on her bed as she reached down, "I'm surprised you didn't notice her."

Was she there last week? I closed my eyes, trying to remember. I didn't think I could remember seeing a wolf there. I was sure I'd remember something like that. Maybe she was hiding last week.

"It's the first time she's growled at me," I said.

I assumed it was a girl by the name. I didn't think a boy would be named Kitala.

I looked at her to see her face looked slightly horrified.

"What's wrong Carmina?" I asked, my tongue feeling like rubber as I said her name.

I didn't like her name still.

"Don't call me Carmina," she snapped.

I chuckled slightly. Solidad was right. I guess she did still hate her full name.

"I was told you hated your full name, but I didn't think you'd still call yourself Mima," I said.

Maybe she hated that nickname too, just like I despised my nickname.

"I've never called myself Mima," she said.

"What?" I asked, "No, I'm sure you did."

Solidad had told me so. Solidad wouldn't have lied to me.

"I never have, you little liar," she snapped, "Don't manipulate me for you own purposes."

I felt confused. I wasn't lying. Solidad had said so herself. She couldn't have told me the wrong thing. Maybe she didn't remember.

"Don't you remember? You might've been three," I suggested.

Would that help her a little?

I watched her lips curl into a scowl.

"Don't tell me what I can and can't remember. You have no right to tell me about my own memory. Stop lying to me, it won't work," she said sharply, letting out a small growling noise much like the one the Vulpix was letting out.

I felt sad. She was right. couldn't tell her about her own memory. It wasn't mine. I was sure that what Solidad said was right though and now she was telling me that I was wrong. Who was I supposed to believe? Solidad hadn't lied to me before, but the princess was in control of her own memory.

"You have the wrong person," she said.

No, I definitely had the right person. Even if she couldn't remember, I couldn't let Solidad down. The image of her sad face haunted my mind. I had to do this for her.

"I have the right person," I said, looking up at her, "I'm not going to disappoint anyone by not bringing you home."

She frowned.

"No, I'm not believing your lies," she said.

I felt myself boiling. Why was she saying that I was lying? I wasn't lying? Solidad couldn't be a liar. She wouldn't lie to me!

"I'm not lying!" I said.

I felt something snap and I lost control. One minute I was standing there, the next one the princess was crying out in pain. I backed away.

Had I just cut her? I didn't mean to. I really didn't mean to.

"Kitala!" she screamed.

Her hand was clamped over her arm and I yelped as I felt small teeth sink into the flesh of my calf.

I'm sorry princess.

I looked at the princess, trying to say I was sorry. I shook the small Vulpix from my leg before she could seriously do any damage. The Vulpix yelped in pain and I winced slightly.

"You monster! Don't you het her, you beast! Drew! Help!" the princess screamed as she ran to her Pokémon.

I made my way to the window, limping slightly. I looked at her one last time. She looked in so much pain, both physically and emotionally and I felt guilty for being the cause of it.

I jumped out the window. I didn't leave yet though. I promised I'd do this.

I grabbed the rope ladder that I'd brought and tied it securely to the top of the building where there was a metal pole. I assumed it was for ventilation or something, but for now it would provide a sturdy anchor.

I tugged on it firmly, making sure it wasn't going to slip. I climbed onto the first rung and made my way down. I had to get back so Solidad could patch me up.

"I hate you!" I heard the princess scream.

I winced slightly and made my way to the ground.

Why did that one phrase hurt so much? She hated me? I supposed I did look pretty bad to her. How was I supposed to get her out now? I'd have to make it up to her somehow. Maybe Solidad would help me.

First though, I needed my leg fixed.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: And there was go.<strong>

**Jaiden: Homophones? Really?**

**Me: Hey! I still have a lot of trouble with these things and I've talked to several other people who have said the same thing. It's a reasonable thing I think, for you to be struggling with them. Especially because you're uneducated!**

**Jaiden: I have a feeling you're enjoying making me suffer...**

**Me: Yup!**


	16. Week 4-Jaiden

This whole week, I hadn't told Solidad or anyone about what I had done to the princess. I felt too ashamed of myself. I'd hurt her and she hated me. This whole week, she'd been hostile towards me. I'd gone without a sword to show her I wasn't meaning any harm, but she wouldn't listen to a word I said. I'd tried to say I was sorry, but she wasn't having any of it.

She truly hated me and it made me feel awful.

I had no idea what I was supposed to do to make it up to her.

I'd thought about it for a long time. Maybe I could've gotten her a gift, but I didn't know what she'd like. I could've asked Solidad for help, but I didn't think I'd get away with it before Solidad became too curious. When Solidad was curious, she had a knack for finding out things.

"You're spacing out Jaiden," Dawn said softly, "What's on your mind?"

I blinked back to reality to see Dawn was watching me. I guess I must've looked strange just picking at my lunch. Usually I'd be pretty quick to finish my plate and ask for more. Dawn did serve my food on a daily basis.

"It's nothing serious," I said, quickly stuffing the half sandwich in my mouth for her not to get too suspicious.

She leaned her elbows on the table opposite me and leaned forwards.

"I've heard that you get to see the princess," she said, "What's she like?"

I swallowed.

"She's different," I said slowly.

"How different?" Dawn asked.

"She's like nothing I expected. She surprised me in a good way," I said.

Dawn's lips twitched into a slight smile.

"That still doesn't tell me much," she said.

"Well, she looks like a tomboy and she's skilled with a sword. She has a quick tongue as well," I said.

Dawn's smiled twitched again and I couldn't quite place why it seemed so much different from her usual smile. maybe she didn't believe me.

"She's quite something," I said, "I think you'd like to meet her as well."

"Is she pretty?" Dawn asked.

I swallowed, my throat feeling strangely dry. Was the princess pretty?

"I guess so," I said, "I haven't paid too much attention to how she looks."

I'd been too focused on getting her to forgive me.

"Dear Jaiden, you wouldn't happen to really like the princess do you?" Dawn asked.

I almost choked after I breathed in too sharply while taking a bite of my sandwich. I coughed slightly, dislodging the few crumbs from my windpipes.

"I don't know what you mean," I said.

"Your reaction tells me that you know exactly what I'm talking about," Dawn said, giggling, "Do you have feelings for the princess?"

I shook my head quickly.

"No, it's not like that," I said.

Dawn opened her mouth to say more, but she stopped as a sword was pressed under my throat.

"Time's up," Paul said, almost growling, "Go talk to Solidad, she's waiting.

I rolled my eyes, but stood up regardless. There was jealous Paul again. His jealousy got worse every day, I was sure.

* * *

><p>"Solidad!" I called upon walking into her room.<p>

I stopped and twitched at the sight before me. Solidad was giggling as Harley pressed a few kisses to her cheek. She was trapped in his arms.

I almost wanted to vomit.

"Guys, I am here now," I said.

"Go away," Harley said.

"Now, now Harley," Solidad said, "Jaiden's come for his lesson. It's only fair. Go do something useful. I'll see you later."

She turned in his around in his arms and pecked his lips. I screwed up my face as Harley left.

"Gross," I said.

Solidad laughed.

"One day you'll think differently," she said, "Just wait until you're doing the same. Someone's going to say gross to you too."

"That's not happening anytime soon," I said, "Why are you so set on romance?"

"Because there isn't much here," Solidad said, "you're the only subject I have left without a partner."

"You make me sound like I'm an experiment," I said.

She laughed.

"What do you want today?" she asked, "I'll let you choose your lesson today."

"Actually," I said, "I'm going to leave early today. I just want a story. I promise I'll do double next week though."

She looked at me skeptically.

"Why would you want to go early? It'll still be light if you leave then," she said.

"I want to try something," I said.

She sighed.

"I have no idea what you're up to," she said, "you don't succeed in doing your job. When are you just going to bring her here? We need her."

I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, yes, I know," I said, waving a hand at her, "How many times have you told me this?"

"Obviously not enough," she said, "It hasn't seemed to get through to you yet."

"I get it," I said, "I've got plenty of time though."

"And you still never told me how you got that wound," Solidad said, "Why are you so secretive?"

She pointed to my leg with her left arm.

The bite marks hadn't been very deep. It had taken me a while to get back home after that, but it wasn't horrible. It did sting horribly when Solidad had disinfected it though.

"I was bitten," I admitted.

"The princess bit you?" Solidad asked in disbelief.

"No," I said, "She has a Vulpix named Kitala and Kitala bit me."

"Is that why you've been having trouble?" Solidad asked, "there's a Vulpix?"

I nodded. Technically the problem was more than that, but Solidad didn't have to know about that.

"Alright, I guess I can give you some slack," she teased, "But you do have a time limit. Remember that Jaiden."

"I remember," I said, "Now can you tell me a story?"

"Which one do you want to hear?" she asked.

"Can you tell me about why you wanted to be a knight?" I asked.

"I've always wanted to be a knight," she said, "It seemed so cool. Obviously my priorities changed and I merely wanted to protect and save the princess. She was lovely to me."

Solidad continued to tell me her story until I had to leave. Sometimes listening to Solidad's stories made me sad. I would have to get the princess for her, just maybe not tonight. Tonight I had a different mission, to make things right again.

* * *

><p>I got to the castle, with a little time to spare before dark. Now I could find out where they kept that Vulpix. Maybe the princess would feel better if I gave her back the thing I accidentally had taken away from her. She'd not hesitated to tell me how much she hated me for having Kitala taken away from her. I wanted to make things better.<p>

I just had to sneak around and not get caught.

"Eek! Kitala! Don't shake around like that!"

That was the princess' voice.

I looked either way, making sure no one would spot me before I changed positions and hid in an empty stable stall. I brought my head up enough to look. There was the princess. She was giggling with two other people; one girl and one boy. These were the princess' friends then?

"It's getting dark Mina," the boy said, "You have to head up. Leave drying Kitala to me."

The princess looked saddened. She ruffled Kitala's fur.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she whispered, "I promise you."

She left. I waited until the boy finally fired Kitala and took her away before I silently followed. I had to bring the Vulpix back to the princess.

* * *

><p>"Keep quiet," I said to the Vulpix in the sling.<p>

I had successfully managed to get the Vulpix from the boy's room without waking anyone, but Kitala insisted on growling and biting and making other noises. I couldn't alert anyone to my presence.

Kitala responded my snapping at my finger.

"Quit biting me! It hurts. I've already lost enough blood to you," I said.

I was just trying to help. Why was that such a crime?

I jumped up into the princess' bedroom.

"Be quiet," I hissed as Kitala growled again, "You'll wake her. If she isn't already awake."

I took the fact that I didn't have a sword pointed at my face yet as a good sign.

I pulled back the curtains to the princess' bed and lightly put Kitala on the end. I looked at the figure of the princess sleeping under the covers for a moment. I smiled lightly.

"Night princess," I whispered.

I walked to the window, feeling a lot better. I didn't need to wake her. She'd be fine. I could almost imagine the happy look on the princess' face and that was enough. Hopefully she wouldn't be so hostile to me in the nights to come.

I yelped as I felt cool metal sliding against my back and I was pulled backwards. The flat of a blade pressed against my skin and I held my hands up.

"You got me," I said.

"I don't understand, why did you bring Kitala back to me?" the princess asked, "You had her taken away."

So she was still awake? Was she pretending to be asleep in bed before? I guess that would explain why she had her covers over her head though.

"I didn't mean to, I'm really sorry," I said, "I thought maybe you'd be happier with her back,"

"What?" she asked, sounding confused.

I'm sure if I looked back, her head would've been tilted slightly. At least that's how I imagined she'd look.

"You've been really hostile," I explained, "and that's my fault so I thought I'd make it up to you."

She was silent. What now? Was she still mad at me? If so, I didn't really want her sword against me.

"I really need to go," I said.

I wasn't going to get caught.

"Aren't you going to try to take me?" she asked.

I shook my head. Not tonight. I'd let her off for one night.

"No, I just came to bring her back. I don't have anything with me," I said.

I twisted and leaned forwards, using her blade to cut my short open and free me. I could get another shirt another time.

She gripped onto my shirt.

"You can't leave," she said, "You're my prisoner."

I chuckled. The way she said that sounded so innocent, like she was seriously disappointed that I wouldn't let myself become a captive.

"Sorry, I don't really like prison beds," I said, "See you 'round princess."

I slipped my shirt from my shoulders and jumped out the window.

I think I'd done it. I think I'd made her happy now. Hopefully she'd stop trying to decapitate me.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: there we go. Done this one. Please excuse any mistakes I've been making. I may possibly be really tired when I go back to edit these ones.<strong>

**Jaiden: Because that totally helps, doesn't it?**

**Me:...Not really**

**Jaiden: I was being sarcastic**

**Me: Right...I totally knew that!**

**And now I am over 60% of the word count now! YAY!**


	17. Week 5-Jaiden

When I had come back shirtless, I had been questioned; first by Solidad, then by Paul and finally by Dawn.

They had all asked the same question; Why did I have no shirt on and where did it go?

I answered the same way; the princess had cut my shirt and so I'd left it with her.

I think she'd tried to give it back to me this week. She was always trying to push it onto me, but I didn't want it. It was just a piece of scrap material now. Why couldn't she get rid of it herself?

"Look, Solidad, I'm done," I said, handing her my latest grammar sheet.

She reached over to grab it with her left hand. Her right arm flopped off the side of the bed. She sighed and put the sheet of paper down, swinging around to sit up and she moved her right arm with her left hand.

It always saddened me to be reminded why she couldn't be a knight anymore. From what I remembered when I was younger, she'd been really good.

"Solidad, please tell about when you went to save the princess," I said.

She sighed lightly and clasped her right hand with her left.

"I used to have your mission," she said, "It was supposed to be my job to go in and take the princess back here. I remember then. The princess was still just like I had remembered. I never got near enough to her. She was always guarded."

"That's why you can't go anymore right?" I asked.

Solidad nodded.

"I was younger than you," she said, "I had less training. I was foolish and let what people had praised me for to go to my head. I lost it all."

I put a hand on her right arm, but I knew she wouldn't feel it.

"Do you get phantom pain sometimes?" I asked.

She nodded.

I already knew though. I'd heard her screaming in pain before in the night. I'd got up once and checked to find she was clutching her arm like she was in pain. Harley had also come, but he actually went in to comfort her. I went back to bed that night, even though I didn't sleep a wink. I couldn't help feel bad that I couldn't help her. I just didn't know what to do.

"Don't you go feeling guilty on me," she said, pushing my hand away, "I've told you. It was my own silly fault. I wasn't careful,"

I nodded, frowning.

"You had better not make the same mistake as I did," she said, "don't misjudge your opponent. You might end up worse than me."

I nodded again.

"Then you had better tell me how it happened again," I said, "So I don't do the same."

She sighed heavily and I winced internally. I knew it was painful for her, but I had to know again.

"I was fighting a man," she said, "He was a lot bigger than me. I was overconfident though. I tried to take him down with my strength. It got to my head. People always had told me my strength and skills were high for someone of my age. They didn't tell me experience mattered too. He was a lot more experienced than I was and he landed several wounds on my body."

She paused. This was the bit she didn't like talking about.

"Then what happened?" I asked.

"I had to escape," she said, "It was my only option, but it was mostly too late. The wound was too deep."

She ran a finger along her shoulder. Underneath the top she wore, I knew there were scars. One of them was the remains from a long gash that ran from her back up and around her shoulder to her elbow.

"It hit the nerves," she said, "and paralysed my sword arm. I can't use it, I can't feel it. It's more like dead weight."

I winced. That's the reason Solidad had to give up being a knight. Her sword arm had been paralysed.

"It took a while, but I did learn to use my left arm," Solidad said, "For the most basic things. I can't ever be a knight now. I paid the price."

She was only just younger than me when it had happened. She was only 17 when she'd given up her dream of ever becoming a knight. That was when I was 10. It was the reason I had been set apart. I had to take on Solidad's mission of trying to get the princess. I wasn't going to fail her.

"Stop feeling sorry," Solidad said, ruffling my hair, "Go do something useful. Harley will be free now if you want to practise sword fighting."

I rolled my eyes.

"Alright, I'm going," I said.

* * *

><p>When I landed in the princess' room that night, I was greeted by Kitala. She ran to me, whining. She seemed to have taken a liking to me since I had brought her back to her master. I didn't really mind.<p>

I knelt down to her, rubbing her soft furry head.

"Hey, you're pretty friendly aren't you?" I asked, "At least you're not biting me anymore."

I'd already gotten enough from her.

"Don't be fooled by Kitala's friendly greeting, you're still my enemy," the princess said, pointing a sword at me.

"Ah, princess, took you a while to show yourself. I almost thought you'd fallen asleep," I teased, "That would make my job easy wouldn't it?"

I stood up, pulling out my sword. I watched her freeze in her position as there was a sharp gasp.

"Mina, he's hot! How did you ever survive getting his shirt off without swooning over it!"

I scanned the room to see where the second voice had come from.

There was another girl sitting on the princess' bed. She had shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes.

"May, don't say things like like!" the princess exclaimed, "Drew will get jealous."

So this May thought I was hot? Really? Someone like me? That thought made me chuckle.

I was tempted to look at myself so see what she could be talking about. Who was Drew anyway? Why would he be jealous of me?

"I see we have a spectator," I said eventually.

The girl, whom I assumed was May, waved at me.

"I'm May," she said.

"I'm Jaiden. Now, even though you're watching, I'm still going to have to try to take the princess away," I warned.

"Are you trying to dispose of me? Are you with the group who is trying to dispose of my uncle and I?" the princess asked sharply.

There was a group trying to dispose of her? Why? Where? I didn't understand that.

I laughed slightly. That was silly. Why would anyone try to dispose of a princess?

"If I wanted to dispose of you, I would've done it the first night and I wouldn't have come under prepared," I said.

Her face twisted into a scowl.

"Don't think so lowly of me," she said.

She swung her sword at me and I blocked.

I really could've taken her the first night if I had wanted to. I could've taken her any night I wanted to, but I hadn't so far. Something was holding me back.

"He's good at this, maybe I should get Drew," May said.

That wouldn't be fair. I really didn't need any more people to know about my presence.

"I can handle it," the princess said in a hiss.

I'm sure by now she really thought she could.

a sword fight commenced. Apparently the princess didn't seem to care about her audience of one. I could see from the corner of my eyes as I hit and ducked hat May as watching us intently.

She really was different. Solidad had said the princess was a lot different. Most people I know what've screamed and called for help the first time someone came to 'kidnap' them. As far as I know, she hadn't done that yet, save the one time I did actually hurt her.

"I've got to admit, you're really not what I'd expected, but then again, I've always been told you were a strange one," I said.

Solidad had said so herself.

"What are you talking about?" May asked, "Mina's been here as long as I've been here."

"How old are you?" I asked.

I dodged a few more attacks from the princess.

"I'm 17," May answered.

I frowned slightly. That wasn't right.

"That can't be true, Mina's been here for only 13 years, not 17," I muttered aloud.

I tested the nickname on my tongue. I think I liked Mina a lot better. It kind suited her.

Had May ever seen Mina there? I didn't understand. Why would she say something like that? Solidad had told me.

"How would you know? You don't know anything about me," she said, "Stop pretending that you know me."

I did know her though. Just not the way she'd expected. Well, I at least knew what she used to be like.

It wasn't long before my sword was knocked from my hands. She pushed me over and sat down on my stomach. I was panting as I looked up at her. She also was slightly breathless. She was good. I'd give her that.

"Wow, you beat me again," I said in awe.

"I told you, I'm not letting myself be taken away by a petty liar like you," she said.

I smiled slightly, but it made me sad that she didn't believe me. I was sure I wasn't lying about what I knew about her. Solidad had told me it.

"Well, May, it was nice meeting you," I said, "But I have to go. Maybe another night."

I looked up at the princess.

"See you 'round princess," I said softly.

I rolled over, pushing her off me and onto the floor. I stood up and sprinted to the window, jumping out before she could catch me.

"No!" I heard her scream as I made my way down the ladder.

I chuckled slightly. I think I was frustrating her with my constant getaways now.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Ok, I don't know much how paralysis and stuff works, but I figured if the nerves were hit then her arm would be paralysed. I know I focused a little on Solidad this chapter, but I though I'd better include why I was always specifying that she was using her left arm. Yes, Solidad's right arm is paralysed.<strong>

**Jaiden: You're not going to paralyse me in any way**

**Me: Hm...I haven't decided yet...Possibly in the conclusion**

**Jaiden: NOOO!**

**Me: I'm just kidding! I won't paralyse you at all.**

**Ps, guys I'm still looking for better titles so if you do come up with something, don't hesitate to tell me.**


	18. Week 6-Jaiden

I looked at Dawn confused when she put a plate down in front of me. On it was a plastic piece of meat.

"What's this?" I asked, "You can't expect me to eat this."

I picked it up.

"Squeeze it," she said.

I did what I was told and jumped as it squeaked.

Solidad next to me started laughing. Paul rolled his eyes.

"It's a Pokémon toy," Dawn said, "Solidad said you were having trouble with the princess' pet Vulpix."

I nodded slowly. I had been back to take the princess away every night this week. I wasn't having trouble with Kitala though. She was mostly very friendly, but I didn't tell them that. I was using Kitala as an excuse of why I didn't bring back the princess.

"Well, this toy should distract her," Dawn said, "A lot Pokémon seem to like them and I'm sure that the Vulpix would too."

"It'll like this?" I asked, making the toy squeak again.

Surely Kitala would be able to tell it was just plastic, especially when it makes a noise like this.

Dawn giggled.

"They like it when it makes noises," Dawn said as if she could read my thoughts, "Makes it seem like they're hunting something. It'll distract her long enough. You'll be able to get the princess out of there."

I nodded and shoved the steak in my pocket for later.

"Now can I have some real lunch please?" I asked, I'm hungry."

She laughed.

"Yes, I'll get you some food," she said, "Give me your plate."

I handed her my plate.

Solidad and Paul were both happily eating the spaghetti and sauce.

"Don't get too close," Paul warned once Dawn had left the room.

"I know," I said, "I'm not stupid. It doesn't seem like the princess it training her Vulpix though."

Paul glared at me.

"I meant her," Paul said, jabbing a thumb in the direction of the doors Dawn had gone through.

"Right, I totally knew that," I said.

"You know, you'd be a lot better if you just asked her out," Solidad said.

Paul shook his head.

"The time's not right yet," he said.

"You always say that," I said, "When is the right time?"

"When this is all over," he said, "Until then, keep away."

He finished his plate off and leaned back in his chair. He rested his feet up on the table beside his bowl.

"Feet off the table," Solidad said.

Paul merely rolled his eyes.

Dawn came back in, obliviously unaware of what Paul had just been telling me.

"Here you are," she said, placing the plate of steaming pasta in front of me.

I grinned at her and started eating.

"Paul, feet off the table," Dawn said harshly.

She frowned at him, her hands on her hips again.

Paul rolled his eyes again, but this time I did notice he took his feet from the table.

* * *

><p>Later on when it was dark, I jumped up into the princess' room to see that May and Mina were talking. I chuckled silently to myself as I poked my sword into the ground. They hadn't noticed I was here yet.<p>

"I wish he'd hurry up," Mina said.

"Are you girls waiting for me?" I teased.

Mina and May both looked up at me.

"No, we are not. I was talking about a much nicer guy," she said.

I leaned on the sword, smiling at her.

"Aren't I nice enough for you?" I asked.

Surely she'd have realised by now that I have purposely not been going all out on her. I was sure I could take her away if I really wanted to easily. I was stronger than her and from what I'd gathered, she wasn't as trained either.

Yet, I didn't. I don't know why I was playing around like this.

I looked down as Kitala ran to me. I internally laughed as I saw that she was dragging my tatter shirt. She still had this?

"Look at this," I said as I knelt down to her level, "You still have my shirt two weeks later."

"Kitala likes it. I can't take a toy off a baby," Mina said.

I laughed. I guess Dawn's present earlier hadn't gone completely useless then.

"It's lucky then," i said, taking out the Pokémon toy steak from my pocket, "That I brought you something better."

I squeaked it twice to get her attention. Kitala dropped the shirt in her mouth, focusing entirely on the toy. I waved it for her and then threw it across the room. She ran after it, pouncing and growling on it.

Mina scowled at me, her sword raising slightly.

"I don't like you becoming friendly with my Vulpix," she said.

"Well, I brought it in case you finally trained her to attack me," I said.

I really didn't need a second experience with her sharp teeth.

"Kitala wouldn't attack you, she loves your shirt and I think she's starting to love you," May said.

Love me? I know Pokémon were supposed to reflect their trainers, but this couldn't be more untrue. I started laughing.

"Well, they say a Pokémon reflects their trainer," I teased.

Mina turned and looked at May, an unimpressed look on her face before she turned to me again.

"I most certainly do not like you," she said, punctuating her sentence with a small growl-like sound.

I already knew that. Even before she said that, but it still kind of felt bad when she sad it out loud.

"You don't have to," I said honestly, "That's not part of my job."

My mission was just to get her out of here. No one had ever said I had to get the princess to like me. So why was I so determined to know what she'd think of me? Why did I care so much?

"That's not a good job," she said.

Why wasn't it a good job? It wasn't a bad job was it? All I had to do was get her out of here. I was the good guy…Wasn't I? Wasn't I doing a good thing?

She started walking to me, holding out her sword. I back away, pulling up my own sword. It was kind of fun to watch her pretend she was so tough. I don't know why, but I liked to see the look of accomplishment on her face. It made me feel good.

"I don't like how you're becoming so friendly with Kitala and May," she said.

What was she going to do about it though? It wasn't really my fault.

"That's their choice to like me," I said, holding my own sword against hers.

I couldn't do anything about it if someone else took a liking to me.

I slowly walked back as she pushed forwards. She was kind of fun to mess around with.

She leaned close and I could feel my breath shortening. I hoped that she couldn't tell because I didn't understand what she was doing.

"Why are you coming here? You never do anything to betray me?" she asked.

I started laughing, relieved when she ducked her head slightly. She had been too close for comfort before.

"I can't really betray you if I don't have your trust in the first place," I reminded her.

She'd never trusted me; not from minute one when she'd jabbed a sword under my throat.

"Be quiet," she snapped, "Why do you confuse me like this? You say you want to kidnap me, but you be nice."

I opened my mouth, about to tell her that I didn't even know myself, but she held a hand over my mouth. I rolled my eyes slightly. How was I supposed to tell her that I didn't know why I cared so much if she held my mouth closed?

I licked her hand. It always worked with Solidad.

Mina ignored me though. She instead looked rather curious, her head tilting ever so slightly. She leaned forwards and pushed her face onto my chest.

I yelped at the sudden contact and I heard Belle let out a small squeal. What was she doing? Could she hear my heart beat now? It was going faster now. I could feel it, but could she?

I reached up and pulled her hand away from my mouth.

"What are you doing?" I asked, glad that my voice hadn't squeaked.

What was she doing to me? My did my face feel hot?

She reached up and held my sword arm to the wall. Now I held one of hers and she held one of mine. I didn't understand what she was achieving through this.

"You smell good," she mumbled, "I like it."

I started laughing, feeling myself returning back to normal. That was it? She'd liked the smell of my deodorant? Why was that such a big deal? Why had I gotten so worked up over that?

Mina jumped back as if she'd been burnt. Her face went lightly pink and I could barely see it in the moonlight.

Before I knew it, I was pulling my shirt over my head. I wanted to make her happy for a little while. I tossed it at her and she caught it, looking at me confused.

"You can have it," I said, "It's a gift for making me laugh."

She was amusing. I liked her. She really was kind of fun.

I yelped as she swung her sword, whipping my now bare back with the flat of her blade.

"Get out of here," she mumbled.

I rolled my eyes. Even if I went now, I could always come back another night.

Maybe I'd leave it tonight. She had given me a laugh already.

"Princess has spoken," I said sarcastically, "But you know I'll be back again?"

She couldn't get rid of me that easily. I would just keep coming back until I completed my mission.

She nodded and I smiled. I think she was getting used to me. Maybe she already knew that I was going to keep coming back.

"So, see you 'round princess," I said, jumping out the window.

Well, she certainly was interesting. Why did my heart still beat fast and my breath still feel short like I had just run a race though? I didn't understand.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: There we go! All finished! <strong>

**Jaiden: not really**

**Me: Well, finished the chapter at least. would you look at this though? I'm halfway through Jaiden's POV. ALREADY?! Is it just me, or has this gone super fast? I only have 6 more chapters and then I'll be moving into the conclusion**

**Oh and by the way, I learnt today that there was previously a grammatical symbol thingy that was an exclamation mark and a question mark together for the times when you kind feel like you need to use both. It got taken away though or something. THEY NEED TO BRING IT BACK! I would use it SO many times! WHY!? Why would they take it away?! I need it!**


	19. Week 7-Jaiden

"It's too hot to do work," I complained to Solidad.

"You are just being lazy," Solidad said.

"I'm not," I protested.

I didn't like it when it was hot. Today was too hot. Hot days were bad,

"My brain is melting," I added.

"I'd see it pouring through your ear," Solidad said.

"You have to have a brain first," Harley muttered.

I glared at Harley and Solidad slapped his head lightly with her left hand.

"Be nice," she said, "Jaiden, come here. Let me see that welt."

I rolled my eyes. Last week, Mina had left a long welt across my back from her sword whip. It had taken a few day, but it went away. Solidad kept wanting to check it though, to make sure there wasn't any other bruising. It was all I could do to convince here that I could still go back this week to kidnap the princess.

I lifted my shirt and turned my back to her.

"Solidad, do I smell good?" I asked.

The question had been bothering me since Mina had seemed to take a liking to my deodorant. Whenever I had fought her this week, she'd been wearing my shirt and some pants.

May teased her, and I did join in,but it was confusing me. She'd insisted it was her only shirt, but why was she so intent on wearing it?

Solidad laughed.

"Why would you ask that?" she asked.

"No reason," I said quickly.

"You wouldn't ask it out of the blue," Solidad said, frowning, "Something brought it up, what happened?"

"The princess thinks I smell good," I muttered.

"What?" Solidad asked, "I didn't hear, speak up."

"The princess thinks I smell good," I repeated louder.

There was a silence and I waited while Solidad and Harley processed what I'd said. Then Harley started laughing.

"Are you conscious of your smell now Jay-Jay," he teased.

I felt my face heating up for the oddest of reasons.

"No," I mumbled, "I was just curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat," Harley said.

"Satisfaction brought it back," I retorted.

"Good call Jaiden," Solidad praised, "I see you have been paying attention to me."

"Can you tell me then?" I asked.

Solidad laughed and rolled my shirt back down. She turned me around and put her nose near my chest.

I felt myself heating up again as I remembered the princess putting her face there. What was wrong with me?

"Yes," Solidad said eventually, "You do smell pretty nice. You smell like deodorant. I guess the princess just likes your deodorant."

Harley started laughing and my face felt extremely hot.

"You don't think Jay-Jay has a thing for the princess do you?" he teased.

Solidad's eyes widened and she stared at me.

"Do you?" she asked.

"No way!" I exclaimed, "That's ridiculous! Why would you think that?"

Harley looked at Solidad.

"Jaiden," Solidad said.

I backed away from her accusing glance.

"I don't," I snapped, "I know my place. She's a princess and we need her for other things. I'm not stupid."Solidad shook her head.

"I'm going to go find Dawn," I said, "She wanted to show me something."

I backed out.

"Poor guy, I think he's falling for her," I heard Solidad said softly as I went through the doorway.

"He's going to be crushed," Harley added.

I didn't know what they were talking about. What did falling for someone mean? Was it a code name for my mission failure?

Why would I be crushed?

* * *

><p>I knocked gently on Dawn's bedroom door. It had taken me a while to find. I usually didn't go through the maids' quarters. It was surprisingly empty though. I hadn't seen atone come out of their rooms. I guessed people were too hot.<p>

I heard the pitter patter of feet and then the door opened, Dawn in the doorway.

"Jaiden, you came," she said, "Hang on, I'll grab a few things and we can go to the dining hall."

She ran back in, leaving the door open as she put various items in a small bag.

I wasn't sure what to do. Did I stay here? Was I supposed to go in?

Luckily for me, se came back out and shut her door.

"It's hot here," she said, fanning herself with her hands, "Let's go."

I silently followed her, curious to where we were going.

"I just have to get Paul," Dawn said, "I'll use him as a demonstration."

"For what?" I asked, "He might not like it."

Dawn giggled.

"Don't be silly," she said, "Paul's a softy and we all know it."

I raised an eyebrow. I really didn't know where she got that from.

She lightly knocked on Paul's door.

There was a grunt from inside and I heard heavy feet landing on the floor. Unlike Dawn's delicate steps, Paul noisily tromped to the door and swung it open.

"What?" he asked.

Yeah…I really don't see how she saw soft in this.

"I need you," Dawn said.

Paul's eyes widened only slightly.

I chuckled to myself. I guess he had interpreted that differently than how she'd meant it.

"What?" he spluttered out.

"Come on, I need you to help me test something for Jaiden," she said.

Dawn then scowled at me, only just seeming to notice my presence.

"Make it quick," he snapped.

She patted his arm.

"We're coming to the dining hall," she said, "Come along boys."

I quickly rushed ahead, fearing Paul's wrath. I didn't think he was happy. It was a hot day and he was bothered. I didn't want to make him any more irritated.

"Here we are," Dawn said, pushing the doors to the dining hall open.

I quickly walked in.

"Ok, what is it you wanted to show me?" I asked.

Dawn reached into her bag and took out a small orange case. She opened it and I looked confused at the two capsules inside, filled with a pale powder.

"What are those?" I asked.

"They're sleep powder capsules," Dawn said "They'll help you get the princess."

"Couldn't I just use sleep powder if I wanted to do that?" I asked, unsure.

"It makes it easier," Dawn said, "you only have to pop one and sprinkle. Other sleep powders need to be digested. This one only needs to be inhaled. That's why it's in a capsule. Let me show you."

She took one out and grabbed Paul's arm.

She squeezed the capsule in her hand and sprinkled the dust inside over Paul's head. Paul collapsed to the ground, light snored coming from him.

"See?" Dawn said, "It'll help you get the princess. Just try it. If it doesn't work, then I'll work on something different."

She pressed the capsule into my palm and I shoved it into my pocket.

I'm not sure I wanted to use this trick.

* * *

><p>At night time, I went to jump into the princess' room, but her window was shut. She shut me out. This whole time of visiting her and she'd finally shut the window.<p>

Maybe she'd let me in. It was worth a shot and if not, then I'd open it like I had the first night.

I knocked on the window, trying to give her my best pleading look.

Mina looked to the window and her eyes rolled. May put a hand over her mouth before she come to the window and unlatched it.

Really? Wow, that was a surprise.

I patted my pocket slightly, making sure the powder capsule was still ok.

"Hi Jaiden," May said, sounding fairly happy to see me.

"You locked me out," I teased, pulling a sad face.

"Please, I don't care about you," Mina said, snorting, "Besides, I do have a name you know. You can use it."

Ouch, that's pretty harsh. I didn't want to use her name either. I liked calling her princess. The nickname kinda stuck. Saying Mina wasn't bad and I didn't mind it, but everyone seemed to call her Mina. This was my own nickname for now…Even if it wasn't the most original. I would come up with something better later.

"I think it's cute how he calls you that," May said.

She let out a small giggle.

Cute?! My nickname was cute? No way! I wasn't supposed to be cute!

I turned my head away from May, trying not to let her see my face. My cheeks felt hot again. Was it hot in here? She did have the window closed. It was kinda stuffy.

Mina let out a groan and flipped onto her tummy.

"I'm too hot for this, go away Jaiden," she complained.

She really thought I was just going to leave because she was hot? If anything, that should make things better for me.

"Too hot for this," I repeated, "Does that mean I have it easy tonight? Can I actually just pick you up?"

She let out a funny snort.

"Go ahead and try," she dared, "You'll find yourself with a missing arm."

I chuckled. At any other point, I may have taken her threat seriously. She was usually so feisty, but right now I couldn't. While she was drawled out like this, I couldn't seriously think of her sword fighting me now. Maybe Dawn's advice would work tonight.

I walked closer to the princess, sticking my hand in my pocket to retrieve the capsule. I crushed it in my hand.

"En guard," she said, lifting her sword and waving it out in front of her.

I dodged her sword. Even if it didn't work, then I could just tell Dawn that it was a fail.

I opened my fist above her, spindling the powder over her.

Mina yelped and rolled away. Kitala jumped forwards. She snapped her teeth, but then the powder settled on her. She lay down, her head on her paws as he eyes closed.

Mina looked up from Kitala and glared at me.

"Did you just try to use a sleep powder on me?" she asked.

I shifted uncomfortably. How was I supposed to explain this? I knew sleep powder was a dirty move, but I couldn't keep saying that I was failing. Solidad was getting suspicious and I didn't want her to find out that I was just delaying my mission.

This was silly. Why was I delaying? What was I afraid of?

"It was worth a shot. I guess I'll have to go finish that off," I said slowly.

Find a different way to render her unconscious. She wasn't going to let me take her otherwise.

I yelped as she slapped me with her blade.

"Never try to do that again," she said.

She even punished me. That was kind of cute.

I did not just say that.

"See you 'round princess, I'll be back," I said quickly, getting out of there as fast as I could.

What had happened there?

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Jaiden is falling for her...<strong>

**Jaiden: Why me?**

**Me: Well, you're going to sooner or later. **

**Drew: And let's face it, this was love at first sight**

**Me: DREW! *blushing***

**Drew: What? If you can say that about May and I, then I can say that about you guys.**

**Me: Uh...That's totally different!**


	20. Week 8-Jaiden

I groaned as I finished off the third grammar sheet today.

"That's enough," I said, handing it to Solidad.

She laughed and took it with her left hand.

"You want to learn don't you," she said.

"No, I don't," I said.

"Well, too bad," she said, "You don't want to look uneducated do you?"

"What would the princess think?" Harley added.

I felt my face heating up slightly and I turned away from them.

"I don't care what the princess thinks," I lied.

I still couldn't figure out why her opinion mattered so much. I had been back every night this week and I still couldn't figure it out. Was it because I knew she was a princess? Did I automatically assume her opinion meant more because of her title?

That was silly. Why would I do that?

"Something tells me that isn't true," Solidad said.

"It's not true," I protested.

"Then why haven't you gotten her out yet?" Solidad asked, "You know you're on a time limit. You've been back multiple times, but you never take her out of there."

"She fights back," I said, "I've already told you that."

"You don't expect me to believe that you can't best her?" Solidad said, "Jaiden, you've been professionally trained. You know how to knock a person out. You have the capability to disarm a person quickly. You can't tell me that you haven't been able to beat her. You've been letting her win, haven't you?"

I ducked my head. That was true. I had been letting her win. I don't know why. Up until now, I hadn't told Solidad any of it. I'd been making excuses.

I looked at her paralysed arm. She had lost too much for me to waltz in and mess things up for her. She deserved to know the truth at least.

"Harley, I want to talk to Solidad," I said.

Harley frowned at me.

"It's alright," Solidad said, pecking his cheek, "I'll come see you later."

Harley pulled a face, but stood up and walked out anyway.

"I don't understand why," I said honestly, "I feel like something's holding me back."

"What does it feel like?" Solidad asked.

I thought for a moment, trying to put my feelings into words.

"I feel like I'm doing something I shouldn't be," I said slowly, "Which is weird because I knew I'd have to do this. I see her though and she fights so furiously against me. I feel like I'm doing something wrong. Solidad…Am I the good guy? Or am I the bad guy?"

The question had been bugging me for a while. Was I actually doing something good? I thought I was, I'd been told I was, but that didn't stop me feeling uneasy.

"Of course you are," Solidad said, "If you're insecure, you should've said so. Jaiden, you're doing a good thing. You're trying to take back what we need."

"Why do I feel so awful then?" I asked.

"I think you're becoming attached to her," Solidad said, "I'm afraid your delay has only given you time to know her more. You feel bad because you know what'll happen after."

I looked at her.

"What happens after?" I asked.

"You won't get to see the princess as much as you do now," Solidad said, "You know that though. In fact, you might not get to see her ever again."

I felt like I had rocks in my stomach. I just felt so heavy. Never get to see Mina again? That filled me with dread. I didn't know I'd never see her again.

"Why can't I see her?" I asked.

"You'll go back to your life," Solidad said, "the princess has her own thing she needs to do. If you're lucky, you might see her at a special event. That's how the rankings work."

"But I would've saved her," I protested, "I'll be her hero, why couldn't I see her?"

Solidad reached out, but I backed away. I should've been told what would happen before I got too close. Why didn't anyone tell me this?

My throat felt like it was closing over. Breathing was getting difficult, like all the air in the room had banished.

"I'll be her hero," I repeated, "I'm her friend, why wouldn't I get to see her? That's not fair."

"Jaiden, that's how the social classes work," she said gently, "She'll be busy. She'll have too much to see you."

I looked up at her. Something inside me hurt. It hurt a lot and I didn't know what it was. For the first time, I said something to her I'd never said before.

"I don't believe you," I said, walking out.

* * *

><p>I lay in my room. I felt horrible. I didn't want to go see the princess tonight. I'd have to try again though or I'd be reported. I didn't want to lose my position. If that happened, I had nowhere to go. I had no family to run to.<p>

Solidad was the closest thing I had, but I was mad at her. She should've told me I wouldn't see her. Was I supposed to assume I wouldn't?

This was not fair. I was the one doing to work. Why was I the one to suffer?

There was a gentle knock at my door.

"Go away," I called, "I don't want to see you."

The door opened anyway and I looked up, expecting to see Solidad. What I saw instead, was Dawn. She was holding a book in her hands and she was smiling softly at me. She closed the door behind her and sat down on the bed next to me.

"Someone told me you were upset," she said.

I turned away from her.

"They said you didn't take it well the news of not being able to see the princess again," she continued.

"She should've told me," I said.

"She thought you already knew," Dawn said, "She thought you already had an understanding of how social classes worked."

"She just assumed I knew I wouldn't get to see her," I said.

Dawn put a hand on my arm.

"You've already seem more than some of us have," she said, "I've never seen the princess once. I don't know if I ever will. You're lucky and I'm jealous of you."

I laughed bitterly.

"What good is that when it just hurts," I said.

"It hurts because you care," Dawn said.

"I wish she'd bluntly told me," I said, "I never would've gotten so close."

"Do you remember this book?" she asked.

She placed the book on my lap. I flipped it open and read the start.

"Yeah, it's the silly one about the princess and the dirty little boy," I said.

"Exactly," Dawn said, "You said it was stupid and that princess' didn't make friends with dirty common boys. Jaiden, you are that dirty little common boy. Solidad thought you already knew that."

I stopped. It was a stupid story though. The princess and the common boy shouldn't have become friends. She was never going to fall in love with him.

If I was the boy…Did that mean that I shouldn't have had any hope of being friends in the first place? She saw me as her enemy after all. She never thought of me as a friend. Why would she think I was her hero either?

"Just think about it ok?" Dawn said, "And don't take it out on Solidad, she was only trying to help."

She walked out, leaving me with the book in my lap and jumbled thoughts in my head.

* * *

><p>When I jumped into the princess' room that night, she was right in front of me. I decided not to think about what had happened earlier. I'd leave that for later. Right now, I was here with the princess and I was going to savour it.<p>

Her face showed slight surprise and I chuckled a little at her expression.

"Well, hello princess. You're right here. Are you trying to make this easy for me?" I teased.

She frowned, but the corner of her mouth curved slightly.

"Don't fool yourself. If you beat me, then I have back up," she said.

She raised her sword back and my gaze followed where she was pointing.

It was another boy. He had brown hair and green eyes which were glaring straight at me. His arms were crossed and he had a sword beside him.

It was a guard?

"That's not fair, are you saying that I'll have to beat two people just to take you away?" I asked.

I could beat the princess fine, but he might be a problem. I didn't know how skilled he was. I would need to use something else now. I'd need to rethink this and plan again soon.

Mina nodded.

"But don't worry, you won't beat me anyway so you don't have to worry about Drew," Mina said.

Oh, this was Drew. I held up my sword, eyeing Drew as I blocked an attack from Mina.

This was the guy she mentioned before wasn't he?

"He looks hostile," I said, taking not e of the glare.

Drew looked like he was ready to kill me. He looked like he wanted to right now.

"Don't worry," Mina said, "He's just jealous."

I watched as she lightly nodded her head towards May.

I chuckled. Really? He was jealous of me because of something she'd said?

"Is that because I'm supposedly so hot?" I asked.

I blocked an attack from her, swiping one of my own at her.

Had May said that to Drew or something?

She giggled as she blocked the attack.

"That would be right, except that you're not actually so I don't know what there is to be jealous of," she said.

I laughed. She jabbed at me twice and I batted her sword away with mine.

"Someone's learnt their comebacks," I teased.

"I'm just better than you," she teased back playfully.

Her eyes glinted and I felt like grinning.

"We'll see about that," I said.

If I didn't know any better, I'd say she was having fun. She was playing with me too now. I teased her and she was teasing me back. She was letting me advance on her, only to push me back again.

I did grin at her as I fought back. I teased her gently as we fought.

I didn't know what had happened between now and our last encounter, but she really seemed to be enjoying herself this time. It was almost like she didn't care that we were being watched. I lifted my eyes to Drew for a moment to see he was raising an eyebrow.

I blinked as I found my sword being snatched from my fingers. Her eyes glinted in excitement as I backed up, the two swords pointing at me.

"You're beaten me again, I'm quite impressed," I said.

She had managed to hold out against me. She would have me delay another night at least. I would get to see her again.

I held my hands up.

She grinned, looking so proud. She panted, her hot breath warming my face.

"I'm just so amazing, aren't I?" she asked.

I smiled at her. She really was. She could fight off a man larger than herself. I was starting to wonder if I really wouldn't have trouble taking her. She seemed to be getting stronger herself. I would have to practice lots.

"You are amazing," I agreed honestly.

She really was amazing and sometimes I felt like I should've hugged her for being as strong as she was.

Mina's face slowly started to turn pink and she jerked away from me. She whipped my arm with her sword and I tried not to yelp, gritting my teeth against it.

"Get out of here," she mumbled, looking away.

I laughed.

It was cute how she thought she had control; how she thought she could boss me around like that.

Where was cute coming from? Why was I saying that word to myself so often? Why had Solidad ever taught me this word to begin with. It seems I would've been better off without it.

"I'll see you another night princess," I said

I yelped as Mina used my sword to whip me again and I jumped out the window.

I smiled sadly to myself. She was an amazing princess and I wished things didn't have to go this way.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I possibly may have been bawling my eyes out over this...<strong>

**Jaiden: Really? Why?**

**Me: It's sad and I'm emotional! I randomly feel asleep for an hour in the middle of the day today and I woke up feeling disoriented and weird. Don't blame me for being emotional! **

**And I'm sorry if the quality lacks in any chapters or if I've previously made mistakes and included names other than the characters than I'm using. I have tried to scan through and edit out the other names from my NaNoWriMo, but it gets difficult. Please just excuse them for now. I'll go back over the chapters at a later date and try to fix them up.**


	21. Week 9-Jaiden

A week had gone past and I still hadn't spoken to Solidad. I spent all my time with Paul and Dawn. Solidad hadn't chased me up either. It was so tense between us and every day I felt worse.

I distracted myself when I visited the princess. I didn't need to think about anything other than witty comebacks and ways to defend against her attacks.

She made me feel so many things at once. I felt happy with her whenever she lit up. I felt sad for her whenever I thought about what I was really doing. I felt guilty for trying to take her away. Something else as well that I couldn't quite place.

She was…Something that I never wanted to let go.

I knew my place now though. I'd accepted my role as the dirty common boy who never should make friends with her. I'd accepted that she had to move on to higher hints while I could only watch from a distance.

"Stop moping about," Dawn said, "Just go apologise. It's not that hard. It's a five letter word."

Dawn had been trying to get me to say sorry to Solidad all week, but sorry didn't seem to cut it. I felt like I needed to do something different; something that really showed her that I was sorry and didn't mean what I'd said.

I was lost at what though.

"What do I do?" I asked, "To make it up to her?"

"Say sorry," Dawn suggested.

"More than that," I said, "I want to show her that i really mean it."

Dawn frowned for a moment.

"She'll like flowers," she said, "You could go get her a bunch of flowers."

I grinned at Dawn.

"That's a great idea!" I exclaimed, "I'll go get them myself!"

"Bring them here first," Dawn said, I'll check over them for you."

I grinned at her and rushed out. Paul glared at me on the way, probably for talking to Dawn, but I didn't have any time to waste on him.

I rushed outside. It had been a while since I had fully been outside just to enjoy. I'd only really gone outside when I needed to get to the princess. I hadn't actually stopped for a while.

I looked around for flowers. We would have flowers here somewhere.

I spotted some small yellow ones browning between the tiles. Yellow was a good colour. It was a happy colour. I always felt brighter when I looked at yellow. That might be nice. Surely Solidad would like these. It would set my apology on the right path.

I picked them from the ground and held them in my hands. I saw some other yellow ones. They'd work too! I couldn't have enough yellow.

These ones were darker with more petals that were thinned.

I looked around for any more. There were some tiny blue ones too. I picked a few of them up. Blue might show her that I was sad.

Once I felt like I had enough flowers I made my way back to Dawn.

"Here," I said to Dawn, "I have flowers."

Instead of looking pleased, Dawn looked horrified.

"You can't her those!" she exclaimed, "You have sour-sobs, dandelions and Forget-me-nots. Those aren't special."

I frowned. What was wrong with these flowers?

"I picked them myself though," I said, "See? Yellow to make her happy again and blue to show her I've been sad."

Dawn sighed.

"Jaiden, there are nicer flowers than these ones," she said, 'These are so common they're not special, and often they're called weeds."

These weren't good flowers? They were flowers though?

"You still have a lot to learn about flowers," Dawn said.

"Well, I'm going to go to Solidad now," I said.

I ignored Dawn's protest and went down the hall. I knocked on Solidad's door.

There was a shuffling and then the door opened. Solidad stood in the doorway. I thrust the bunch of flowers to her.

"I'm sorry," I said, quickly.

Solidad paused, staring at the flowers.

I hope she liked them.

"I picked them myself," I added.

Solidad stated laughing.

"I figured as much," she said, "No respectable florist would sell bouquets with dandelions and sour-sobs."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, frowning.

She ruffled my hair.

"That I think you're very sweet," she said, "And that I forgive you. I'm sorry too."

I shook my head.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," I said.

"Just feel lucky that Solidad thinks you're cute," Dawn whispered, "Any other female would rather slap you for being insensitive."

I didn't understand.

"Oh yeah, Paul's coming with you tonight," Dawn said, "He wanted to see what's really going on. Make sure to make things go well."

I frowned. Why was Paul going to come? I didn't want him to come. This was my mission. These were my meetings with the princess.

"It's only one night unless you want him to come again," Dawn said, obviously noticing my look, "Just one night. Then you have the princess all to yourself after that."

I frowned again. I didn't though. The princess didn't belong to me. Why would she have said that? I didn't understand.

* * *

><p>I jumped through the window later that night.<p>

"Hey princess, I see Drew's still here," I said.

Which was good because then it was worth Paul coming along.

Drew scowled at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Hi to you too," I said sarcastically.

I still didn't think Drew quite liked me.

"Hi Jay-Jay," May chirped.

I groaned. Why had I ever told them about this nickname? I don't even remember why I brought it up.

"Please don't call me that," I said.

Having Harley use it daily was enough for me. I didn't need anyone else to use it too.

May smiled innocently and Mina giggled. Mina jumped off her bed and held up her sword.

"Not yet princess, though I do appreciate your enthusiasm," i said, trying not to grin, "Two on one isn't fair so thought I'd even the odds. If he eventually gets up here."

Why hadn't Paul come in yet? It can't be that hard to climb a ladder and jump in.

I walked over to the window and leaned out to see.

"Hurry up and get in here," i called.

I frowned when I saw he was just standing beside the window.

"Why are you just standing there?" I asked.

"I was just waiting for you to finish flirting," he muttered.

My face heated up slightly and I hoped the princess hadn't heard that. I wasn't flirting.

"I am not. Just get in here," I muttered, moving away from the window.

I watched Mina's eyes scan over Paul cautiously.

"You have your friends here," I said, "So I thought I'd introduce mine. This is Paul. He's been my friend ever since we were stuck in class together."

"Speak for yourself," he muttered.

No I wasn't. Friendship was a two sided thing. He was just pretending to be grumpy.

"He's grumpy," Mina said.

Paul glared at Mina, but she seemed unfazed as she glanced back at Drew. I was impressed. Not many people could be glared at by Paul and not cringe or shy away.

"Two on two, sounds reasonable," she said, "I'm still going to beat you Jaiden."

I had to stop myself from smiling at that. Why did I want to smile like an idiot?

"Paul gets pretty serious," I warned.

I hope he didn't do anything too bad.

"Don't worry," Mina said, "It'll give Drew something to vent his jealousy on."

Was Drew still jealous? That comment was made ages ago. Couldn't he let it go already?

Drew jumped up, unsheathing his sword and Paul brought his level.

Mina nodded to Drew and swung her sword at me. I blocked and jumped away from Drew and Paul. Now that I thought about it, a two vs two battle probably wouldn't be easy in the confined space of her room. It was too late now though. Drew and Paul were already trying to behead each other. I seriously hoped Paul wouldn't hurt Drew because that would be bad. Mina would hate me for it too because I brought him here.

I felt increasingly nervous. I wasn't so sure that Paul was a good idea. Mina would never forgive me if Paul hurt Drew. That would leave me back to square one.

I hit a wall behind me and groaned. I had no more space to go.

Mina grinned as she held up her sword against me, reaching over to take mine. I chuckled slightly, letting her steal the sword from me.

How many swords did she have now? She'd taken so many from me now.

I looked over to Paul to see he was in a similar position that I was in. Drew had his sword under Paul's chin while Paul's sword had been knocked away. Wow, Drew was pretty good. At least I now knew Drew's skill level. So fighting Drew wasn't a good option. If he could beat Paul, then there would be a high chance he'd beat me too.

I had to think about it carefully.

"I think, I win," Mina said.

Her breath came out in little pants and her hair was damp with sweat. She really wasn't an ordinary princess and there was nothing I want to do more than hug her now; even while she was hot and sweaty. She just never ceased to amaze me.

"Let's get out of here," I said sternly to Paul.

He looked like he was ready to try to get out with his fists and then continue with Drew.

Paul looked at me in disbelief and I held his gaze. I meant it.

He clenched his fist and knocked Drew away from him, hitting him in the jaw with a strong right hand sweep.

May gasped and ran to Drew while Paul glared at me.

"No wonder you never get anything done. You're soft on her," he said.

Mina took the swords away from me, also running to Drew. She looked up and glared and I watched her for a while.

I knew I was soft on her. I couldn't seem to help it.

I pushed Paul to the window. He rolled his eyes and jumped out.

I was not bringing Paul back again. Not if he was going to cause trouble.

"I'll come back alone a different night," I told her.

I wasn't coming back with Paul again. I had a plan forming in my head, but I still needed a few things to make it happen. Just a little more time and a little more knowledge.

Mina looked up at me, her eyes focusing intently on mine.

"Good night princess," I said.

I jumped out the window.

"Goodnight Jaiden."

I almost lost my balance as I landed, but I quickly held myself upright.

She'd said goodnight to me. That was the first time she'd said that back. She usually just watched me go.

My heart beat felt like it was speeding up and something inside felt fluttery.

Paul was raising an eyebrow at me.

"Isn't she awesome?" I asked, grinning.

Paul rubbed his head with his hand.

"I'm not answering you," he said, "Come on before you get even more weird."

I wasn't weird. I was just happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: There we go. I'm so sorry that I didn't upload this last night like I normally would've. I wrote it, but then I was so tired that I just couldn't function enough to correct it for you guys so I thought I'd just put it up today. So you'll get two today because I still have the one to upload tonight<strong>

**Jaiden: Maybe you shouldn't write late at night**

**Me: I usually do because that's when I feel inspired, but I was tired from the day.**

**And *giggle* Jaiden's definitely falling here. I don't think he realises it. Aw, poor Jaiden. He just doesn't understand these things**


	22. Week 10-Jaiden

"Solidad? Do you think I ever met the princess before this?" I asked.

I know Solidad had, but maybe there was a chance that I did. Maybe I didn't remember it, but perhaps I did.

Solidad thought for a moment.

"I don't think so," she said, "You would've been too young."

"But how come you got to see the princess?" I asked.

"I was older," Solidad said.

"You were seven," I replied, "And you got to hold the princess. Wasn't anyone concerned you were going to drop her?"

Solidad laughed.

"No," she said, "The princess was fine. Her mother was very sick, so I was brought in to look after the princess."

"Why you?" I asked, "Why not someone older?"

"I don't know," Solidad said, "Maybe they wanted the princess to form bonds with someone more her age, but still old enough to do things."

I pulled a face.

"Did you have to change dirty nappies?" I asked.

Solidad laughed again.

"Yes, I had to change her dirty nappies," she said, "Just because she's a princess doesn't mean that she doesn't have bodily functions. She's still a human Jaiden."

I already knew she was human.

"I know that," I said, "It's just a bit disgusting that you had to change nappies as a seven year old."

"I did what I had to do," Solidad said, "When you get called to the castle to look after the princess, you don't complain. You just grit your teeth for that and do it."

She paused, her lips turning into a scowl.

"Obviously things changed," she hissed bitterly.

I didn't like it when Solidad was sad like this.

"Tell me more about the princess," I asked, leaning my head on her knee.

She smiled at me.

"She was very cheeky," Solidad said, "She used to like playing tricks."

"What kind of tricks?" I asked.

"Well, you know she escaped three times," Solidad said, "She used to pretend to be ill all the time, just so she could stay in her room and play all day."

"If you knew, why did you let her?" I asked.

"I didn't know until I caught her playing," Solidad said, "She was pretty convincing. She used to rub the thermometer against her tongue to heat it up. Or she used to do the thermometer after she'd just drunk something cold. Or she left it out at room temperature a little before she gave it to me."

"Clever princess," I said, "Maybe I should try some of these tricks to get out of my lessons.

She rubbed my head harshly.

"Don't even think about it," she said, "I will go and visit you."

"That's not fair," I said, rubbing my head where her knuckles had scraped, "You let the princess get away with it."

"She was the princess," Solidad said, "She didn't have things to do."

"She still had to learn things," I protested.

"I remind you again, she was the princess, there was a different social gap Jaiden," Solidad said.

"I hate that gap," I muttered.

"Besides, she was very sneaky about it," Solidad added, "I don't think you could pull off the things she did. She had that innocently cute look."

"I'm innocent and cute aren't I?" I teased.

"Far from it," Solidad said, laughing.

"That's mean," I complained.

"Get back to your maths work," she said.

I groaned.

"I hate maths though," I said, "When am I ever going to use this?"

"You want to be smart don't you?" Solidad asked.

"No, you forced this on me," I said.

"Look at it this way," Solidad said, "If you're smart enough, you may be able to get a different position. That would mean you get to see the princess more often."

I stopped. That sounded nice.

"That's what you'd want, isn't it?" she asked.

I thought. It would be really good to see the princess often. I would miss her when things changed. Maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea.

"No," I said, shaking my head, "I'm a soldier. I'd get bored doing something else."

"You wouldn't see the princess though," Solidad said.

That was true. Was it worth it?

"Anyone who really wants to see me will have to make time," I said, "And I'll do the same likewise, but I can't give up something I like doing for someone else. I'm not like that."

Solidad smiled and ruffled my hair.

"I'm proud of you," she said.

* * *

><p>I climbed up the building that night. I was about to jump in, but the sentence I heard next had me stumbling for balance.<p>

"Do you think Jaiden's in love with Mina? He always looks at her differently," May asked.

I felt my body heating up. My face felt like I was next to a fire and heart was beating faster.

Why would she ask something like that? I didn't look at Mina differently. I looked at everyone the same. I wasn't in love with the princess.

"No, I don't think so," Drew said.

I sighed in slight relief. I didn't even know things like that. How could someone else assume things like that when they didn't even know?

I lined myself up, ready to jump in.

"That's a shame, they would look really cute together," May said, just as I landed inside.

I stumbled in my landing and felt my face going red again. I hoped no one noticed that.

"Who would look cute together" I asked, pretending not have known, "What's the gossip?"

"Don't try to be part of a conversation you're not, that's eavesdropping," Mina said calmly, giving me a light scowl.

It's not exactly my fault that I'd heard my name then and lost it. I didn't really plan to trip and lose balance. She shouldn't be talking about me behind my back.

"Hello princess," I said, trying not to show any sort of emotion I was feeling.

I was so mixed up now. All that was going through my head was what May had said. Even as Mina started our fight, I couldn't stop. It was like a constant flashing light. I just couldn't avoid it.

She battled and I did block her attacks, but I felt sluggish. It was like my mind wasn't going to let me move while I was thinking about things so rapidly. Why would May even say that I liked Mina like that? I didn't understand what made her think I was looking at her differently.

I paused for a moment, my sword lowering slightly as Mina flicked a stray piece of hair from her face. Something inside me felt fluttery again. She looked absolutely gorgeous. That's the only way I could describe her.

Her eyes were glinting. Her hair was damp with sweat again and her face pulled in determined concentration. It may not be what most people thought attractive, but somehow, seeing her like this made me feel like I was going to explode. Something was just so alluring about her. It was strange.

I only thought to raise my sword a little too late. By then, I'd already felt the sharp pain in my side as the blade sank into my flesh.

I cried out in pain, dropping my word and sinking to the ground.

I put hand over my side, feeling warm blood leak through the clothing and my fingers.

"Jaiden!" Mina exclaimed.

She knelt down near me. Her face looked horrified.

"Jaiden, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to, I'm really sorry," she said frantically.

She brushed my hair from my face and I almost leaned into her touch. She put her hand under my chin and brought my head up so I had to look at her. She looked so guilty that she looked like she was in pain too.

"It's ok," I said.

My breathing felt short and shallow and my voice sounded breathless and wheezy.

"It was an accident," I assured, "My fault for losing focus."

I should've known better than that. I couldn't have her feel guilty over something that wasn't her fault.

"What happened? I though you'd block," she asked.

I didn't answer. I couldn't tell her what I'd been distracted for. I didn't quite understand it myself.

She held her hands over mine. Her fingers were warm to the touch, even though she'd just been holding her sword. Did that mean that she'd been holding it for a while? She was prepared for me.

"I'm sorry," she repeated.

Kitala put her head on my knee. She looked up at me, almost looking sorrowful. It looked like she was sympathising with me. She whimpered slightly.

"Let me see," May said, kneeling down.

I shook my head. I needed to get back to Solidad. She'd be able to fix me up. Mina grabbed my hands though. She clenched them tightly, as if they were the only things keeping her here. I flinched as May prodded around the fresh wound and Mina held my hands tighter.

It kind of felt like she was trying to break my fingers, but somehow it was slightly comforting.

"It's pretty deep. That needs to be attended to quickly or you might lose too much blood," May said, frowning.

That's why I needed to get to Solidad immediately.

I slowly stood up, trying not to agitate the wound as I let Mina's hands fall from mine. I tried not to wince at the sharp pains.

"I'll go now," I said quickly, "I'll see you again, princess."

"Wait!" she called.

I didn't listen to her. I walked to the window, hoping that it didn't show how bad it was before I sloppily jumped out. I needed Solidad immediately.

I slipped slightly as I landed, but I couldn't stop now. I climbed down the ladder. Once I got to the bottom, I pulled off my shirt and held it over my side, trying to stop the flow. I just had to get back.

* * *

><p>By the time I stumbled to Solidad's room, my head was feeling light, I was dizzy and my sight was getting blurred. I knocked on her door. I tried to readjust my shirt on my side.<p>

Wait, when did I drop my shirt? I didn't even remember.

"Solidad, open up," I called, knocking harder.

I briefly heard a groan and footsteps.

She was there now. Everything was ok now. She'd help me. It was alright.

I leant against the door. I almost couldn't hold myself anymore.

The door opened and I fell in. I groaned. I had no more energy left.

"Jaiden? What happened? Are you alright?"

I groaned and I listened as she gasped sharply.

"What happened?" she asked, her voice louder, higher and more panicked.

I saw her kneel down and felt stinging pain over my wound.

Nope, I'd had enough. My vision was going black and I couldn't hold on anymore. I was going to be ok though. Solidad would take care of me.

"I'm sorry," I whispered weakly, "It hurts too much."

My vision faded and I embraced the darkness that came with it. The pain would stop now.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: There's a little at the end. Just to give you a little extra. Now you guys know what was going through Jaiden's head at that time<strong>

**Jaiden: Really?**

**Me: Yup! All your thoughts have been invaded Jaiden. How do you feel?**

**Jaidne: The same. These aren't specifically my thoughts. Just what you wish I was thinking**

**Me" HEY! Who said you could take back to the author!**

**Jaiden: You asked a question...**

**Me: Right, right...Don't make me feel silly Jaiden.**

**Sorry, I was rushing this chapter today. I got heavily distracted with Alpha Sapphire (got it yesterday and It's awesome) and then my brother came over so by the time I got to write it was 10...Aha...yeah...Went over the midnight boarder with this one.**


	23. Week 11-Jaiden

I was bored. Solidad had kept me in bed in week. She hadn't let me go and see the princess at all.

My wound hadn't actually been too bad. The block that I had done even if it was late had prevented it from going too deep. It was only because I'd lost a fair amount of blood that I'd passed out before. It was extremely painful though and I just wanted to get out.

"Solidad, why am I kidnapping the princess?" I asked.

Solidad looked at me strangely.

"Did you really just ask that?" she asked back.

"I know it sounds weird," I said, "I know I'm supposed to bring her home, but what am I actually trying to achieve? Why do I have a time limit?"

"Do you know what is happening next week?" Solidad asked.

Well, if she said it like that, it meant there was a big event of some sort. I didn't remember what though. A birthday? A holiday maybe?

"A special day," I said.

She sighed.

"It's the princess' 18th birthday," she said.

Well, I'd said special event. That was close enough.

"Alright and what does that mean?" I asked.

"Mina will be legally old enough to be married," Solidad said.

"Are we trying to get her married?" I asked.

That didn't seem fair. Was she sure I was doing a good thing then?

"We're trying to stop her being married," Solidad said.

So that meant that Mina had a fiancé? then why were we stopping her. Wasn't that unfair too?

"I don't understand," I said

"Do you know what happens in the royal family when someone gets married?" she asked.

"There's a big wedding," I suggested.

Or a big party? Something to do with a celebration.

"That would happen," Solidad agreed, "But there's something more important. Once the princess gets married that person and his family will be recognised as royals."

"Then what?" I asked, still not quite getting it.

"The princess and her husband would inherit the kingdom," Solidad said.

"So we're trying to stop her from ruling?" I asked, "Don't you think she'd make a good ruler?"

"Well…There's that too. She'll lack the proper training and so taking over the reign might not be the best thing to do, but it's the marital bonds that are the most concerning."

"What about them?" I asked.

Solidad sighed.

"The princess is walking straight into a trap. She's getting married to the wrong guy and she won't even know until it's too late," Solidad said.

"What?" I asked.

Why would he be the wrong guy? I didn't understand.

"You would've been too young to remember it, but the princess was kidnapped when she was 5. Even since then we've been fighting to get her back because they're planing on using the marriage bonds of the royals to take over the kingdom," she said, "Once the princess is married, it's all over. They'll win, they have the princess."

I frowned.

"She's not a bargaining chip," I said.

She was a real person. I'd seen it. I didn't like where this was going.

Solidad moved and she tipped my head up with her good hand.

"I know that, you know that, but to them she's just a way to gain the kingdom."

"Then why can't we bust her out?" I asked, "Even after her birthday, surely we can do something."

Solidad sighed.

"I wish we could Jaiden, I really do, but after she's married it's all over. They'll be the new rulers so anything against them will be treason; punishable by death. We'll all have to be loyal to a tyrant that will be her husband."

That wasn't fair. They couldn't do that. Mina had emotions. She was a person. They couldn't use her like property.

"What happens after that?" I asked.

"I'm afraid they'll have no more use for her other than to create the next heir. I don't know what they'll do. They might leave her locked up in her room all day and she'll never know any different," Solidad said.

I stood up angrily. How dare they use her like she was an object? She was human. She had feelings too!

"Where are you going?" Solidad asked.

"To see Paul and Dawn," I said, storming out. I wasn't going to let them do that to her.

* * *

><p>I hadn't actually gone to see Dawn and Paul. I'd snuck out and come to visit the princess. It took a while, but I eventually made it to the princess' room. I jumped in the window.<p>

"Hey princess, I'm back, did you miss me?" I teased.

I stopped as I noticed her face.

"Hey, are you crying?" I asked.

Her face was blotchy and red. Her eyes were damps still and tear trails were still fresh over her cheeks.

Her lips curled into a smile and her eyes watered.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Kitala jump down and run towards me. I knelt down as Kitala pulled on my pants and I rubbed a hand over her head.

Why was the princess crying? Did something happen?

"Jaiden," she said.

Her voice crackled slightly and she licked her lips.

"Is everything alright?" I asked, slowly standing up.

She shook her head, crying all over again.

"Hey don't cry," I said quickly, walking over to her.

I didn't like this. Seeing her cry made me feel sad too. I sat beside her, wondering what had happened.

"I missed you," she whispered, putting her head on my shoulder.

I froze slightly. She'd missed me? She'd actually missed me this week. I was only joking before. I hadn't thought she'd actually missed me.

My body felt like it was heating up intensely. What was wrong with me?

I slowly lifted my arm and put it over her shoulder.

"I missed you too, but Solidad wouldn't let me out of bed this week," I said, "I had to sneak out."

"Is that because of me?" she asked.

She wasn't feeling guilty about it was she?

"It was a pretty nasty would," I admitted, "Solidad was really worried about it."

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to hurt you," she said, sniffing.

She really was guilty. I think she might've possibly been more upset about this than I'd been. That was kinda cute and I found myself chuckling.

"It's ok, it wasn't going to kill me," I assured, "I've had worse before. I told her not to worry, but Solidad's like a sister to me and she'll worry anyway."

Of course I'd had worse. I had a commander had me fight a cactus and my best friend was pretty deadly. I was bound to get injuries around people like Paul and Harley; Paul more than Harley.

"Who's Solidad?" she asked suddenly.

"She's my mentor and a little like an older sister to me," I explained.

I wanted to add that Solidad had been her caretaker, but I couldn't stand to hear if Mina remembered or not. If she didn't remember, it would hurt Solidad a lot.

She nodded and looked at her hands.

"Jaiden, I don't want to fight you tonight. I've been lonely and i just want you to stay with me for a bit. Can you do that?"

I frowned. Now that she mentioned it, May and Drew weren't here. Where were they?

I couldn't take advantage of her current state. I wouldn't be able to fight her with a clear conscience.

"I guess I can make one exception for one night," I said slowly, "But only for one night."

Solidad was already going to be upset with me.

"Why are you lonely?" I asked.

"Drew and May have been too busy. Drew's been out fighting and May has been working," she said.

Didn't she see anyone else? What did they do to her in this place?

"Are Drew and May the only people you see in the day?" I asked in disbelief.

I didn't see many people either, but I at least had the choice to see more if I wanted.

"That's who I usually see," she said.

I shook my head. That was awful. I couldn't believe they'd treat her this way. She was a princess.

"I can't believe they'd do this to you," I muttered to myself.

I pulled her closer. Her head moved and rested against my chest. It made me so angry to hear them acting like she was just a possession to own. I didn't even know who 'they' were. I didn't care either. If they were treating her like this, then they were bad.

"If you came with me, you'd never be lonely," I said, "Everyday someone would make sure to come and see you all the time. You would never be lonely ever."

Se was the princess. Someone would always want to see her. If these people had taken her away from where she belonged, the least they could do was treat her right. Didn't they see this?

"No, I'm not going with you," she said stubbornly.

I sighed heavily and she yawned.

Even if she didn't willingly come, I'd figure out a way to bring her back.

"Are you tired, princess?" I asked.

"I am, I haven't slept well," she said.

What? Why hadn't anyone noticed? Did they neglect her here? What was wrong with these people?

"You should sleep," I said softly.

Even if I had to help her, I'd get her to sleep. It wasn't fair to do this to her.

"I'm not going to sleep while you're here," she said, "you'll take me away."

"I promise I won't take you away," I said.

I couldn't. Not while she was so lost like this. It would be cruel to just take her while she was feeling heart broken.

"I promise," I repeated.

Her slowed breathing was all I got in response.

I chuckled slightly. She was asleep. That didn't take long at all.

I didn't know how to move her though. I sighed slightly and shifted so I could be more comfortable. She let out a whine in her sleep and snuggled closer. One of her hands gripped my shirt.

I felt my face heating up again. What do I do? Just stay up all night?

"Be careful princess," I whispered, "The little common boy might actually fall in love if you're not careful."

* * *

><p>Later that morning I almost thought I was going to fall asleep, but the sound of the door handle kept me awake.<p>

"Mina, I'm here again. I'm sorry I've been so busy," May said.

She stopped and stared at me, her mouth opening.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked me, "What have you done to Mina?"

"I didn't do anything," I said, "She went to sleep."

I felt Mina shifted slightly and I looked down. Her eyes were open and she was blearily looking around.

"You're awake princess?" I asked.

She looked up, almost as if she was surprised.

"You stayed here?" she asked.

I chuckled slightly.

"I didn't know how to move you without waking you up again. I just stayed the whole night," I explained.

Mina pulled away from me and wobbled as she almost fell off. I held out my hand, ready to catch her, but she steadied herself.

"Go! You'll be spotted," she exclaimed, "What if someone else had come in?"

I stood up, stretching as I realised how cramped I felt now.

"If it was someone else, I would've left," I said.

I knew what I had to do, but if what she said was true then I wouldn't have had to worry anyway. If May and Drew really were the only people to see her, then I would've been fine.

She jumped up and pushed me towards the window and I laughed.

"You're trying to get rid of me already?" I teased.

She shook her head a few times.

"I don't want you to get in trouble. You helped me, now I'm helping you," I said.

She was adorable. I was sad that they really didn't see what they were missing out on.

I ruffled her hair, making it even more tangled than it already was.

"Alright, I'll see you later tonight," I said.

That is if I hadn't gone to sleep, I added in my head.

I waved to May and jumped out. Solidad would be surprised to see me now.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: There you go! You now know Jaiden's reason to kidnap Mina. Because Jaiden didn't even really know himself<strong>

**Jaiden: Well that's silly. What was I doing that for in the first place.**

**Me: I said that. You were just trying to bring her home. Now I've explained why you have a time limit. So now you guys don't have hate jaiden anymore. Yay!**

**And don't fool yourself Jaiden. We already know the common boy's already fallen in love with the princess a LONG time ago.**


	24. Week 12-Jaiden

It was a week later and it was my final day to kidnap the princess. This was it.

I wasn't worried though. I had a plan. Dawn had gotten a few things for me and I was ready. I would be able to do things tonight.

Solidad was worried though. She didn't say anything about it, but I could tell she was starting to get scared. Her nails always looked like she'd been biting them. I don't think she'd been sleeping well either. She had dark circles underneath her eyes. She really was worried.

I didn't mean to worry her. I really didn't. I'd tried really hard this week to get the princess, but I couldn't. She wasn't fighting me so much and when she did, I could see the fear on her face. It made me so guilty that I had to go away for a while before trying again. Drew had been fighting me a lot and his skill level was pretty high. I was sure that if I tried long enough, I could beat him, but I had a better idea. I'd still need energy for when I fought with the princess.

I was going to do it tonight. I was determined. Even if I was guilty, I had to do it. I wasn't going to turn away this time.

"Jaiden," Solidad said quietly.

"Hmm?" I hummed.

I was supposed to do a lesson now, but I could see Solidad was way too nervous to teach me anything new. So I was making it easier on her by just doing some maths questions.

"Carmina's birthday is tomorrow," she whispered.

She bit her lip, not looking at me.

"I know," I said calmly, "I'm getting the princess tonight."

"Are you sure?" she asked, "You haven't been doing it. What if you don't get there in time?"

"It'll be alright," I said, "I'm going to get her. I promise I will."

"What if you're injured again?" she asked, "What if you get captured? What if things don't go to plan?"

"Stop worrying," I said, "You're thinking of the worst things. I'll get her tonight."

"You might not," she said.

"I will," I assured.

"What if you don't?" she asked, "She'll be lost forever."

"I'll at least stick around to crash a wedding," I said, "But I will get her."

She made a weird hiccup noise and I looked up at her face to see she was crying.

No, she wasn't supposed to cry. I didn't like it when she cried.

"Hey," I said, "Don't cry. It'll be ok."

"The princess," she said softly, "She'll be stuck forever. I'll never get to see her ever again."

I reached forwards to hug her and awkwardly pat her back.

"It's ok," I assured, "I'll go get her."

Solidad just wailed.

I bit my lip. I didn't know what to do.

"Um…I'll go get Harley," I said, "Dawn said she had something new that might help me."

I pulled away and walked out quickly. I didn't know how to deal with Solidad crying.

* * *

><p>I jumped into the princess' room that night. I was totally ready now. I had my plan. I couldn't waste any time tonight.<p>

Drew held his sword up at me as I scanned the room for the princess. She was lying down on her bed, eyes watching me intently.

"I don't have time for this, I've got to get the princess out of here," I mumbled to myself.

I only had one shot at this. I was hoping that Harley's training really did work. I knew I could only use this move once. The princess was smart and she'd be guarded against it. I was sure Drew would know this move too, so he'd be guarded as well. So I could only use it one time.

I grabbed Drew's left wrist, squeezing the point there with my left hand. I quickly moved up and squeezed the point just above his elbow with my right. Moving my left hand from his wrist, I quickly flicked it, hitting the spot behind his ear.

Drew fell down and I sighed in relief. The pressure points had worked. May ran to Drew and I looked at Mina. Her eyes were wide.

"What was that?" she asked, her voice shaking.

I internally cringed.

"A three point pressure knock out," I explained, bending down to May's height.

I snapped a capsule in my pocket and held the powder in my hand.

"Look out May!" Mina yelled.

May looked up and so I quickly opened my palm, blowing the sleep powder into her face. May's eyes went wide for a moment before they closed.

I heard a dull metal ring of a sword and I assumed Mina had grabbed her sword.

Kitala happy jumped down from Mina's bed and ran towards me. I snapped the second capsule in my pocket.

"No, Kitala!" She exclaimed.

I brought the powder out and blew it into the Vulpix's face as she ran expectantly to me. Kitala sneezed and then lay on the ground. She curled up, resting her head on her paws.

All that was left was the princess now. All I had to do was get her to a position I could knock her out from.

I advanced towards her and she backed away.

"Jaiden, you're scaring me," she said, her voice quivering.

I knew. I could see it and I felt guilty for it, but it had to be done. I just hoped she didn't notice anything too strange right now because she'd be able to figure it out.

She swung her sword at me and I quickly blocked the attack.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked.

Her eyes darted to the side where I'd left Drew and May together.

"I have to take you away. They were hindering me," I said.

Neither of them would've let me get close enough to the princess in the first place, let alone escape with her.

A tear fell down, rolling across her cheek and I felt a pang in my chest. I wasn't meaning to scare her so much, but it had to be done.

I took her sword arm and twisted it around so both our swords were pressed against her back. She gasped sharply. I put my other arm around her waist tightly, trapping her other arm between us as I crushed her against me.

"Jaiden, you're scaring me. Please, let me go," she said.

I wanted to let her go. I wanted to tell her it was all a joke, but the truth was harsh and I had to take her away. I was scaring her now and she was going to be hurt. I didn't want that.

I stayed quiet and looked away so she wouldn't be able to see it so obviously. Dawn had given me a sleeping tonic in the form of lip balm. All I had to do was apply it and then kiss her. It was a little weird, but it was kind of handy since I'd gotten both of her hands so I couldn't use a powder.

"Please Jaiden, you've been kind to me," she begged a little more urgently.

I watched from the corner of my eye as tears dripped from her eyes and trickled down her face. Her body trembled against mine and she sobbed shakily.

I didn't want to do this to her. I didn't want her to be hurt because of me. She was in for a shock and she'd probably hate me for this. Could I give her some hint to what I was doing before I took her? What that make things better at all?

"Jaiden, please you don't have to do this," she whispered, "Jaiden, you're not a bad guy."

I wasn't the bad guy. I never was. I knew that much. The bad guy was here and she didn't know because of their sick twisted ways.

It made me so angry. It made me want to be sick just to think of the way they'd treated her; like she was an object.

I looked up at her. I would do it now. I'd save her. I'd bring her back where Solidad would be happy and things would be right again. She might not forgive me, but at least she'd be safe.

"You're right, I'm not the bad guy," I said, hissing through gritted teeth.

I tilted my head and pushed my lips against hers.

There was a brief moment of guilt when I heard her squeak of surprise be muffled by my mouth. Then it passed as I remembered my goal. Despite it all though, my heart sped up.

A kiss was still a kiss, even if it was to knock her out.

I felt her lips part and she buckled into me. I pulled my mouth away from hers, embracing her as she passed out.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

There, the deed was over and done with. I looked over and sighed. She could at least have one comfort when she woke up.

I lay Mina down on the ground and picked up the sleeping Vulpix from the ground. I placed Kitala on Mina's stomach and moved Mina's arms so that she was holding Kitala.

I put one of my arms under her kneecaps and used the other to support her back as I lifted her from the ground slowly.

Luckily, Kitala didn't fall off. I walked to the window and swung my legs over, sitting on the window sill. I ducked my head and carefully hoped out, being careful not to hit the princess. I stared at the ladder for a moment, unsure.

I lay Mina on the roof and picked Kitala up. I quickly climbed down, only using one hand and put the sleeping Vulpix on the ground.

I climbed back up and looked at her. There was no easy way to do this.

I lifted her up and hung her limply over my shoulder. I cringed slightly. I didn't like carrying her like this, but I wouldn't be able to get down otherwise.

I climbed down the ladder and then rearranged Kitala and Mina to their previous positions. I lifted her carefully and started running home.

I'd done it. I'd gotten her away. I was taking her home.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: There we go! Jaiden is all <strong>**finished! I'm going to be working on the conclusion now.**

**Jaiden: Who's POV?**

**Me: third person. I have now written just over 90% The conclusion should be the final 10% to take me over the limit and tie up all the loose ends.**

**Though I will mention something. The conclusion, unlike the rest of the story that has been separated into weeks with a timeline, has no set timeline. It's flexible and I may have to change bits and pieces to compensate for things and add parts or take away bits. I'm basically just saying, the conclusion doesn't have a nice neat timeline and it may be slightly jumbled. Please just stick with me on this. **


	25. Conclusion-Part 1

Mina's POV

I woke up in a foreign bed. I didn't recognise the room either and their were two people that I didn't know looking at me.

My head hurt and I felt groggy.

"Where am I?" I asked, "What happened?"

The girl with salmon pink hair and blue eyes smiled.

"Princes, you're awake!" she exclaimed, "I was so worried."

She reached a hand out towards me and I shied away.

"Who are you?" I asked.

She wasn't familiar at all. How could she be worried about me then?

She gasped sharply and looked rather hurt.

"Don't you remember me?" She asked, "It's me, Solidad."

The name sounded familiar, but I still didn't know who she was. I didn't recognise her.

"I've never met you," I told her, "How can I remember someone I've never met?"

Hurt flashed across her face again. I was so confused. I'd seriously never met her. Why was she so offended?

The other girl leaned over, closer to me and I shrank away. Why were these people getting so close to me? I didn't like it.

"Wow, I finally get to meet you. I'm Dawn. It's an absolute honour to meet you, princess," she said.

At least someone admitted that I'd never seen them. I didn't know what she meant by finally get to meet me. Why did they want to meet me so much?

"Where am I?" I asked.

It didn't look like home at all.

"You're home," Solidad said, "Finally, you're home."

I frowned.

"This isn't my home," I said.

Why would she say something untrue like that?

"How did I get here?" I asked.

I didn't remember coming here. The last thing I remembered…Was kissing Jaiden.

My face felt unusually hot for some reason and I put a hand on my cheek.

"Jaiden brought you here," Dawn said, "I think he ended up using the sleeping balm I gave him. All he had to do was kiss you and you'd be out like a light so he could bring you here."

Solidad frowned slightly, but I felt all the blood draining from my face.

Jaiden had only kissed me to kidnap me? That's what this was all about. I should've known!

He'd told me he wasn't the bad guy. I actually fell for it.

"I don't think you were supposed to tell her that," Solidad said, "I didn't know Jaiden was going to do that."

I curled myself up as small as I could. Something hurt inside me. I didn't know what it was. I wanted to cry though.

I'd trusted Jaiden. He had been nice to me despite all he said. Was it all just an act to kidnap me?

"What do you want with me?" I asked.

I didn't know what they had planned. Were they going to torture me? Or use me at bait for my uncle?

"To save you," Dawn said, "It was so scary. We didn't know if Jaiden really was going to get you in time."

In time? Save me?

What were they talking about?

"I want to go home," I said.

I wanted to go back to Drew and May and cry to them. Would they be ok? Were they still unconscious now or were they out looking for me?

"You are home," Solidad said, "When you're ready, your father will come and see you. Right now Jaiden's talking to him about your arrival."

I frowned.

"My father is dead," I said, choking on my words slightly.

What would they know? They didn't have to attend their dad's funeral at three years old.

"Your father isn't dead," Solidad said, frowning, "Why would you think that?"

"You don't know!" I exclaimed.

Why was she lying? It hurt.

"I do know," Solidad said.

"You don't know who my father is then," I said.

"I do know who your father is," she insisted, frowning, "I knew your mother too."

She couldn't know my mother. My mother was dead as well.

"No you didn't," I spat, "It's a lie."

They both had to be lying. Neither of them knew me. Neither of them knew my parents.

I just wanted to go home. It was too strange here. I didn't like it at all and it hurt too much.

What did they want with me?

"Come on princess," Dawn said, "I'll get you ready to see your father."

I sniffed slightly as I tried not to cry. Who was this person that they claimed was my father? I got up and followed Dawn. I would find out. I was going to give him a piece of my mind.

* * *

><p>Jaiden's POV<p>

I bent down to Kitala's height as I walked into my room. Unfortunately I'd had to take Kitala away from Mina because Solidad hadn't been comfortable with the Vulpix around the princess. So I'd taken her to my room, which was now a mess.

"You're anxious about your trainer," I mumbled as I rubbed her head and pulled my shoe from her mouth.

The king was going to see Mina now. I'd told him how she was home. He'd been teary at first, but his smile had made all the guilt I'd been feeling go away. I'd made someone happy. He would finally get to see his daughter again.

What I was supposed to do now though was a mystery.

The guilt was eating at me again. I just thought about her and things felt wrong. It felt wrong how I had to kidnap her to do this and it felt horrible how I'd broken her trust in me like that.

Did I go see her and tell her I was sorry?

"Come on, you want to see her don't you?" I asked Kitala.

She didn't really respond, only looking at me. That was right, she didn't really understand a word I said. At least she still seemed to like me.

"At least one of you isn't hurt," I said as I lifted her up.

I walked down the halls to where I knew the princess was. She was in the royal chamber. The room from when she was small.

I saw Solidad waiting outside the door and paused.

"You didn't tell me she didn't remember anything," Solidad said tersely.

I sighed. I knew I couldn't keep I from her.

"I didn't want to tell you in case it hurt you," I said, "I didn't want to hurt you. I thought she might remember if I gave her enough clues."

She pursed her lips.

"I'm guessing she's awake now," I said.

Solidad nodded.

"Has the king come down yet?" I asked.

Solidad shook her head.

"Not yet," she said, "I'm going to go find Harley."

I watched her go. I wished I could say something to help her, but I wasn't sure of myself anymore. If Mina herself didn't remember Solidad, how could I say that Solidad really had met her before?

Could it be possible I'd been lied to?

I dreaded the thought, but I really couldn't think of any other way to explain it.

I knocked on the door.

"You can come in," I heard Dawn call, "The princess is decent."

I looked at Kitala.

"Here goes nothing," I said, opening the door.

* * *

><p>Mina's POV<p>

I was looking at myself in the mirror. Dawn had helped me change into a really fancy blue dress. I didn't like it. I liked Dawn though. She kept saying things that weren't true, but she wouldn't insist on them and just say things like 'that's ok, I'm only saying what I've been told'. Had they all been just going off things people told them? Did no one think for a moment they were being lied to?

I eventually had to get Solidad away. I didn't like Solidad. She would insist on things, claiming she did know me. At least Dawn didn't do that.

"You look lovely, princess," Dawn said.

"Just call me Mina," I said bitterly.

I didn't want any reminder of Jaiden.

There was a knock and Dawn looked up.

"You can come in," she said, "the princess is decent."

I shot her a look and she bowed her eyes for a moment.

"Sorry," she said softly.

The door opened and I looked up, freezing in my spot. It was Jaiden. He held Kitala in his arms and was looking at me like nothing had happened between us before.

"I brought you a little someone," Jaiden said, "I thought you might like her."

I rushed over and snatched Kitala from Jaiden.

"Don't touch her, brute," I hissed through gritted teeth.

If my hands weren't full now, I would've hit him somehow. I didn't care about the false sad look he had on his face.

"I'm sorry princess," he said.

I scowled at him and walked over to Dawn.

"I refuse to talk to him," I said to Dawn.

Sky shot a sympathetic look at Jaiden, but I didn't bother to look. He'd fooled me so easily. I was angry at him. I was upset at myself for ever believing him.

"Carmina?"

I turned around at the new voice, frowning. I opened up my mouth to retort when I saw who it was.

It was an older man. He had dark brown hair, grey flecks speckled throughout it. His eyes were a deep greenish-blue colour.

"Who are you?" I asked softly.

He looked so familiar, but I couldn't quite place it.

"Solidad was right then," he said, "You really don't have any memory."

I tilted my head in slight confusion. Why couldn't I place who he was? If he looked so familiar why didn't I know?

"Mina, this is King Anthony," Dawn said, "This is your father."

I frowned.

"My father is dead," I said, "I went to his funeral."

Anthony frowned.

"Obviously not because he's standing right there," Dawn said, "Mina, this really is your father."

I laughed bitterly.

"I suppose you know where my mother is too then," I said, "Is she mysteriously alive too?"

Anthony shook his head.

"Your mother passed away shortly after you were born," he said, "I can show you a photo if you like."

I frowned slightly. That story sounded right. My mother had passed away after I was born, but everything else they'd said was a lie. Why did they get this one thing right?

"Show me a picture," I said.

I placed Kitala down and held out my hands expectantly.

King Anthony sighed. He reached into his coat and pulled out a folded piece of paper. It looked worn out, the words 'Queen Serephina, King Anthony and Princess Carmina; 8 days after birth' written on the back.

I unfolded it. When I saw the picture, my hands started shaking.

There was a beautiful woman in the picture, holding a small baby with fine blonde hair. The woman herself had light brown hair and lovely blue eyes. She looked like my mother, but the man with his arm over her shoulder didn't look like my father. Not the father I could remember. He looked like the man in front of me.

What do I do now? There was photographic evidence in front of me. My own memories couldn't be wrong though.

What was I supposed to believe?

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I'm sorry I didn't get this up last night. I was hot, bothered and tired. And then I had trouble writing because I couldn't quite figure out how I wanted to do things.<strong>

**Jaiden: So she left it for a while.**

**Me: Yeah, and I eventually decided I'd switch POV depending on which one suits better. I'll probably stick to Mina's more, but there are times I'll need Jaiden's. It just didn't sound right from 3rd person like I'd been hoping.**


	26. Conclusion-Part 2

Mina's POV

I couldn't deny that the photo was authentic. It was a real photo. It definitely was. I was confused though.

"Why don't I remember?" I whispered to myself.

Why couldn't I remember my own father? This photo was showing me something completely different to what I remembered and I couldn't understand it. If he was my dad, why did I remember someone else?

If he really was my dad, why was I with my uncle this whole time? Uncle Drake had told me that my parents were both dead.

"Why haven't I known about this?" I asked, swallowing thickly.

"You were young when you were kidnapped," my father said, "You might not have remembered."

I remembered somethings from when I was small though. They just didn't align with what they were saying.

Kidnapped? What was that about? I'd been with my uncle the whole time.

"I've been with my uncle," I said, "Why didn't you ever come to visit him? You could've found me."

"You don't have an uncle," dad said, "your mother and I were both the only children in our families."

Uncle Drake wasn't my uncle?

"Who is Uncle Drake then?" I asked, "He said he was mum's brother."

Anthony walked over and tilted my head up.

"A very bad man who isn't your uncle," he said, "You were kidnapped at the age of five from us and taken to a secret place."

I frowned. I didn't understand.

"Why would someone kidnap me?" I asked.

"Can I ask what you were doing for these past few weeks?" he asked.

"I was preparing for my 18th birthday," I said.

It was today though. I wonder if anyone had found me missing yet.

"You may think that, but you were actually preparing for your wedding," he said.

My eyes opened wide. There was no way I was getting married. I would have known if I was getting set up to be married. There would be certain preparations and lots of planning and there would be a boy. The only boy I knew was Drew and he definitely wasn't getting married to me.

I shook my head.

"I wasn't getting married," I said, "I'd know. There was no boy."

"He wouldn't have told you," dad said, "But that's what he was doing. He was going to marry you off so that he could rule."

I pulled a face.

"He was going to marry me?" I asked, "He was so old though!"

"No, to his son," dad said, "He was once a member of the court, but that wasn't good enough for him. He had a son, but we soon figured out he was no good. We banished him and he stole his child away from his wife and set up somewhere else. He came back and kidnapped you."

"I didn't know that," I said.

Was he telling the truth? Was I really getting married to someone I didn't even know?

"We've found the castle he set up, but now that you're out we can go ahead with our plan," he said.

"What plan?" I asked.

"Everything has to go," he said, "The people inside are charged with treason. They are punishable by death."

I gasped. No! Not May and Drew! They didn't know any better than I did! May had only been inside the castle and Drew barely came out either.

"My friends are in there," I said, "We have to go rescue them."

He looked uncomfortable and I felt my stomach sinking.

"We'll see what we cane do," he said, "It's going to have to be a surprise attack."

He meant to kill my friends in there. I didn't want that. Who was really the bad guy here? Was it Drake, who had been pretending to be my uncle or was it my 'father' who was saying things that I could never remember?

What do I believe?

I looked at Anthony, Jaiden and then Dawn.

None of them gave me any clue.

I wanted to believe him. I wanted to believe I still had a family, but I didn't want to believe that Drew and May were bad people. They were my friends.

I twisted the ring on my finger, Drew's words coming back to me. He'd given me it so I could always remember him. Surely if he was a bad guy, he wouldn't have done that.

I was so confused and I still wanted to cry. Things were overwhelming. My memories and what they were saying still didn't match up. I didn't know.

I felt hot tears well up in my eyes.

"I want to be alone," I said.

I couldn't think straight when they were bombarding me with new information.

Anthony looked at me for a moment and then nodded.

"You must feel rather overwhelmed," he said, "I'll let you rest."

He put his hand on my head briefly.

"Welcome home," he said, "and happy birthday."

All three people walked out, Jaiden shooting me one last sorry look. As soon as I was sure they were gone and flung myself onto my new bed and started crying.

It hurt so much.

* * *

><p>Jaiden's POV<p>

I woke up later that night, something feeling uneasy. I didn't know what it was, but something felt wrong.

I sat up, brushing a hand through my tangled hair. What time was it? I knew it was late at night and I probably should be asleep. Why was I awake?

Maybe I'd gotten so used to visiting the princess that my body was still waking me up.

I stood up and went out. Maybe a glass of water would help me, or milk maybe. I fumbled around in the darkness until I got to the kitchen.

I stopped just at the door when I heard something inside. What was that? Was there an intruder?

I pressed my ear to the keyhole, hoping to hear better.

It sounded like someone was sobbing.

I opened the door and was surprised to see it was the princess. She was looking through cupboard, tears trickling down her cheeks. Occasionally she'd pick something out and look at it.

"Hey," I said softly.

She gasped sharply and turned to face me quickly, dropping a block of cheese on the ground.

"Oh, it's just you," she said, her face turning disgusted.

I sighed heavily.

"Please don't be mad at me," I said, "I was doing what I told."

She wiped her face.

"I don't care," she said, "I don't even know what I'm supposed to think now."

"What are you doing?" I asked curiously as she picked up the cheese again.

"I'm packing some snacks," she said.

She put the cheese in a makeshift bag made from her shirt.

"What for?" I asked, not feeling exactly comfortable.

I'd only really just noticed her outfit as well. She was still wearing the blue dress, but there was a lot less of it. She'd ripped the sleeves off and several skirt layers were gone. It was tied in knots until it was halfway up her thigh.

"I'm going to find out for myself just what's going on," she said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

She sighed and turned to look at me.

"Look, Jaiden, I'm going to do this," she said, "And no one is going to stop me. I have to find out what's real or not myself."

I frowned. Was she still wondering about whether or not we were telling her lies?

I thought I could tell her what's real, but I was starting to doubt myself. It seemed too…strange and wrong for her not to remember her own dad. She didn't remember Solidad either which was weird seeing as she'd been telling me stories about her time as Mina's caretaker since I was small.

Why hadn't I seen her previous to this either? If she was kidnapped when she was five, wouldn't that mean I had a chance to see her? If she really did go to events like Ember had said, than I surely would've seen her. Surely my memory wasn't that awful.

"I'm not going to be told by anyone what I should or shouldn't believe," Mina added, "I'm doing it myself."

She tied the sleeves of the shirt together and held it over her shoulder like a snack.

"Wait," I said as she walked towards the door.

"I told you," Mina said, "You're not stopping me."

I shook my head.

"Just wait a minute," I said, "We're going to need some weapons."

"We?" she asked.

I nodded.

"I'm coming with," I said, "I want to know the truth too."

* * *

><p>Mina's POV<p>

It was strange. I didn't know that Jaiden didn't know the whole story. Maybe I was wrong to judge him so quickly.

He seemed nice enough still. He didn't try to stop me from escaping like I'd thought. He'd gone and helped me.

I looked up as we approached he castle where I'd grown up.

The whole trip had been silent. I didn't know what I was supposed to say to him. I don't know if he had anything he wanted to say. He kept glancing at me. I could see from the corner of my eye.

Oh yeah, there was something I still had to fix up.

"Jaiden," I said, "Before we go in, there's something I need to do."

He turned around, looking almost eager.

I slapped him in the face, satisfied with the sound it made. He yelped slightly and held a hand to his cheek.

"What was that for?" he demanded.

"That's for the way you kidnapped me," I said.

I felt a lot better now.

"Ok, I guess I kinda deserved that," he mumbled.

I nodded.

"I have a plan," I said.

"What's your plan?" he asked.

"I'm going to go in as if I've just come back from escaping," I said, "Things will play through like Drake planned them."

He frowned.

"You're not planning on getting married," he said.

"No," I said, "Just playing on it for a while. I need you to find out if Drew and May are alright. You're good at escaping from jail cells aren't you?"

He frowned even deeper.

"No, why?" he asked.

"Because that's where you're going," I said, "It'll get you in. I guess i'll find either Drew or May and ask them to let you out."

"What happens before then though?" he asked.

"Don't worry," I said, waving a hand, "If he really is planning on marrying me, he'll deal with executing you after."

"Thanks," he said sarcastically.

"You'll be fine," I said, "Don't worry. I'll bust you out somehow. I might need your help to crash my own wedding."

"Alright," he said, "Tell me again so I get it."

"Escape," I said, "Find Drew or May. Tell them what's going on. Find anything you can that'll prove who was telling the truth."

"What about you?" he asked, "What happens there?"

I sighed.

"Just worry about yourself," i said, "I'm not useless. I can save myself. I'll go through with the wedding as planned and then stop it when you give me a signal. Only give me a signal once you've found Drew, May and evidence."

"What's the signal?" he asked.

"Make a ruckus," I said, "If something interrupts me, then I'll know you've found something."

He nodded.

I smiled at him. It was kinda nice to be on the same team.

"Let's do it," I said.

I knocked on the front gates to the castle. If worst case happened, I really had nothing to lose.

I was ready to find out the truth.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Well, I've done it. I've past 50 000 words which means I'm over my word count now! WOO! I did it!<strong>

**Jaiden:...You still have more though, don't you?**

**Me: Yup! I'm looking at 3 more chapters probably. Maybe 4 if I decide to add in something else.**


	27. Conclusion-Part 3

Mina's POV

After a frenzy of hurried activities, I found myself in my room. I had the white birthday dress on. Though the more I looked at it, the more it looked like a wedding dress.

"Mina, you look beautiful."

I turned around and grinned.

"May!" I exclaimed.

I lifted the skirts of the dress so I could run and hug her. She was still alright. Thank goodness for that.

"Is Drew alright?" I asked.

She pulled away from me, nodding her head.

"We were so worried about you," May said, "I only remember Drew being knocked out and going to help him. When I woke up again, you were gone and Drew was still asleep. What happened?"

"I came back," I said, "I need you to do me a favour. Do you know where Drew is?"

"He was punished for not protecting you," May said, "He's hanging in shackles in the dungeon."

I clenched my teeth. How could they do that? It wasn't fair. Drew couldn't help it.

"I need you to get the key to the dungeons," I said, "Go down and unlock Drew. Then I need you to find Jaiden and unlock him as well."

"Jaiden's here?" May asked, "Why would I go unlock him?"

"I can't give you details," I said, "I just need you to trust me on this one."

May rubbed her hands together.

"I don't know how to get the kets," she said.

"They'll be on Drake's desk," I said, "I watched him put them there. He'll be busy with me. Just please, do whatever he says. He's on our team."

"Team?" May asked, looking confused.

"Things may not be as they seem," I said, "I'm finding out for real. Wish me luck, I have to go now."

"Good luck, Mina," she said slowly.

I didn't waste anymore time. I walked out. Time to face whatever was coming for me.

* * *

><p>I walked into the hall where I knew my 'uncle' would be. I frowned when I noticed the set out. There weren't a lot of people like I'd thought there would be. There were 5 strange men that I'd never seen before.<p>

Drake turned to me and came running down to meet me.

One of them was wearing a white suit. He had bright red hair and pale blue eyes.

One was wearing a long white robe with golden trimmings. He held a small white book in his hands. He looked very old because his hair was white and he was partially bald. His skin had wrinkles and there was a thin pair of glasses resting on his nose.

The other three men there, I didn't know. They all looked similar. They all were wearing completely black. They had sun glasses over their eyes. Each had slicked back hair. One had brown, one had blonde and the third had black. It was like they were trying to look identical.

I was scared.

"Carmina, welcome," he said, "These are some people I want you to meet."

His hand pushed my back and I was forced to walk forwards to avoid tripping.

I could see now, there was a table behind the old man. It had a piece of paper on it, but I couldn't read it from here.

"We are ready to start?" the old man asked.

The red haired boy grabbed my hand and nodded. I wanted to shrink away, but I completely stopped as I felt something sharp against my back, poking through the dress.

"Do as I say and you won't get hurt," Drake whispered in my ear lowly.

I twisted slightly to see a knife was being held to the middle of my back.

It must've been true then. He really was trying to marry me off.

I fiddled with the skirt of my dress, wondering how easy the material would be to rip. I had a dagger strapped to my thigh, but that had been the only weapon a could conceal. I wasn't sure how much I could do with a dagger.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the union between Craig and Carmina…"

Jaiden, please hurry…I'm counting on you.

* * *

><p><strong>Jaiden<strong>

I looked up as I heard the rattling of chains in a prison door.

It wasn't easy hanging from these shackles. I was sure my wrists would become dislocated.

"May, you're alright," I heard Drew saying.

"I'm fine," May replied, "Mina's ok too. She's back."

"She is?" Drew asked, "That's good that she's safe. I knew that boy was trouble."

I heard more rattling and a loud thump.

"Give me warning before you unlock me," Drew muttered.

"Sorry," May said, "I have to hurry. Mina said I needed to unlock Jaiden too."

"Jaiden's here?" Drew asked, "Where is he? I'll kill him?"

I gulped. Drew didn't sound happy.

"No, Drew, stop. Mina said that Jaiden was on our side. You trust her don't you?" May asked.

Please believe me. Mina might be in trouble if not.

"I trust her," Drew muttered, "I don't trust him."

"Mina seems to believe there's something wrong," May said, "I have to trust her and let him out."

I heard her footsteps and I saw her in front of my door.

"You really are here," she said, looking at me as she unlocked the door.

Drew followed, shuffling his feet. He glared at me as May unlocked the chains around my wrists. I landed lightly on the ground, rubbing my skin.

"Mina's in trouble," I said, "If anything I've been told is true, she's getting married right now."

"That's silly," May said, "She's going to her birthday party."

I shook my head.

"I need to find some evidence," I said, "and then we have to crash the party to get her out. We don't have time."

I ran out the cell and looked around. Where would the first place be to look?

"Where would all the secrets be kept?" I muttered.

"In Mina's uncle's library," May said, "Everything is in there. That's where I got the key."

"Take me there," I said.

May nodded and started to head out. Before I could follow, I found myself against a wall, Drew's arm across my neck.

"Try anything funny and I will kill you," Drew said, glaring darkly at me.

"Yeah, I got it," I said, kicking him away from me.

When we finally got up to study, I searched around, trying to find anything to rove that what I'd been told my whole life was true. I didn't know what I was supposed to do if it was a lie.

I searched along all the book shelves and in the draws, searching for anything. I couldn't stand it if I'd been lied to. I just wouldn't know what to do.

I paused as my fingers touched something cold next to one of the small leather books. I pulled it off to see it was a key. I took down the leather book. It looked old.

I opened it up and stopped when I saw what was inside.

"Have you found what you're looking for?" May asked.

"Look at this," I said.

May walked over and she gasped before turning away.

"No," she said, "That's not right. Surely that's not right. Drew, look at this."

Drew came over, leaning over May's shoulder to see. He frowned.

"I know where that room is," May said quietly, "I'd always been told it was the medical room where they were patching her up. I didn't know they were doing that to her."

I guess that would explain why May had thought she was always here.

"We've got to get her out," I said, "She'll be in a trap right now. I have to show her this."

"I can't believe I've been under a traitor the whole time," Drew muttered.

"You didn't know," May said.

"We've got to find her," I said, running out to find her.

Please don't let it be too late.

* * *

><p><strong>Mina<strong>

I gulped slightly. I hadn't heard anything from Jaiden. Maybe May hadn't been able to get him out. I was feeling horrible so far. I had the feeling I'd have to stop it myself.

"Princess Carmina, if you would repeat these vows after me," the old man said.

"Say the vows," Drake hissed.

I pulled at my skirt. Would it give way?

"I, Carmina, take this man," the old man said.

"I, Carmina, take this man," I repeated.

Come on, I wasn't going to wait that much longer. If something didn't happen soon, I'd do it myself.

"To be my lawfully wedded husband," he said.

"To be my lawfully wedded husband," I repeated.

"To love and cherish," he said, "Through sickness and health."

Nope, that was it. I was done.

I paused.

"Say it," Drake growled into my ear.

I could feel the tip of the knife pressing into my skin now.

"Never!" I exclaimed.

I jerked forwards and ripped at the skirt. It took a few good tugs, but I eventually tore it and ripped the dagger fem the thigh, bringing it up in time to block the attack from Drake.

I was lucky that May had told me to wear legging underneath because I wasn't sure if I would have been brave enough to tear the dress if I knew I didn't have anything on under.

"What is this?" Drake asked, grabbing my wrist tightly.

I cried out. It felt like he was going to snap my bones.

"It seems we have a rebellion," Drake said.

What had Drew said about a time like this? Had he said what I could do about a time like this? He was holding the hand with the dagger much too tightly. For me to push him down would mean I would go down too.

"All you had to do was say the words, you ungrateful little wrench," he hissed.

I shook my head.

He growled and I cried out as he stabbed the knife across my arm where my old wound from Jaiden had been.

White lace and silk was quickly soaked red from leaking blood.

I winced as he threw me to the ground, his foot on my back.

"Father, you shouldn't throw her like a doll," the red haired boy said, "She is to be my wife and I'd like for her to be in good condition."

Condition! They were talking like I was an object!

Wait, father meant that he wanted to be part of my family. They wanted to be royals. From what I'd been told, they would only be able to do it though me.

Which means if I never said yes, they wouldn't be able to do anything. They could hurt me all they like, but they couldn't kill me if they really wanted to be in the royal family.

"You can't kill me," I taunted.

I cried out and curled up as I was kicked in the stomach. I brought my hand to chest, but was stopped as he stepped on it. I cried out again as I heard something crunch. My fingers hurt with extremely sharp pain.

I winced. I wasn't going to break. It didn't matter that this was the most pain I'd experienced in my life, I wasn't going to give them what they wanted. I would protect myself.

"Princess!"

There was a crash and I felt more pain, this time a cracking sound in my ribs.

I looked up to see that Jaiden and Drew had come in. They were safe and that was ok.

"Jaiden," I whispered, "Take me to the evidence."

I already believed that Drake was a bad guy. I wanted just a little something extra to believe that I wasn't the bad guy because no matter what happened here, my memories still remained.

I stood up slowly, trying to ignore the ache of my body.

"Go, I'll hold them," Drew yelled.

"Thank you, Drew," I said.

I screamed as burning pain travelled up from my thigh and I looked to see that there was a huge gash, soaking my pristine white leggings.

Jaiden turned around and before I could say anything else, he'd scooped me into his arms.

"Let's go princess," he said softly.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: once again, I know this is a day late but once again I found myself in a state of mind where I couldn't write properly because I couldn't think. I will be making up for it<strong>

**Jaiden: Are you sure the rating shouldn't go up for this?**

**Me: I don't know. It's not really that violent. I've written worse than this, but I guess if someone thinks so, I'll put the rating up. I wasn't actually planning for that whole scene to happen :S Oh well.**


	28. Conclusion-Part 4

Mina's POV

Jaiden and I had been hiding away for a while now. May had been waiting outside the hall for us. She'd pulled Jaiden into a place where we could hide.

It was a cramped space that I didn't even know existed. It was painful to be squished up, but I gritted my teeth against it.

"Did you find anything?" I whispered.

"Everything is in this book," Jaiden said, pressed something flat against my palm.

I hissed in pain as my fingers moved. Something was wrong then.

"May is going to bring us to a room first though," Jaiden said, "You might want to see the room before you read the book. If you even want to do that."

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked back, "I have to know for sure."

"It's clear," May said, opening the door, "They've gone past. Hurry, let's go."

She darted away.

"Can you walk?" Jaiden asked.

"I'm not helpless," I protested, hissing at him.

I gritted my teeth tightly as I struggled in his grip and touched the ground. Every bone and muscle in my body was aching and telling me just to let Jaiden carry me, but the stubborn part of my brain was telling me I had to do it myself. Part of it might have been pride as well.

I gingerly stepped on my wounded leg, testing the weight before I hobbled after Belle.

We eventually reached a heavy metal door that I had never seen either.

"I was always told this was a first aid room," May said sadly, "And I wasn't allowed in. If only I'd looked once."

"Don't blame yourself," I said, "It's not like any of us knew."

May unlocked the door and peeked in. She recoiled back.

"It's true," she said, "It's there and it's not just a horrible picture."

I stepped forwards to look in at what could be so bad, but Jaiden stopped me.

"Do you really want to see inside?" he asked, "It's not very pleasant."

"I have to know the truth," I said, nodding.

I opened the door with a great amount of effort. It was rusty and heavy and made a loud groaning noise as it opened.

I walked in, blinking as my eyes adjusted to the change in lighting.

It was a blank room. In the middle was a metal table, leather straps and chains bolted at various places. I went towards it.

In the corner of the room was some big machine with lot of dials. Two thick cables ran from the machine to the table where they split into four each with big clips on the ends.

What was this?

There was lots of dust in this room, like it hadn't been used for years. There was a metallic smell, as if someone had bled in this room and had it cleaned up. The smell stayed though and it smelt like it had been this way for years.

I walked to the box machine. On it were switches. Above each button was a word of some sort; voltage and then a number. They were high numbers and whatever voltage was, it didn't seem good.

What was all of this? Was this a torture chamber? Why would Jaiden bring me to a torture chamber as evidence?

I fingered the book that Jaiden had given me. Inside he'd said was the real evidence.

I opened the little book and flicked through the pages.

_One week since treatment: She is still unconscious as the electric shocks have been too much. I have been assured if this continues, she will no longer have any memory._

_Four weeks since treatment: There is an improvement on her condition. She can no longer remember bits and pieces._

_12 weeks since treatment: Her memory is completely gone. She doesn't know who she is nor where she came from_

_17 week since treatment: The false memories are taking effect. _

_21 week since treatment: The false memories have fully been implanted. I have been told that she no longer remembers her past as it used to be. It will still be another 3 weeks before she may wake up._

* * *

><p>My eyes welled up with tears and my hands started shaking. The photos accompanying this were of me as a small child. In the first one, my eyes were closed and I was strapped on the table. The chains were around my waist. Leather straps held my hands and feet down. There was one around my head and one around my neck.<p>

The next photo was similar, but the clips were in use. There were two on each side of my head. There was one on each hand and one on each foot. Blood was dripping from my body as the clips clamped down.

I had to turn away from the next picture. It was of my body writhing as the electric shock was delivered. My mouth was mouth in a scream and my eyes white with fear. The floor was covered in blood.

It was true. They'd really manipulated me right here. My whole life…had been a lie.

I dropped the book and looked at the contraption as I walked over towards it.

With shaky hands, I touched the cold surface of the table. This was where I'd once lain; where I'd once been changed from who I thought I was.

This didn't feel real.

I found myself unable to stop myself from crying and I sank to the ground.

I'd lost so much of my life here. My whole life was a lie. It was such a waste. I couldn't believe it. Someone really was just using me for their own purpose; manipulating parts of me that shouldn't have been accessible. They changed my memories with a cruel electric shock. I didn't know how it worked, but it had worked because I still remembered other things.

What was I good for if I didn't know how to recognise myself? Who was I now?

I didn't understand.

I heard footsteps and someone knelt by me. I turned and saw Jaiden. One look was all it took for me to turn and burry my head onto his chest and cry into his shirt.

"I told you it was bad," Jaiden whispered.

"At least I know," I sobbed.

His hand played with my short hair while the other rubbed my back.

"Come on," he said, "We should get out before it gets too bad. We need to get back."

I nodded and he helped me to my feet.

I would have to cry later. Right now, I had to save myself.

He pulled me out and I saw that Drew had caught up to us. He was with May, panting as he rested his hands on his knees.

"I had to get away," Drew said, "They've called reinforcements."

"Let's get out," I said, "Quick guys."

I went to run down the corridor, but stopped when I saw Helen was shuffling towards us. I completely froze and Drew jumped out, on guard.

She pointed at me and shook her head.

"Bad," she said, pointing in the direction I was going to run.

Did she mean it was bad to go that way? Or that I was bad and had to go back that way?

"What?" I asked.

She still shook her head, repeating the same word over again.

"I don't understand," I said.

"I see the princess!" someone yelled.

"We must retrieve her."

"There's some people with her."

"Take them down. Kill them if you have to."

I gasped. They weren't planning on killing Drew and May just because they were with me right now.

"Go, go," Helen said, shooing us away with her hands.

Jaiden nodded and ran ahead. Drew grabbed May's hand and ran down the way Helen had pointed us. I hesitantly walked a little way before stopping to look back.

I really wished I hadn't. I saw Helen put her hands out as if she was going to stop them. I felt a scream tear from my throat as I watched her become impaled on a sword. Jaiden covered my mouth and pulled me away just as I saw the tip of the sword protrude from her back.

Helen didn't even make a noise, she just crumpled to the ground.

"Don't look," Jaiden said quickly.

It was too late for that.

I cried out and tripped over.

Jaiden pulled me to my feet before swinging me up into his arms again.

"Wait!" I cried out.

I struggled from Jaiden's grip.

Drew's ring was gone. It wasn't on my hand anymore. I must've dropped it when Drake stepped on my hand.

I darted down the side, ignoring everyone calling my name. I had to find it. It was in the wedding hall.

* * *

><p>I eventually came to the hall. I bent to my knees. Something must've been on fire because there was smoke everywhere.<p>

I coughed as I scrounged around on the ground for it. I had to find it.

"Mina!"

No, I had to find it first. I didn't want Jaiden to pick me up and run. I had to find it.

"What are you doing?" Jaiden asked, "The castle's on fire! We have to get out."

"I've got to find it," I said.

My body ached so much and I wanted to curl up. I wanted to sleep for a long time and wait for it to go away.

I had to find Drew's ring first. I'm sure it would be here.

Think, I was kicked away.

I crawled over to the patch of blood on the ground, ignoring the sharp pain I was feeling.

"What are you looking for?" Jaiden asked.

"My ring," I said, "I have to find it."

Jaiden bit his lips and nodded.

"I'll help," he said.

He went the opposite way.

Wait, there it was. I could see it shining. I picked it up and put it on my finger again before realising it was burning hot. I covered my mouth, trying not to let out a scream as I felt it burn my finger.

I coughed again, feeling burning pain across my back.

No, it was no good. I couldn't do anymore. My head hurt. My body hurt. I just needed to sleep.

I curled up on the ground, things going black as I drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>My eyes slowly opened. All I felt was pain.<p>

I groaned and closed my eyes again, wishing away the headache that come with opening my eyes.

"Thank goodness you're alright. You've been unconscious for a while now."

I forced my eyes to open again as I looked at Jaiden. He was staring at me intently.

"What?" I asked, groaning as my voice came out croaky.

"In the castle," he said, "You scared me. I turned around to ask what the ring looked like and you were not responding. You were burning and I had to get you out."

I remembered needing to sleep because everything hurt.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

His hand stretched out to cup my cheek gently.

"Like I've been trampled by a horse," I said honestly, "It feels awful."

Jaiden chuckled slightly.

"Well, you had a lot of injuries," he said, "Broken fingers, broken ribs, those wounds…Yeah…And the burns as well. You had us all worried. Even Kitala."

I grinned at him as he picked up Kitala and put her on the end of my bed.

"What happened to Drew and May?" I asked.

"They're fine," Jaiden said, "they got out long before us and then they waited for me to lead them back here."

"What about Drake?" I asked, coughing slightly as I tried to sit up.

"Take it easy," Jaiden said, gently pushing me back down.

I sighed and reached out to pat Kitala on the head.

"What about Drake?" I asked.

"The castle was burnt down," Jaiden said, "Some guards were sent down to burn the castle without knowing we were inside. No one survived as far as we know."

I looked down. That meant Helen had died as well. I felt so bad for her. I got the feeling she was innocent. She didn't deserve to die.

"It's alright," Jaiden said, tipping my head up.

"She's dead," I said flatly.

"At least she's no longer trapped there," Jaiden said softly.

I sniffed and wiped my eyes, pushing away tears I didn't even know had gathered. Hadn't I done enough crying already?

Wait a minute. Jaiden had managed to save me from that castle twice and I'd done nothing but yell at him for it.

He mustn't have felt good.

I should give him a reward. I didn't have anything to give him though. I technically didn't own anything, except Kitala. I wasn't about to give him Kitala though. Surely there was something else I could do.

"I should go get your father and tell him you're awake now," Jaiden said, standing up.

"Wait!" I called.

I grabbed onto his shirt and tugged him back down. I didn't know how to do this properly, but I'd read about this in books. The boys in those books always seemed to like this.

I pressed my lips to his for a brief moment before I pushed him away. I hope I did that right.

I looked down, blushing slightly.

"Thank you," I mumbled, "You can go get my dad now."

I didn't even look up and I barely heard the door close. I was too focused on the strange feelings. My heart feel like it was going double the speed it normally was.

What was this funny feeling?

* * *

><p><strong>Me: there you go. this is the second last chappie. I only have one more to go which will be the end.<strong>

**Jaiden: thank goodness. Looks like you finally realised I'm not the bad guy**

**Me: No, you got what you deserved.**

**Jaiden: A kiss**

**Me: *Blushing* Yeah...well...Don't gloat about it! It was part of the story!**

**Jaiden:...I didn't see that in your original plan.**

**Me: So I changed my mind! *blushing***


	29. Conclusion-Part 5 finale

Mina's POV

It took a while, but I eventually healed.

Everyday, I had visitors. May loved to visit me like she used to. Somehow she'd managed to get Torchic out of the castle too. I was glad she still had her Pokémon though. May had made friends with Dawn very quickly. The two got on very well based on a common 'dislike' for the boys that annoyed them. I knew they didn't though.

I'd made friends with Dawn as well. I kind of liked her. She was nice. She had a bit of an obsession with clothes though and one too many times I'd found myself dressed up like her personal doll. I liked her, I really did, but I wished she didn't want to use me for dress-ups.

I walked into the sparring hall. It was about time I worked on my skills again. May had told me not to yet, but I thought it was about time. My fight with Drake had only taught me that I wasn't as strong as I could be and it bothered me.

"Hey boys," I called.

Drew and Harley both looked up from their intense staring match and at me. I giggled slightly. Drew and Harley didn't really seem to get along that well. I think it was something to do with the fact that they were both extremely jealous and overprotective guys.

Solidad had become like a sister to Drew and myself. Harley didn't seem to like that another guy was getting close to his girl, so he found other ways to take it out. He tended to poke fun at May which Drew hated him for.

So the rivalry between them became apparent.

"Stop being jealous boys for a while and teach me how to fight," I said, coming between them.

I looked over and glared at the two other boys in the room once Harley went to get the gear and Drew went to practise.

"You could've stopped them," I said.

"They just need to grow up," Paul muttered.

Jaiden shrugged and walked towards me.

"It's not like anything I say will make them stop," he said.

"They listened to me," I pointed out.

"Everyone listens to you," Jaiden replied.

It was funny. Jaiden had slowly become one of my best friends. Kitala was still my best friend, he was not replacing her, but we'd become pretty close. I'd decided we just needed to start again and put everything that had previously happened between us behind us.

He wasn't a bad guy. I really liked talking to him. He was a bit of a tease, but I just liked to tease him back. It was always fun to see in what ways I could beat him.

"They do not," I protested, "When do you see Paul ever listening to me?"

"Paul only listens to Dawn and we both know it," he replied.

That was true. Paul had a thing going on for Dawn and everyone knew about it except Dawn herself. The poor dense girl was just as oblivious to his feelings as May was for Drew.

Paul still hadn't told her though. He said he was waiting for the commotion I caused to die down. It wasn't exactly my fault I'd caused a huge commotion.

"They need to get together," I said.

I took the sword, helmet and gauntlets that Harley handed me. I put the helmet and the gauntlets on before I held my sword up. We always wore a helmet and gauntlets whenever we fought. It was a rule. It made things a lot safer.

"En garde!" I exclaimed, pointing my sword at Jaiden as he adjusted his helmet.

* * *

><p>A couple of months later I was skipping down the halls to see my father. It had been awkward at first. It was hard to believe he was my father. Things were strained because he still wanted to treat me like the little girl stolen from him while I really couldn't see him as my father still. It was hard, but we were working on it slowly.<p>

Harley and Solidad had gotten married last week. They were supposed to be coming back from their honeymoon soon.

It was actually a very romantic wedding.

Drew had been close to throwing up once the vows were exchanged and the kiss happened.

Jaiden had been the best man and ring bearer. Solidad had insisted. I had felt extremely honoured when she'd asked me to be her maid of honour. I didn't understand why she'd wanted me, but I'd happily accepted. Later that night Solidad had told me it was because she'd made a promise to me when I was younger that I would be part of her wedding.

I cried onto her shoulder then. I was so sorry that I hadn't remembered. My real memories hadn't returned and I felt so bad that I couldn't remember.

After the wedding Jaiden and I had been paired up to dance. I didn't know how to dance though and we ended up sneaking out to look at the stars.

Paul and Dawn finally got together. Dawn caught the bouquet and so Paul had decided he'd better step up his game and asked her to at least be his girlfriend. It was very cute and something I wouldn't expect from Paul.

I was about to knock on my father's door when I heard talking. Normally I would've turned away to let him have privacy, but he said my name and it made me curious.

I pressed my ear against the keyhole, trying to hear better.

"Mina and I are not like that," I heard Jaiden say.

What was my father talking to Jaiden for? Why was I in this conversation as well?

My father laughed.

"Jaiden, you know I can see you are fond of Mina," dad said, "You don't have to hide it from me."

Well, of course he was fond of me. We were practically best friends now.

Jaiden mumbled something that I couldn't quite hear.

"Why haven't you made a move yet? I'm sure she's also fond of you," dad said.

What move? Of course I was fond of him. Jaiden was my friend. I really liked him. I think I was starting to like him more than a friend now to be honest, but I always ignored it. I didn't know anything to do with that so I wouldn't know if I really felt that way or not.

"I'm only a common boy," Jaiden said, "Things don't work that way."

My father let out a rather ungracefully loud snort and started laughing.

"I say, go for it," he said, "It can never hurt to try."

I had no idea what they were talking about.

I hadn't even realised I'd been leaning on the door handle until it clicked open and I found myself falling in. I let out a squeak as I hit the ground and groaned slightly.

"Nice of you to drop in," my dad said, "Jaiden and I were just talking about something involving you."

I looked up.

Didn't he suspect a thing? Was it usual for people to fall over into his study?

Jaiden's face looked awfully red and he wasn't looking directly at me. He was fiddling with his hands.

What had gotten into him? Was he shy? Jaiden was never shy. I had never seen him act like that before.

Jaiden looked up and my dad winked rather obviously at him.

I got up quickly as Jaiden approached me.

"Hey, I was just…Um…Coming in to see my dad," I said quickly.

What was I so flustered about? My face felt hot too, like my blood was rushing to my cheeks.

"Um…Mina…Can I talk to you for a moment?" Jaiden asked.

"Sure," I said cheerfully, even though I didn't understand why he needed to ask if he could talk to me.

"Alone," Jaiden added.

Maybe that was why.

"Ok, I'll be back in a moment father," I said.

He nodded and then winked.

I just followed Jaiden out, very confused at what that wink was for.

* * *

><p>"He did what?!"<p>

The scream from May was so loud, I had to cover my ears.

"Let me see it," Dawn demanded.

I held out my hand and Dawn grabbed it, inspecting it like it was a piece of meat.

Kitala looked at me curiously before sniffing my hand.

Sitting on my ring finger was a new ring. This one was different to the ring Drew had given me years ago. This one meant something different.

It was the 4 year anniversary between Jaiden and I. He had been a little fidgety today and I had been a little concerned that something had come up in the royal guard. I'd thought a nice picnic would be a way to calm him down a little so we'd gone off by ourselves to an isolated hill where I could see everything. I could see the village and the sea and the whole castle.

It was there that Jaiden had gotten down on one knee and asked me to marry him.

I had almost choked. I hadn't expected it. It was kind of reminiscent of the time when Jaiden first ask me out after I'd been eavesdropping. He'd asked me to be his girlfriend then and I'd started coughing because I'd gasped so sharply that I'd breathed in my own saliva.

I could safely say that I had happily accepted both times and now Jaiden was my fiancé. The little ring on my finger was a plain silver band. On it was a little diamond surrounded by my favourite gem; blue topaz.

"It looks lovely," May cooed.

"It's adorable," Dawn added.

Kitala licked my hand, as if she also knew what we were talking about; as if she was also congratulating me.

They sounded like they were cooing over a baby. In fact, I was sure Dawn had said almost the exactly same thing when Solidad had showed off her newly born baby.

Solidad and Harley's baby was cute though. It was a boy named Hamish. He had his dad's hair and his mum's eyes. His face was cute and round. He was so small though! I didn't realise how small babies were until I saw him. His hands were so cute and tiny.

"When's the wedding?" Dawn asked.

I hadn't thought about that yet.

"Sometime in Autumn," I said, "When the leaves go orange."

Even though Spring was my favourite season, there was something incredibly beautiful about when the leaves changed colour. I'd love to get married then.

* * *

><p>Breathe, I told myself. I had nothing to be worried about. I was only just about to be married for real.<p>

I forced myself not to squeal. I was so excited! I couldn't wait! Drew and May had finally gotten together after I'd paired them together for my wedding. It had been years and it was about time they got together.

Jaiden and I had only been engaged for a year. Everyone else had been pushing us for a wedding and I'd really wanted to do it in autumn. So I'd done it as quick as I could so I could get it done it time for the next autumn.

I was ready for this though. In fact, I knew exactly where even my bouquet toss was going. I was going to aim it for May. It was about time those two got married. Even Paul and Dawn were engaged at this point.

The doors opened and I heard the wedding march play.

Calm, I told myself. I just needed to stay calm. Walk slowly like I'd rehearsed, even though I just felt like running and tackling Jaiden.

He was grinning at me and I grinned back.

I hoped I looked gorgeous. I hoped I looked beautiful like my mother had.

Kitala was sitting at the front of the hall near the priest and Jaiden. I'd wanted Kitala to be part of it. She was fully evolved now, but I couldn't leave her out. She'd been with me through the entire journey between Jaiden and I. She'd been there while I snuck out late at night just to look at the stars with Jaiden. She'd come with me to almost every picnic or outing. Kitala was just so much a part of my life that she had to be included in my wedding. The only part Kitala wasn't there for was training. I never felt comfortable sparring with Kitala around. She might get hurt if I wasn't careful.

I linked my arm with Jaiden's as I reached him, stepping away from my father.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Jaiden and Carmina…"

* * *

><p>2 years later and I panted, sword in hand as I faced Drew.<p>

"Your strong hand is your left," he said, "But you need to be able to swap. If you can swap, you'll surprise your enemy."

I nodded.

"Don't make it obvious," he said, "Or they'll dodge."

I'd been sparring Drew for a while now. I had completely lost track of time.

"Why don't we take a break?" Drew asked.

I shook my head.

"I want to get this new move perfect," I said.

I was practising fighting with both my hands. Drew had been trying to teach me about how I could use my fists in a sword battle as well. If I timed it right, I could switch hands and left uppercut my enemy. It was supposed to surprise them I could use that opening to get in another hit.

I knew I wasn't as strong, so Drew had been teaching me to use every little trick I could. I couldn't rely on my strength like a lot of soldiers were.

"I think we should take a break," Drew said.

I shook my head and swung my sword at him.

"Keep your guard up," I said, "I'm not stopping until I get it right."

I squeaked in surprise as arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me back. I figured it was someone I knew because Drew wasn't in guard position yet.

"Take a break," a familiar voice said, "You don't want to hurt yourself."

I turned and pouted at him.

"Jaiden, I can take care of myself," I said.

"It's not you I'm worried about," Jaiden murmured.

His hands spread across my belly.

It was the most exciting thing when I had first found out that I was pregnant. Yet, it was already becoming slightly irritating. I was super excited to have a baby of my own, but the bump on my tummy was already a problem. I found it strange to balance with the extra weight in front of me and I wasn't even that far along! I didn't know how I was going to go for the next 7 months.

"Relax," I said, "I'm looking after baby."

I put my hands over his. He laced his fingers with mine.

"You worry me," he said, "I hope you're not planning on continuing these lessons for the next 7 months."

I waved my hand. Jaiden worried too much.

"Drew's looking after baby too," I said, "You know he wouldn't intensionally harm me."

"Your father wanted to see you," Jaiden said, leaning his head down to rest on my shoulder.

I nodded.

Even though I was technically supposed to take over the throne once I'd gotten married, dad had decided to delay it for a while since I needed to go through a little training first. It was taking years though and it was very boring. I'd rather come out and fight Pip.

"I'll go see him now," I said, "Take a break Drew, when I come back I will perfect this move."

Drew and Jaiden both chuckled.

I turned around as Jaiden let me go. I quickly went on tip-toes, very aware that Drew was watching. I quickly pecked his lips and darted out to go see my father.

It was kind of funny. When Jaiden first broke into my room, I'd never have thought I'd marry my kidnapper.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I DID IT GUYS! WOOO! I DID IT! I actually finished it! Just look at this thing! It is the largest story I have written. And I'm so proud of it! It comes to a total of 57 207 words (this is not including author notes and stuff) and 133 pages. HUGE project and I'm finally done.<strong>

**Jaiden: Wow...I can't believe you've finished.**

**Me: Neither can I! I hope you guys don't mind, but I am SUPER proud of this right now and super excited because I've managed to do it all in 29 days. I hope you guys are as proud as I am.**

**Even more, I hope you've enjoyed this as much as I have. I know I've had a TON of fun doing this. I hope you guys have enjoyed reading it. Huge thank you to everyone who has supported me, it's been really encouraging and it's been because of all of you that I was able to keep going and push myself to write like this. Thank you again! I would hug all of you if I could.**

**Now, I will not be starting a new project. I'll probably be trying to finish off my other ones first. I'll need to get back to my 365 challenge too...I have a lot to catch up on. Oh well. I'm done and I'm so happy and excited and I think I need to sleep for a month. Humans can hibernate right?**


End file.
